<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>his world, his star by roboo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25814002">his world, his star</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/roboo/pseuds/roboo'>roboo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji-centric, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anxiety, Background Relationships, Bokuto Koutarou &amp; Kuroo Tetsurou are Bros, Domestic Fluff, Falling In Love, Firsts, Fluffy Ending, Happy Ending, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Mario Kart, Not Beta Read, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Post-Time Skip, Romance, Self-Esteem Issues, Slow Burn, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Spoilers, Workaholic Akaashi Keiji, established relationships - Freeform, partially canon compliant, pining dorks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:06:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>43,657</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25814002</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/roboo/pseuds/roboo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone is born with a black tattoo on the inside of their left elbow. It’s typically a short word or phrase that lends a clue as to how one will meet their soulmate. Sounds simple, right? Whether they are cute snippets of poetry or frustratingly vague one-liners, soulmarks aren’t typically kept hidden—unless, of course, you don’t trust the universe to be your matchmaker.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>134</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>582</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>My favorite haikyuu fics, bokuaka for my beloved friends, maazeesfavs, my babies</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. intrusive thoughts and sheepish grins</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Akaashi Keiji often found himself wishing that soulmates didn’t exist. Each time that thought crossed his mind, his lips pursed into a small frown. </span>
  <em>
    <span>No.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Taking his glasses off his face, he polished the lenses with the hem of his dark blue shirt. </span>
  <em>
    <span>No,</span>
  </em>
  <span> he thought again. He hoped that soulmates existed—he hoped that someone, somewhere, wanted him and they’d fit together perfectly, body and soul. He clarified his original intrusive thought. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I wish that I could find my soulmate and that they’d be right for me. That they wouldn’t be like— </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You okay?” A low voice interrupted his thoughts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m fine, Kuroo-san,” Akaashi said without looking up at his roommate. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kuroo leaned against the doorframe and snorted. He raised an eyebrow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t sound so sure. Is work getting you down?” Taking long strides, Kuroo walked over and leaned over their black sofa to peek at Akaashi’s laptop. “Maybe you should take a break.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not “down.” I’m just thinking. Not that you know what “thinking” is,” Akaashi said rather curtly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kuroo didn’t hold his attitude against him—after years of friendship, he’d learned to recognize that Akaashi was stressed. About what in particular, he couldn’t quite figure out yet, but he figured that his roommate would spill when he’s ready. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright. I’m heading out to the gym,” Kuroo said, stretching. “Are you sure you don’t want to take a break and join us for a quick match?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sure.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kuroo affectionately patted Akaashi’s head before walking into his bedroom to change into clothes suitable for volleyball. Akaashi’s expression soured. He ran his long fingers through his hair and sighed softly. Closing his eyes and breathing deeply to ease the tension snaking into his shoulders, he heard Kuroo leave their apartment. Akaashi opened his eyes and got back to work. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He started off focused and determined as he trudged through the manga he was editing, but as the hours passed, his motivation dwindled. Akaashi finally decided to stop when he realized he’d read the same sentence three times over and still couldn’t comprehend it. He shut his laptop and took off his glasses so that he could lightly rub the bridge of his nose. After a minute or two of decompressing, Akaashi slid his glasses back onto his face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Standing slowly, he shuffled to his tiny bedroom and put away his computer. His room was actually the same size as Kuroo’s, but the bookshelves lining the walls made the bedroom feel like a secluded alcove in an ancient library. Akaashi undressed and quickly put on his long-sleeved pajamas. He slid into bed and fell asleep after much tossing and turning. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmm, Kenma?” Kuroo murmured while stroking his soulmate’s soft hair. After getting sweaty playing volleyball and grabbing dinner, Kuroo and Kenma had quietly entered the apartment and cleaned themselves up. Showered and dressed in comfy clothing, the pair cuddled up in Kuroo’s bed, while Akaashi slept in his room a few feet away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think something’s up with Akaashi.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mm.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Very helpful.” Kuroo playfully nestled his nose into Kenma’s hair. “I’m worried about him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kenma yawned and stretched his body alongside Kuroo’s. Although he wasn’t the most affectionate partner, Kenma enjoyed the warmth of his soulmate’s body against his own. He liked to feel safe and secure—like a cat in a cardboard box.   </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How has he been acting?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Even more reserved than usual. I keep trying to get him to, y’know, get out there, but he’s getting more withdrawn. It’s worrying. Reminds me of you when we first met, actually.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then he’s probably lonely and doesn’t even realize it,” Kenma said from experience. “He needs an outlet besides work. He still hasn’t found his soulmate?” He sounded so certain that his comment was more of a statement than a question. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He says he likes to be alone.” Kuroo cuddled closer, wrapping his arms around Kenma. “D’you think he’s one of those people who doesn’t have a soulmate? He never wants to talk about this sort of thing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You could ask him.” Kenma lazily rolled over and curled his hands against Kuroo’s chest. He tucked his head under Kuroo’s chin and let his eyelids flutter close, his breath warm against his partner’s chest. Heart melting from the sight of his little love looking so angelic, Kuroo mused on Kenma’s suggestion. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe I should just be blunt. Hm.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Goodnight, kitten,” he said quietly and began to rub large circles on Kenma’s back. Before long, Kenma was snoring softly. Kuroo smiled and allowed himself to drift off.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Akaashi woke to the smell of eggs and the sight of golden eyes staring at him. Groggy for a moment, his own eyes widened suddenly as he sputtered, “What the—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kuroo asked me to wake you up.” Kenma’s voice was scarcely louder than a whisper. He averted his eyes and silently skulked out of the room, having accomplished his mission.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akaashi sat up and rubbed his eyes. His alarm hadn’t even gone off yet. He loved Kuroo and Kenma, but he was certain he’d never get accustomed to some of their habits. </span>
  <em>
    <span>They’re both so…cat-like</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he thought as he got out of bed and shuffled to the bathroom. He stepped into the shower and stood under the warm water, allowing himself to enjoy its gentle heat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mm.” His thoughts went back to Kenma and Kuro. Akaashi could see why they were soulmates, despite the two having such different personalities. Kuroo was loud, Kenma quiet—both had a sort of enthralling intensity about them. While he adored his friends, Akaashi occasionally chewed on the idea of moving out. He figured it’d be better for both of them if he left: Kenma might finally feel comfortable moving in officially instead of slowly sneaking his clothes into Kuroo’s closet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nagging voices in the back of his head soon disrupted his peace, latching onto his insecurities. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You don’t deserve them. You should move out so they don’t have to deal with you anymore. It’s for the best. They don’t like you anyway. Kuroo feels bad for you. He pities you. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Acting on impulse rather than reason, Akaashi increased the temperature of the water as if he could boil away his anxiety. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>No, no, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he thought, shaking his head. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I haven’t told him anything about that, so how could he pity me? Be reasonable. I have to be reasonable…</span>
  </em>
  <span> Steam filled the bathroom, and Akaashi’s pale skin became red and splotchy. Purely by accident, he caught sight of his soulmark. He drew in a sharp breath. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He can tell just by looking, you idiot! Everyone can tell. You’re pathetic, you’re stupid, you give it away with your voice, with your clothes, with your behavior. He knows how weak you are, and you should be grateful he’s letting you mooch off him. Pathetic, worthless—</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oi, are you almost done? The food’s gonna get cold!” Kuroo called from the kitchen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akaashi’s entire body jolted, shocked out of his runaway train of thought. Clutching his towel around his body, he headed to his bedroom. He threw on underwear, black pants, and a red sweater before going into the kitchen. Humming softly, Kuroo washed the dishes while Kenma dried them, a bored expression plastered on his face. Akaashi was used to their sickeningly sweet domesticity, but it still made his insides churn. Expressionless, he walked past the pair and started making a pot of coffee. Kuroo paused to give his roommate a once-over. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Those make your ass look great—are you trying to impress someone today?” Kuroo said goodnaturedly. Kenma lightly smacked his arm, earning a sheepish grin from his partner.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No.” While waiting for his coffee to brew, Akaashi ate the food Kuroo had prepared for him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So. Akaashi,” Kuroo hesitated, “I have a question—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you have a mark?” Kenma interrupted. He couldn’t stand the unnecessary tension resulting from Kuroo’s beating around the bush. His bright eyes didn’t look particularly interested in Akaashi’s answer, but he didn’t look cruel either. Kuroo’s eyes, on the other hand, widened for a fraction of a second before returning to his usual relaxed, half-lidded look.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akaashi stopped eating to respond with a choked voice, “Yes. I do.” He poured a cup of coffee. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kenma glanced at Kuroo as if to say </span>
  <em>
    <span>you take it from here, you big goof</span>
  </em>
  <span> and left the room to go stream a video game Kuroo had bought for him. Kuroo rubbed the back of his neck. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know you can trust me, right? We’ve been friends since college, after all.” Kuroo let out a short laugh. “I mean, we live together, ‘Kaashi. I know I’ve said this before, but I’m serious. I won’t judge if something’s up. You can confide in me, man.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The smallest crack appeared in Akaashi’s stoic demeanor. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I—” Akaashi uttered a syllable before stopping himself. He cleared his throat. He wouldn’t let the floodgates open. He was determined to remain composed. “I appreciate it. Thank you.”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akaashi downed the hot coffee and went to get ready for work. Kuroo sighed softly after his roommate exited the kitchen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>There’s gotta be something up with him,</span>
  </em>
  <span> he thought as he finished doing the dishes.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. green tea and hurricanes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lots of spilled liquid, and Kuroo's a great friend.<br/>This chapter is kind of heavy—warnings for injuries (not super graphic but it made me squeamish when I wrote it) and references to child abuse.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Although there was always a lot of work to be done, Akaashi didn’t think he was overwhelmed. With no soulmate, no pets, and few friends, his whole life was dedicated to his job. He liked editing, and his work felt important, but there was something missing. Akaashi buried those feelings of dissatisfaction—he chalked them up to a quarter-life crisis that he had to get over.</p>
<p>As he walked through the lobby of the office building, the editor wasn’t thinking about his unfulfilling life. He was wondering why the elevators hadn’t been fixed yet. <em> It’s been a week—one would think maintenance would have fixed the wiring by now. </em>Akaashi normally didn’t mind stairs, but when one’s office is situated on the fifth floor of a building, walking up that many flights in slim-fit pants becomes a headache. He sighed and started his climb. His footsteps echoed on the smooth grey stairs. Tightening his grip on his bag with one hand, Akaashi shoved the other into his pocket. He yawned and moved in autopilot. </p>
<p>Just as Akaashi stepped onto the fifth floor landing, exactly three things went wrong. </p>
<p>The first was Asahi accidentally dropping his pen on the ground. It bounced and rolled across the shiny, freshly polished floor. This wasn’t an unusual occurrence—Asahi’s habit of fidgeting with his writing utensils often led to his pens turning into inky projectiles. </p>
<p>The second was Sugawara walking with his hot matcha latte. Head of their department, Suga was the sort to pay close attention to whatever he does, whether it was something as serious as meeting deadlines or as silly as catching up on the latest gossip in the office. Today, however, was a Friday that <em> felt </em> like a Friday. Suga wanted to savor it. His husband had made him his favorite drink that morning—complete with a slightly wonky foam heart—and to say the least, Suga was a bit distracted. He took his time strolling from one end of the floor to the other, hands cupped around his mug in an attempt to keep his chilly hands warm. Absorbed with thoughts about his sweet latte and his even sweeter soulmate, Suga didn’t notice the pen rolling to a stop in front of him.</p>
<p>The third was Akaashi simply being in the wrong place at the wrong time. To Asahi’s horror, Suga tripped on the pen and dropped his mug, which exploded like a green tea bomb. Shards of broken porcelain and the hot liquid spread across the floor. While Suga managed to regain his balance, Akaashi, who was taken completely by surprise, slipped on the puddle of milky tea and flailed his arms ungracefully as he went down like a sunk battleship. Landing hard on his arm, a second crack cut through the air, closely followed by a pained cry. Asahi blanched, looking paler than Casper the Friendly Ghost, at the sight of Akaashi—strong, reliable Akaashi—lying broken on the ground. <em> Arms aren’t supposed to look like that— </em></p>
<p>“Asahi, call an ambulance!” Suga crouched beside his injured coworker. Although his voice was calm and caring, he radiated anxiety. “I’ll go with you to the hospital, okay? It’ll be okay.” </p>
<p>Their colleagues peeked out of their offices to see what the fuss was, which made Akaashi’s heart pound faster. He’s always disliked being in the spotlight, standing out, but now, lying in a pool of matcha, bits of broken ceramic, and his own blood with his coworkers crowding closer, Akaashi had become the macabre centerpiece of the office. He gnawed at his lip until it bled, attempting to suppress heart-wrenching whimpers. Suga took his non-injured right hand and squeezed gently.</p>
<p>“Hey, look at me, Mr. Negative.”</p>
<p>Akaashi didn’t realize he’d been scrunching his eyes closed. Whether it was out of pain or embarrassment, he wasn’t sure. His eyes, overflowing with distressed tears, opened to meet Sugawara’s hazel-brown ones. </p>
<p>“It’ll be okay. I promise, Akaashi-kun. It’ll be okay. Just listen to my voice, alright?” </p>
<p>Akaashi saw the cocktail of emotions swirling behind those eyes—he saw the almost motherly concern, the genuine worry, even a hint of guilt—and he trusted him.    </p>
<p> </p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kuroo left work early when he heard what happened. He shot a quick text to his soulmate about Akaashi’s accident and picked up a cutesy “Get Well Soon!” fruit basket on the way to the hospital. <em> ‘Kaashi likes this healthy stuff,</em> he thought as he walked up to the reception’s desk to ask about Akaashi. Having gotten the room number, Kuroo took an elevator up to his roommate’s floor. He held the basket behind his back and knocked on the door of room 204.</p>
<p>“Akaashi-kun?”</p>
<p>Kuroo heard shuffling and a soft grunt. He resisted the urge to barge in. </p>
<p>“...you can come in.”</p>
<p> “Close your eyes, ‘kay?” Kuroo opened the door and sauntered in. He winced at the sight of his friend wearing such a bulky cast. A bit of frustration bubbled up in Kuroo’s belly, but he didn’t let it show. He held out the basket.</p>
<p>“Surprise!”</p>
<p>Akaashi opened one eye. His cheeks flushed with embarrassment, which made Kuroo smile. Pink cheeks and that dark messy hair…Kuroo almost forgot why he was irritated with his friend. Almost.   </p>
<p>“Thank you.” Akaashi sat up and swung his legs over the side of the stiff hospital bed. </p>
<p>“What are you doing?” Kuroo raised an eyebrow.</p>
<p>“Going home. You’re here, so now we can go.” Akaashi said plainly. He stood and went into the bathroom. Akaashi’s nose wrinkled. The doctors had cut the left sleeve off of his sweater so they could set the bones in his arm, and he smelled like wet pennies and old milk. And on top of that, the anesthetics were wearing off, so his arm had started throbbing like a second heartbeat. Akaashi washed his face and went back out. </p>
<p>“Got everything? Let’s go.”</p>
<p>An uncomfortable silence encapsulates the pair like a dark cloud as they walk home. Neither can shake it: neither <em> try </em> to. Kuroo assumes his friend has enough on his mind already, and Akaashi is stuck in his own head. As per usual.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Something’s bothering you,” Akaashi said out of the blue. He downed his pain medication with a glug of orange juice. Kuroo looked up from his magazine—the latest issue of some scientific periodical—but didn’t respond.  </p>
<p>“You’ve been acting strangely these past couple of days. Ever since you picked me up from the hospital,” Akaashi continued, internally squirming. If Kuroo noticed his roommate’s discomfort with this confrontation, he didn’t show it.</p>
<p>“To tell the truth, I didn’t want to bring it up until you seemed ready,” Kuroo said, dogearring the page he was reading and closing the magazine.</p>
<p>“I’m not a child, Kuroo-san. You don’t need to spare my feelings.” Akaashi moved to cross his arms, but because of his cast, had to settle for awkwardly folding his arms in front of his chest. Kuroo paused as he formulated his response. He let out a soft puff of air and shook his head slightly. </p>
<p>“Man, you’re the smartest dumbass I know,” Kuroo scooted over and patted the spot beside him on the sofa. “C’mere, let’s talk.”</p>
<p>Akaashi blinked. Hesitating for a moment, he walked over and sat down.</p>
<p>“We’ve known each other for years. Now I don’t pry into your life, and you don’t get into mine, but you still know so much about me, because I talk about myself. Like a normal person. You see the pictures on the walls, you know my boyfriend, you’ve even met my parents. I get that you’re reserved—hell, Kenma is, too—but it’s been <em> years</em>, and I feel like you don’t trust me.” </p>
<p>Kuroo leaned back against the sofa and closed his eyes. “It hurts, man. I try not to think about it, but it does. Did you know I learned about your injury from Suga? You couldn’t call or send a text or <em> something </em>? It’s not fucking hard. I care about you, but lately it seems like you really couldn’t give a shit about anything…not even yourself. Hell, you don’t even take your pain medicine unless I remind you, and it’s not like you to forget something like that.”</p>
<p>The words pounded against Akaashi’s skull—it felt like a vice was steadily squeezing his heart. Pressure built up behind his eyes, which were dangerously close to releasing a torrent of tears. <em> Suck it up</em>, a little voice seemed to whisper in his ear. <em> Just say you’re tired and go to bed. He doesn’t care about you anyway. He wants you gone. That’s it. He’s going to tell you to get out. To leave and never come back. </em>Akaashi’s mouth opened slightly, but the words caught in his throat. Kuroo took that moment of tense silence as an invitation to continue.</p>
<p>“I care about you,” Kuroo repeated, “and so does Kenma, and Suga, and I’m sure everyone else does, too. So what’s going on? You’re so smart, and you work your ass off 24/7, and you’re breathtakingly attractive and…and…fuck, man. I don’t get it. Please stop leaving me in the dark and just talk to me. Please. I’m not angry. I want to help you get through whatever this slump is. Please talk to me.” Cheeks damp with angry tears, Kuroo wiped his eyes roughly with his sleeve. He eyed Akaashi, who was frozen in place and struggling to process what his closest friend had said.</p>
<p>Akaashi had squeezed his eyes shut and drew in shaky breaths. Heart beating fast, the niggling voices in the back of his head fought to make themselves heard. <em> He doesn’t mean that. He just feels bad for you. He pities you. He wants you to cheer up so he doesn’t have to deal with your mopey ass. He hates you. He hates you. He hates you. They all hate— </em></p>
<p>Strong arms pulled him into a hug, interrupting Akaashi’s stream of intrusive thoughts. Careful not to jostle his roommate’s broken arm, Kuroo held him close against his chest. A moment later, he began to ever-so-gently stroke Akaashi’s hair. That tender gesture broke the dam.  </p>
<p>All was quiet for a heavy second before those stormy blue eyes unleashed a hurricane. It seemed to pour out all at once. Akaashi pressed his face into Kuroo’s shirt, which soon became damp with tears. The smaller man didn’t merely cry—he sobbed and blubbered and wailed, stoic exterior cast aside to reveal this raw, vulnerable side. Kuroo was astounded—he’d never seen Akaashi so wrecked—but he didn’t express his surprise. </p>
<p>“Kuroo…I…I’m…” Akaashi stuttered and choked on his tears. His breath came in rough and fast, hurting his lungs. </p>
<p>“Take your time. I’m here for you.” One arm still curled firmly around Akaashi’s torso, Kuroo kept stroking his hair with his other arm. He’d gotten over the initial shock of seeing his friend break down and now focused on being a steady support system. </p>
<p>“I thought…I thought I was handling it, Kuroo,” Akaashi said with a wheeze. He pressed his face against Kuroo’s shoulder and continued to speak with a muffled voice. “I haven’t felt like this since high school. Since I was living with my…” He stopped himself, his breath catching in his throat. “…since before I knew you. I don’t know why all of…all of <em> this </em> is coming back. I should be happy. I should be grateful for the life I have—”</p>
<p>Akaashi sobbed harder. He remembered his father’s stern face staring down at him. <em> You should be grateful. Do you know what I’ve sacrificed to be able to give you this life? You’re weak, just like your mother. So worthless you make me sick. You belong on the streets—you should be grateful that I let you live in this house. That I let you eat my food and wear the clothes I buy. You're pathetic, you'd never survive without me. You should be grateful for what I've given you</em>. <em>You should be grateful. </em><em>You should be grateful. You should be grateful</em>. The statement so often said to him as a child rang in his ears, repeating itself like some sick mantra. </p>
<p>“Hey,” Kuroo murmured softly, “I think you’re forgetting to breathe there.” He breathed slow and deep, gently coaxing his roommate into following his example. Having run out of tears to cry, Akaashi was left with a pounding headache and a heavy heart.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, Kuroo. For everything. For all of this. And…and thank you. Thank you. I…a break…I need a break. I need to sort my head out,” Akaashi said with difficulty. Moving with the grace of a broken puppet, he removed himself from his friend’s arms and went to the bathroom. </p>
<p>Kuroo stood and stretched, popping his joints. <em>At least he said something. Maybe he’ll get some help...work through whatever this is. I hope things change for him. For the better.</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm sorry for hurting our boy Akaashi so much （◞‸◟）but the story would be boring without some conflict, right?</p>
<p>Next chapter is called "nostalgia and ice packs," and I think I'll have it out by Sunday! ｡^‿^｡</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. nostalgia and ice packs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>They meet.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Thanks, Bokuto. I know it’s short notice…Yep, yeah, bro!…Aw, thanks. Yeah, Kenma’s coming…hey, don’t say that! Yeah…Well, I’m glad we’re not a waste of time, you jerk! Yes, I’m kidding…Who knows, maybe ‘Kaashi’s your soulmate?…Yup, you’ll meet him. He’s finally coming after months and months of me tormenting him.” Kuroo laughed. “Mhm, see you later.” He hung up. </p>
<p>“Oi, Kenma, is he ready yet?” </p>
<p>“Mm.” Kenma finished the level he was on before saving and shutting down the console. He shuffled into Akaashi’s room. Tilting his head to the side, he watched as the other man tried to get dressed. Akaashi grunted, wrestling with a black sweater that obstinately refused to get on his body. <em> C’mon! </em>He had picked out the most oversized top he had—Akaashi wondered if his and Kuroo’s laundry got mixed up again—but try as he might, he just couldn’t pull the sleeve over his cast. He wiggled and spun in a circle as he fought with the knitted garment. When he made eye contact with Kenma, he froze. </p>
<p>“...Could you help me?” Akaashi wouldn’t have been able to ask for help so casually a few weeks ago—even now, the words stuck on his tongue and could only be croaked out. Since his breakdown, he’s had several conversations with Kuroo and even went to a therapy session, both of which contributed to Akaashi slowly undergoing a kind of transformation. His anxiety and self-doubt lingered beneath the surface, but he’s trying. He’s trying to open up, to be vulnerable, to be downright <em> selfish </em> when it comes to self-care. </p>
<p>“Yeah.” Kenma gently tugged the sweater on and adjusted it. “When are you getting the cast taken off?”</p>
<p>“Thank you,” Akaashi said, “and I have an appointment next week.” </p>
<p>The pair exchanged the faintest of smiles as they left to join Kuroo by the front door. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>~~~ </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Although he’d been living in the same apartment for a couple of years, Akaashi rarely ventured beyond his office building. On his birthday, he would begrudgingly allow Kuroo to drag him out to a restaurant or bar, but Akaashi never stayed for long. His disliked crowds and feeling strangers' eyes on him—he disliked feeling so…exposed out in public. </p>
<p>But as he walked into the gym, with its bright lights and shiny wooden floors, a shiver darted up his spine. <em> Hm? That’s...odd. </em> Akaashi’s forehead wrinkled when he frowned. <em> Am I cold? </em> No, he had a thick cable-knit sweater on. If anything, he would get hot in here, even though he wasn’t playing. <em> Not playing…oh! Nostalgia…that must be what this is. </em>The realization hit him so hard that he stumbled over Kuroo, who was crouched down just outside the main court to lace up his volleyball shoes. </p>
<p>“Hey, be careful.” A playful smile danced on Kuroo’s lips when he saw Akaashi’s wide-eyed expression. “See? I knew this would bring you back. And I know that look, too, but you know you can’t play yet. Not until your cast is off.” </p>
<p>“I know, Kuroo-san,” he said sheepishly. But he still wanted to join his friends on the court. <em> This damn arm. </em>He followed Kuroo and Kenma onto that beautiful polished floor, but he stayed to the side to watch them play. </p>
<p> While Kenma stretched and Kuroo adjusted his kneepads, Akaashi eyed the other players, who were already fooling around. He didn’t recognize most of the people on the court. Akaashi watched a short-haired man with a laid-back demeanor warm up with a few relaxed serves. He squinted. <em>Is that Kai-san? Wow, he hasn’t changed a bit since university.</em> There was a silver-haired man sneaking up on a rather handsome brunette<em>…Wait, is that Suga? And Daichi?</em> Akaashi polished his glasses. <em>Yep. </em>Suga pounced on his husband, whose squawk of surprise quickly turned into laughter. Daichi bent down for a moment before hoisting his partner up for a piggyback ride. </p>
<p>“Think we can block like this?” Suga said with a giggle. His smile lit up the room, and that sparkling laugh was contagious. Daichi hobbled up to the net, squatted low to the ground—Akaashi had to avert his eyes when he saw how his boss’s husband’s muscles flexed—before jumping. Well. Attempting to jump. It was more of a bunny hop, but Suga squealed and laughed harder. Although Daichi’s hair was shiny with sweat and a bead of perspiration slid slowly down his neck, Suga peppered quick kisses all over his husband’s head and shoulders. </p>
<p>Akaashi, meanwhile, inspected his shoes with laser focus. He didn’t have anything against displays of affection, but seeing the couple together, like <em> that, </em> made his heart ache. He wanted someone to see the universe in his eyes, he wanted someone he could tell his secrets to, he wanted someone to, well, want him. <em> You want a soulmate. </em> Akaashi’s breath hitched, and he bit his bottom lip to prevent a surprised gasp from escaping. <em> Where did that come from? I’ve never…what? </em> He stared at his cast, which hid that seemingly innocent little tattoo. Being unable to look at his soulmark in weeks had been an unexpected blessing, but that thought had come out of nowhere. <em> What is going on with me?  </em></p>
<p>He glanced at the players, who had started a casual game. Kenma set the ball effortlessly to Kuroo, who slammed it down with as much force as he could muster. The volleyball made a resounding <em> smack! </em> against Daichi’s arms and made a perfect arc toward Suga. Jumping up as if to make a nice pass to a rather tall, slender player on his team, Suga flashed a grin and merely tipped the ball over the net. Arms outstretched, a short blond player dove to the ground, but he was too late. The ball bounced and rolled away. He hit the floor with playful frustration.</p>
<p>“Damn you, Suga!” Though the player—he’s probably a libero, Akaashi speculated based on his small stature and position at the back of the court—was smiling, his eyes held the same intensity as that of his cat-like teammates. <em> Weird. </em></p>
<p>“Hey, you can’t damn an angel,” Daichi immediately came to his husband’s defense, although judging from Suga’s mischievous grin, his soulmate didn’t need defending.</p>
<p>  Akaashi leaned back against the wall and yawned. Ignoring the banter between the teams, he allowed himself to get lost in his thoughts. <em> This isn’t surprising. I’ve always wanted a soulmate. Hm, no. Not always! Definitely not always, don’t kid yourself. But lately…lately it seems more appealing. But soulmates aren’t always what they’re supposed to be— </em> for a brief moment, Akaashi remembered his parents. The image of his tall, imposing father was seared into his brain, but his mother…He didn’t dwell on the memory. <em> But if I give it a chance…  </em></p>
<p>Akaashi thought about the vague words tattooed into the flesh on the inside of his elbow. <em> I had been glad my cast covers it, but it’s coming off soon. I gotta tear this band-aid off eventually…may as well be now, right? I think…I think I can do this. No. I </em> know <em> I can do this, and here is a good place to give it a chance. To look for my soulmate. To really, truly try to find them instead of just pretending to look. </em>While Akaashi was thinking and fidgeting with his long pretty fingers, he somehow failed to notice the entrance of an energetic man with spiky two-toned hair. </p>
<p>“Hey, hey, hey! Hey, everyone, sorry I’m late!” He yelled and threw off his coat. It crumpled unceremoniously on the floor. Akaashi yawned again. <em> How late is it? Geez. </em> Disliking all the noise, he closed his eyes in mock meditation. <em> I’ve had enough socialization for today. </em> </p>
<p>After a few minutes, the excited whoops from the players on the court and the loud sounds of a volleyball hitting the ground melted into the background. <em> I’ll have to think about physical therapy when my cast is off. Maybe I’ll get back into volleyball. </em> Akaashi pictured himself setting again and realized how much he missed the sport. <em> No. It’s not just that. I miss being on a team. </em> He let out a short snort. <em> No wonder why Kuroo kept trying to get me out here…he knew that all of this would be good for me, and I didn’t see it. I couldn’t see it. God, I’m such a dumbass sometimes. </em></p>
<p>The gym abruptly became eerily quiet. Opening his eyes, Akaashi seemed to see the world in slow motion. Suga made a beautiful set, and Akaashi locked eyes with the spiker who was about to slam the ball down. For a split second, it seemed like they were the only two people in the gym, the only two in the entire universe. <em>He looks like a star,</em> flashed through Akaashi’s mind just as he heard the ball hit the floor with a striking <em>thwack</em>. Within an instant, a searing pain shot through Akaashi’s face and cheers for that insane cut shot morphed into concerned cries.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bokuto always seemed to be in a rush. He rushed from game to game, he rushed to practice, he rushed to the televised press conferences—even his dreams felt rushed at times. Not that he minded. Volleyball consumed his life, but he felt lucky that he could get paid doing what he loved. What more could he want? At least, he told himself that he shouldn’t want anything else. Bokuto was luckier than most, and though he seemed egotistical at times, he knew how lucky he was.</p>
<p>He left college after his first year in order to pursue his dream. Unlike many, many others, Bokuto actually achieved his dream, and he fought every practice, every game, every day to keep standing on that court. </p>
<p>Now, during his off-season, he had the time to go out on Friday nights to play with his old friends. Bokuto felt the same adrenaline rush he had experienced in professional games during these silly reunions, and he was addicted to it. His teammates usually appreciated that he was such a strong, reliable ace; today, however, would be an exception. </p>
<p>Bokuto leapt up to slam down Suga’s set, and he could see so clearly over the other side. Eyes sparkling, he caught sight of a figure quietly leaning against a wall with his eyes closed. Those eyes opened and caught Bokuto’s from across the room. The spiker drew in a sharp breath when they made eye contact, his soulmark burning lightly. <em> Wait! The ball! </em>He spiked it harder than he meant to, and it came down nearly parallel to the net. </p>
<p>“Oh, yeah!” Bokuto raised his fist triumphantly when his feet were solidly planted on the floor, but he shut up when he saw where the ball had ricocheted after impact.</p>
<p>“Akaashi!” Kuroo ran over to his friend. The other players followed, although Suga held them back, murmuring something about Akaashi needing space to breathe. </p>
<p>Akaashi covered his nose with his hand. Teary-eyed, he frowned at Kuroo. </p>
<p>“Can we go home now?” Akaashi said, voice soft but more nasally than usual.</p>
<p>“Is it broken?” Suga peeked over Kuroo’s shoulder to get a better look at his colleague. “Yakkun, could you take a look?” </p>
<p>“Why, ‘cause I’m such an expert on this stuff? You ought to ask Kuroo, he’s the nerd.” Yaku flashed a wry smile and moved closer, carefully moving Akaashi’s hand away from his face so he could better see his bruised nose. </p>
<p>“Nah, it’s because you get beaned all the time,” said a very tall man with sparkling grey hair. He giggled and unsuccessfully hid behind Daichi.</p>
<p>“I’m gonna kick you, Lev!” Yaku scowled. Akaashi’s eyes widened—he wasn’t sure if he trusted this small, angry person to touch his face right now. Tilting Akaashi’s chin up, then down, Yaku examined his nose. </p>
<p>“Looks fine to me. You might want to put an ice pack on it,” Yaku gave Lev a sneaky side-eye, “but your pretty little face is going to be fine.”</p>
<p>Already red in the face from getting hit and growing redder from the attention he was getting, Akaashi flushed from his forehead down to his collarbone. Yaku didn’t notice—he had evidently tacked on that last comment to torment his boyfriend. Ready to fulfill his promise from before, Yaku playfully kicked Lev, who snorted with laughter. </p>
<p>“I’ll get you some ice—” Suga started, but was interrupted by a peculiar crackling noise. Bokuto, standing apart from the others, was vigorously squeezing and bending a blue instant ice pack to activate the chemicals inside. </p>
<p>“I, um…” He shuffled closer and thrust the ice pack out for Akaashi. “I’m sorry. I’m really, <em> really </em> sorry. I hit it, and I didn’t mean to hit on you—wait, no, hit you, not hit <em> on </em> you, fuck, sorry…I’m sorry. ” Blushing so brightly he seemed to glow, Bokuto scratched the back of his neck. His soulmark seemed to burn a bit hotter.</p>
<p>Akaashi’s arm tingled beneath his cast, but he figured it was just his injury acting up. Shyly, he took the ice pack and pressed it lightly to his nose, which was already turning uncomfortable shades of red and pale purple. </p>
<p>“Thank you,” he said, gazing up at Bokuto from beneath dark, full eyelashes. Swallowing past the lump forming in his throat, Bokuto blinked slowly. Eyes wide and lips slightly parted, he looked rather owlish in an endearing sort of way. Akaashi tried to keep his eyes from wandering, but he couldn’t help noticing that strong jawline, those broad shoulders…  </p>
<p>“So! Bokuto, this is Akaashi Keiji! My roommate and dear, <em> dear </em> friend,” Kuroo said to break the tension. “And Akaashi, this is Bokuto Koutarou. We were freshmen together before he dropped out to go pro.”</p>
<p><em> Ah, so that’s why he’s so good, </em> Akaashi thought. “It’s nice to meet you, Bokuto-san…although I suppose the circumstances aren’t ideal.”</p>
<p>“Oh, gee, I really am sorry. I didn’t mean to—”</p>
<p>“Hey, how ‘bout you buy him dinner tomorrow night, hm? That’ll make it up to him,” Kuroo, grinning like the Cheshire Cat, interrupted Bokuto.</p>
<p>“It’s not needed, Bokuto-san, I’m—” Akaashi started.</p>
<p>“Sounds great!” Bokuto brightened up immediately. He gasped. “I know the perfect place! I’ll pick you up at seven, yeah?” </p>
<p>“…sure.” <em> How could I say no to that face? </em></p>
<p> “Great! I can’t wait, Agaashi, see you soon!” Bokuto darted off to grab his coat off the floor and to end the conversation before he could say something stupid. </p>
<p><em> …that’s not how you pronounce my name. </em> Akaashi sighed, still holding the ice pack to his face, and walked over to Kenma, who had been waiting by the door for the past ten minutes or so. Kuroo was occupied with saying goodbye to their friends. </p>
<p>“Is your nose okay?” Kenma asked without looking away from the game on his phone.</p>
<p>“It hurts a bit. But it’ll be fine,” Akaashi said.</p>
<p>Kuroo headed over to the pair and wrapped his arms around Kenma from behind. He nuzzled the smaller man’s neck. Akaashi turned away.</p>
<p>“Ready to go?” Kuroo gave Kenma’s ear a little peck.</p>
<p>“Mm.” Ever a man of few words, Kenma kept playing his game.</p>
<p>Akaashi left the gym and the couple trailed behind him. Despite wearing a warm sweater, Akaashi shivered from the chilly night air. He stared up at the stars, pinpricks of light poking through the endless dark. <em> He’s like a star… </em></p>
<p>“‘Kaashi, I gave Bokuto your number. Hope you don’t mind.” Kuroo said. “I thought he’d need it to contact you about your date.”</p>
<p>“It’s not a date, Kuroo-san.” <em> Oh no, is it a date? Do I want it to be a date? I hope it’s not a date…or do I? </em>Akaashi’s face reddened, and he was glad it was so dark outside.</p>
<p>“Mhm, sure.” Kuroo grinned, his teeth glinting white. </p>
<p>Akaashi fidgeted with his hands. <em> Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad. To date someone. </em>His arm burned under the cast.</p>
<p>
  <em> We’ll see what happens. </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>sleep??? who's she? I don't know her! I was so excited to get this chapter out early that I ruined my sleep schedule, but I think it was worth it. I hope you like it so far! ♡＾▽＾♡</p>
<p>Next chapter will be called "facemasks and cookie dough"</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. facemasks and cookie dough</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Storytime and some explanations about soulmarks.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Spoiler: they did not go out for dinner the next night. After feeling queasy all day, Akaashi considered his options. <em>I could choose not to go. You’re gonna ghost him? Really? How would you feel about that? See? Terrible idea. I suppose I could go. But it’s a date and dates are…frightening.</em> <em>Unless it isn’t a date. Is it? No. Yes? Maybe. I can’t do this.</em></p>
<p>“I’m going to be sick,” Akaashi groaned and shuffled to the bathroom. He knelt in front of the toilet, clutching his stomach. Besides the burning anxiety in his stomach, it felt like there was fire trapped in his cast. <em> And why the hell is my arm hurting? It’s been getting worse and worse. It should be better! Hey…maybe that can be my excuse for why I can’t go out. </em> Akaashi dry heaved over the toilet, but nothing came up—he’d forgotten to eat again today. <em> You’re the worst. You should at least try to go out with him. I haven’t been on a date…on an outing…like this in so long…  </em></p>
<p>His phone buzzed in his pocket. <em> I hope that’s not him. Shit, what time is it? Am I late? I need to brush my teeth. Fix my hair—no, no, I need to check the text first. Yes. You should answer that. I have to answer that. </em> Fingers trembling, he took out his phone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>(18:03) hey hey!!! So…about dinner…Something came up and I can’t go tonight</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>(18:03) I promise we’ll go out sometime, okay? Maybe next week??</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> This must be him. Shit. </em> Akaashi added Bokuto as a contact. His fingers felt strange typing out the name. <em> Bokuto Koutarou.  </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>(18:07) What a coincidence, I have an unexpected conflict, too. We can have dinner another time, Bokuto-san.</b>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Akaashi thought he would’ve felt more relieved by that news, but instead it seemed like a hole had expanded in his heart. He always felt a touch of emptiness inside; he didn’t, however, expect to feel that gap expand in his chest because of a couple of texts from some man he’d known for less than 24 hours. <em> You’re catching feelings, you’re falling for a man you just met, </em> Akaashi’s anxiety taunted him. His stomach gurgled, giving him heartburn. He felt sick. Nauseated and lonely, he curled up beside the bathtub with his head in his hands. <em> At least my arm isn’t burning anymore. Well. For now, at least.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t you dare.”</p>
<p>“I have to.”</p>
<p>“No!”</p>
<p>“You’re too young to understand, Bo.”</p>
<p>“ …huh?” </p>
<p>“Nevermind. I gotta do it. It must be done. I’m sorry it has to end like this.”</p>
<p>“If you love me, you won’t do it.”</p>
<p>“I love you, bro. But you and I both know it has to be this way.”</p>
<p>“Please, man…you don’t have to do it.” Bokuto pleaded.</p>
<p>“Too late,” Kuroo pressed a button on the controller to launch the blue shell. “It’s done.”</p>
<p>“I was about to cross the finish line!” Bokuto wailed as Princess Peach zoomed past him to victory in her cute pink car. Kuroo grinned.</p>
<p>“I know, that’s why I had to do it. I timed it just right, too. Kenma would be proud.”</p>
<p>“Welp, at least I had fun!” Quickly recovering from his loss, Bokuto smiled, although it morphed into a pained grimace mere moments later. He massaged his arm.</p>
<p>Kuroo turned off the game and raised an eyebrow. </p>
<p>“You okay?”</p>
<p>“Yeah. Well, I think so? I don’t really know,” Bokuto looked at his soulmark bashfully. “I think…I think, maybe, I found my soulmate sometime lately?”</p>
<p>“What? Really? When?” Kuroo whipped around to face him. </p>
<p>“My mark has been feeling funny since yesterday. While we were playing, it felt—hm. It felt kinda tingly and painful, I guess? Oh, uh, uh, scorching! That’s a better word for it. But yeah. It felt red-hot, like when I accidentally touched the inside of the oven when I was five. And it’s been getting worse.” Bokuto lightly ran his fingertips over the little phrase tattooed onto his flesh. <em> His star. </em> He always thought it sounded so romantic.</p>
<p>“Huh, that seems kinda weird. Mine didn’t hurt, and I don’t think Kenma’s did, either. I grabbed his hand, pulled him out of the street, and on the sidewalk, we noticed that our tattoos weren’t black anymore. It all happened so quickly.” Kuroo smiled fondly. He pulled up his sleeve and showed off his shining gold mark: <em> Street superhero.</em> </p>
<p>“Yep, you’ve told me. Hey, uh, do you happen to know what Akaashi’s tattoo says?” A light blush dusted Bokuto’s cheeks with pink.</p>
<p>Kuroo snorted. “Ah, you’re into him? Good luck. He says he has a mark, but as far as I know, he hasn’t told anyone what it says. He never wears anything with short sleeves, he never talks about it, he never shows interest in anyone. And now his cast covers it.”</p>
<p>“Oh.” Bokuto couldn’t hide the disappointment in his voice. His soulmark began to burn.</p>
<p>“Hey, aren’t you going out with him tonight? You can ask him yourself.”</p>
<p>“Oh, yeah!” Bokuto checked the time and leapt to his feet. Searing pain shot up his arm, causing him to whimper. </p>
<p>“Bo?” Kuroo’s brows knitted together with concern. </p>
<p>“Maybe I shouldn’t go tonight,” Bokuto’s expression fell. “I should get this—ow, shoot!—checked out or something. I’ll talk to you later.”</p>
<p>“Whatever you think is best, man. Maybe you should text Suga. He’s usually pretty good with this stuff.” Kuroo stood up and left Bokuto’s apartment. He texted Kenma.</p>
<p>Bokuto put on sweatpants and curled up in bed, clutching his arm to his chest. After hemming and hawing for a couple of minutes, he shot two texts to Akaashi. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eventually Akaashi stopped lying beside the bathtub and decided to actually take a bath. He convinced himself that he deserved a nice night, with or without a date—he could be his own date. Akaashi put on an expensive honey-lemon facemask, poured himself a glass of wine (but took the whole bottle into the bathroom), and prepared a bubble bath for himself. It was extravagant and indulgent, but it felt nice. He put a plastic bag over his cast to avoid getting it wet and sunk into the hot water. Akaashi sipped his wine and relaxed. <em> Kuroo’s right. I do need to think about myself sometimes. I can already feel my anxiety melting away. I can handle this. Bokuto and I can try again later. This is fine. Everything is great.</em> <em>Everything is perfect and wonderful and fan-fucking-tastic. </em><em>Maybe if I keep repeating that</em>, Akaashi thought bitterly, <em>I'll actually start to believe it.</em></p>
<p>He heard the front door open and familiar footsteps head toward the bathroom he was currently bathing in. Two gentle knocks on the bathroom door followed. </p>
<p>“Just takin’ a bath.” Akaashi refilled his glass. </p>
<p>Kenma opened the door a crack. Noticing the copious amount of bubbles concealing his friend’s body, Kenma slunk into the bathroom. He leaned against the wall and halfheartedly played Candy Crush on his phone while Akaashi nursed his wine. </p>
<p>“You don’t normally drink.”</p>
<p>“Decided to treat myself tonight.” Akaashi shrugged. </p>
<p>“Oh?” Kenma said, surprise momentarily flashing across his face.</p>
<p>“Hey, I’m not all work all the time, Kenma-kun.”</p>
<p>“Never said you were. Kuroo’ll be glad to know he’s rubbed off on you.” Kenma scoffed.</p>
<p>“Is that why you’re in here? To spy on me for him? I’m fine,” Akaashi said jokingly, the wine already making his cheeks flush scarlet. </p>
<p>“Not to spy, to check up on you. Because you’re my friend.” </p>
<p>Akaashi took a long drink out of his glass. He paused for a long moment.</p>
<p>“I’m fine. I don’t need checking up on.”</p>
<p>“We thought you’d be, hm, sad since Bokuto-kun cancelled your date. And based on your apparent urge to drink an entire bottle of wine, Kuroo and I are right.” Kenma’s phone dinged and chimed as he flew through the levels.</p>
<p>“Is that why Kuroo was gone all day? He was out with Bokuto?” Akaashi blurted out. The sweet wine had loosened his tongue, the emotions clear on his face. </p>
<p>“Mm.” Kenma grunted in affirmation. He’d done enough talking for the evening—unlike Kuroo, he was content to be a silent, but vaguely comforting face for Akaashi to vent to.</p>
<p>Finishing his second glass, Akaashi wondered if self-care was supposed to feel this painful. <em> Why did Bokuto skip out on me? He could hang out with Kuroo—why can’t he spend time with me? Maybe Kuroo told him something. Or maybe he decided he didn’t want to spend time with me after all. I don’t blame him. I’m not interesting or exciting or wealthy or…anything. All I have is a pretty face. </em></p>
<p>He scrunched up his nose, heat prickling his skin. <em>But I</em><em>'m not even that pretty anyway. I have bags under my eyes and wrinkles and my back always hurts and I'm not even thirty. I'</em><em>m not handsome enough to be with a famous athlete like him. I don’t interest him. I’m not good enough for someone like him. There's no way he's actually into me. And he probably already has a soulmate— </em>as if on cue, his arm began to burn.</p>
<p>“Why would he cancel on me? What did I do wrong?” Akaashi sniffled, feeling like a raw nerve, overwhelmed by too much emotional stimulation. “But it’s not like it matters. We wouldn’t have gone out anyway, because I was about to chicken out myself. I felt so sick and my arm hurts, and there’s this terrible ache in my chest…”</p>
<p>“Hm?”</p>
<p>“I’ve been trying to love myself more—ever since Kuroo and I had that talk, I’ve been trying to get in control of my anxiety. You know that. I’m trying to ignore those intrusive thoughts, but it’s so hard. It’s really, <em> hic </em>, hard!” Akaashi hiccuped a couple more times before continuing. “Kuroo says I can talk to him…I don’t want to burden him with this. Or burden you, but I feel like I can’t stop.” </p>
<p>“Mm.”</p>
<p>Akaashi set his empty glass down. A fierce pain shot up his left arm. Inhibitions down, he raised his voice. “And this fucking arm won’t stop hurting! It’s supposed to be healed, so why’s it doing this? Y’know,” Akaashi said, eyes brimming with hot tears, “I bet it’s my goddamn soulmark that’s burning. It’s just like it to do something shitty like that.” </p>
<p>Kenma raised an eyebrow but stayed silent. Though he feigned disinterest, he couldn’t deny that he was a little curious about Akaashi’s enigmatic tattoo.</p>
<p>“This…this <em> thing </em> has tormented me since I was a kid! It’s a curse. You’re lucky, Kenma, real fucking lucky.” Kenma winced at those words, words that dripped with bitter venom, but Akaashi didn’t notice. “Not everyone’s soulmate loves them, y’know. Sometimes soulmates are, <em> hic </em>, aren’t good people. Sometimes they’re abusive or neglectful or…or worse. Not everyone is as perfect as you and Kuroo. I’m sure he’s told you, because he tells you everything, but Kuroo’s never met my parents. He’s never seen ‘em, or talked to ‘em, or…or even heard their fucking names leave my lips. You know that, right? You wanna know why?” </p>
<p>Kenma slipped his phone into his pocket and looked at Akaashi with a somber expression. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to know.</p>
<p>“Because my mom left, and my dad’s the reason why,” Akaashi whispered, as if he was revealing classified information. His voice shook. “I remember her smiling once. Just once, when I was a kid and we were at the beach. Now my memory of her is nothing but a shadow, but <em> he </em> lingers like a stain I can’t scrub out. She abandoned me, and he’s…fuck! <em> He’s </em> a voice mocking everything I do, and my soulmark is a reminder of it! Soulmates are bullshit. Fuck!”</p>
<p>Akaashi sat up straight, peeled off his face mask, and splashed bathwater on his ruddy, tear-stained cheeks. His thoughts merged into an incoherent jumble, blurred from the alcohol. A door opened and shut in the distance. Kenma stared at the floor.</p>
<p>“Kitten, I got takeout for dinner! ‘Kaashi, are you still up?” Kuroo’s voice sounded so far away, yet still too loud for Akaashi’s pounding ears. After gingerly patting his friend’s wet shoulder, Kenma went to the kitchen to tell Kuroo to shut up. Akaashi stayed in the tub until the water grew cold.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Have I really never told you the story before?”</p>
<p>“Nope, I’d remember if you had. I’m sure I would remember.”</p>
<p>“Well, get comfortable because I’m about to tell you a little fairy tale, featuring the handsome knight Suga and his lovely Prince Daichi.” Suga smiled, putting his phone on speaker before setting it on his kitchen counter. He rolled up his sleeves and started making cookies. </p>
<p>“Dai and I went to high school together. I swear my heart skipped a beat when I saw him for the first time. He was quiet and looked so broody, but he was the sweetest guy. And he looked great in our uniforms. Anyway, after I first laid eyes on him, my soulmark began to burn, too. For months, actually. I couldn’t go to school some days—it felt like a drill had bored through my bone. But one day,” Suga sighed, and Bokuto imagined his dreamy expression, “on the perfect snowy winter day, Daichi and I were sitting—hey!” Bokuto could hear a dull <em> whap </em> over the phone and a low snort of laughter. He absentmindedly rubbed his soulmark.</p>
<p>“Who’re y’on the phone wit’?” Daichi said with a mouth full of stolen cookie dough.</p>
<p>“Bo. I’m telling him about how we got together.”</p>
<p>“Ah!” Daichi swallowed audibly. “It was terrible. We were both such idiots. We pined for each other until our arms nearly fell off—”</p>
<p>“Hey, don’t take over my story! I was just getting to the good part, my love.” Suga cleared his throat. “Anyway, Daichi and I were sitting beside each other in class. He was reviewing his notes before class, I kept sneaking glances at him—”</p>
<p>“And all of a sudden,” Daichi cut in, “my pen exploded! Black ink splattered everywhere. Everyone else in the classroom started laughing, and my face got so warm, it was like I had a fever…I must’ve looked like such a—”</p>
<p>    “—cutie! Even with ink on your face, you were adorable. You were a Daichi in distress, so I very heroically took your hand and led you to the bathroom. I helped you out of that stained sweater and—”</p>
<p>“—and you immediately tried to lend me yours, even though it was half a size too small.” Daichi chuckled. “But at that moment—”</p>
<p>“It was right then and there in that bathroom—”</p>
<p>“We noticed them—”</p>
<p>“Our marks—”</p>
<p>“They lit up—”</p>
<p>“The words became a deep mocha brown—”</p>
<p>“—with speckles of a shimmery beige on top. That’s how we knew— ”</p>
<p>“—that we were soulmates. And we’ve been together ever since,” Suga finished breathlessly. </p>
<p>Bokuto’s head swam. <em> How are they not the same person? </em> He blinked a few times, trying to process all of that.</p>
<p>“So to answer your question, Bokkun, that pain you’re feeling is normal. It’s meant to—hey, wait until we’re off the call to do that! <em> Gosh, </em> Dai, you’re ridiculous!—It’s meant to push you to connect with your soulmate. ”</p>
<p>“…so I shouldn’t have cancelled the date.”</p>
<p>“Hm?”</p>
<p>“Oh, nothing! Nothing. Thank you for the advice. I really appreciate it. My world has gotten so…tumultuous lately.” Bokuto said. He rubbed his eyes.</p>
<p>“It’s no problem at all. Talk to you soon!” Suga’s response was fast and slightly muffled at the end. Bokuto tried not to think about the reason why, and he hung up before those suggestive noises got louder. </p>
<p>  After changing into pajamas and settling into bed, Bokuto sent Akaashi a few texts, but the conversation was rather one-sided.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>(22:49) I’m really sorry. like realllllly sorry about today. I still wanna see you tho, what day would be good for you?</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>(22:58) I’ll make time for you. Any day you’re free will be perfect for me :)</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>(23:35) sorry I didn’t notice the time! I bet you’re asleep right now and here I am, blowing up your phone. Goodnight, sleep tight!!! </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bokuto fell asleep, waiting.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>relationships are hard, but that date WILL happen and things WILL get better eventually for these two<br/>And I don't know who needs to hear this, but things will get better for you, too (* ¯ ³¯ *) ♡</p>
<p>Next chapter is called "casts and colors" and it is...exciting ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. casts and colors</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The date we've all been waiting for!!!</p>
<p>9/9/20: I updated the end note (*^‿^*)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Akaashi didn’t expect to wake up to text messages from a man he hardly knew, and somehow, the contents of the texts surprised him even more. <em> “I’ll make time for you.” What? He would do that? Why would he make such an effort just to see me? He doesn’t know me, and I don’t know him,</em> Akaashi shouted internally, <em> I don’t know this guy! </em> But he couldn’t deny that what Bokuto said had soothed something deep inside of him. His heart beat fast as he typed out a response. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>(08:05) I wasn’t feeling well, so I went to bed early. I’m sorry I missed your texts. Would Monday evening work for you?</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Not a minute passed before Akaashi had received an answer. He didn’t realize he had been holding his breath.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>(8:05) sounds spectacular!!!! and no worries, I’m a night owl. I can’t expect everyone to have a wacky sleep schedule like mine lol</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> No worries. </em> Akaashi’s face flushed. Usually when people told him not to worry, he felt irritated, but with Bokuto, even though the words were said via something as cold and emotionless as text, the phrase seemed so genuine. <em> No, I’m reading too much into this</em>. Resolving not to get too attached, Akaashi still went about his Sunday with a smile tugging at the corners of his lips and messages from Bokuto at his fingertips. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Akaashi preferred to spend his lunch breaks alone. On most days, he’d work through it, occasionally taking a nibble from his bento box. If he was feeling particularly wild, he would listen to some relaxing music and take a couple of minutes to pause and truly enjoy his food. Today’s break started no differently than usual—he unpacked his lunch and turned on a calming playlist. His stomach rumbled in anticipation. <em> Finally</em>. Then there was a knock on his door.</p>
<p>“Akaashi-kun, do you have a moment to talk?”</p>
<p>“Come in.” Akaashi drooped a bit when Suga came in. It wasn’t that he disliked him—no one could harbor ill feelings toward Sugawara—but he felt rude eating in front of his superior. <em> This is fine. </em> He glanced at the time. <em> …I can wait until dinner. </em></p>
<p>“I heard you’re getting your cast off today,” Suga said cheerfully, flashing that handsome smile of his. “That’s exciting.”</p>
<p>“It is. I’ll be glad to get it removed.”</p>
<p>“I bet! Let’s get down to business, hm?” Suga walked closer and leaned over Akaashi’s desk. He smiled sweetly, but that wry twinkle in his eyes was unnerving. <em> He’s up to something. I know he is. </em></p>
<p>“Of course, Suga-san.”</p>
<p>“Usually your work is so good, but this past year was different—”</p>
<p><em> Shit. I’m fired. Why didn’t he tell me sooner? I’m not going to be able to pay my half of the rent</em>. <em> Kuroo’ll kick me out and I’ll be living on the streets in a cardboard box. Maybe if I sell my books…No, I couldn’t part with them. I’d have to resort to— </em></p>
<p>“ …Akaashi-kun?” Suga waved his hand in front of his colleague’s face. Akaashi blinked at him, zoning back in. His face was pale with sudden terror. “Are you alright? I think I lost you for a moment. I didn’t expect you to react like that to such good news.”</p>
<p>“…pardon?” Akaashi squeaked out the word.        </p>
<p>“Your work this year. It’s been remarkable, truly outstanding. You’ve been given a great promotion. You’ll look over the documents officially tomorrow, but I insisted that I get to break the news to you first so that I could see your reaction. To be honest, I really didn’t expect such a horrified look!” Suga chuckled. </p>
<p>“Oh. <em> Oh</em><em>.</em>” Flushed with embarrassment, Akaashi gave a small smile. “Thank you.” </p>
<p>“Don’t thank me!” He held his hands up defensively. “It’s all you. I lobbied and fought on your behalf, but you’re the one who earned it.”</p>
<p>“I guess…I guess I did,” Akaashi said, standing and starting to pack up. “My apologies, but I have—”</p>
<p>“Your appointment? I saw that you requested early leave today. I’m glad you’re finally getting your cast off!” Suga headed to the door.</p>
<p>“Thank you. Goodbye, Suga-san.”</p>
<p>“Oh, Akaashi-kun?”</p>
<p>“Yes?”</p>
<p>“Come play with us when you’re feeling up to it. We’ll go easy on you.” Suga grinned and left before Akaashi could stammer a reply. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Following his doctor’s appointment, Akaashi went home to get changed for his, for lack of a better term, date. <em> It’s not a date</em>, he kept telling himself, <em> it’s just him paying me back for spiking a ball into my nose. </em> Pulling on those black pants that Kuroo liked, Akaashi appreciated having the use of both arms now. <em> No, that’s not fair. It’s not even his fault it hit me. </em> He put on a blue button-down and a slate grey cardigan. <em> So why am I going out with him?  </em></p>
<p>A blush crept up his cheeks—Akaashi knew exactly why he wanted to go out with Bokuto, but he convinced himself that it was just for the free dinner.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bokuto had gone on many dates—people as funny and attractive as he is don’t often lack in the romance department—but he was genuinely confused about this one. For one, admirers tend to text him back immediately, and Bokuto rather liked the attention. Akaashi was less verbose than most, to say the least. Simultaneously alluring and irritating as hell, the brief, lackluster messages Akaashi would send caused the rest of Bokuto’s problems. <em>What does he like? Where do I take him? What if he doesn’t like yakiniku? </em></p>
<p>“That’s silly, everyone likes yakiniku!” Bokuto announced to his now empty closet. And that’s problem number two. Bokuto had no idea what to wear, considering he still wasn’t entirely sure about where to take his date. <em> Casual or formal? What if he hates the color red? No, that’s stupid—he’s not a bull, he won’t care! But what if…? No! Stay on track! Clothing. </em></p>
<p>“It’s better to be formal, yeah? Yeah. I’m pretty sure I heard that somewhere.” Bokuto cycled through his entire wardrobe in an attempt to find what felt <em> right</em>. Ending up in a chic navy blazer, matching pants, and a white dress shirt, Bokuto left to pick up his date.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The restaurant had been nice, quiet—not the kind of place Akaashi thought Bokuto would take him—and the food was delicious. Afterwards, the pair ended up going on a walk. The weather was just too nice, they both had reasoned, but a perceptive outsider would’ve been able to tell that the clear sky and cool breeze weren’t the only reasons why the two men had decided to spend just a bit more time with one another.</p>
<p>Neither had spoken much during dinner, considering that Bokuto was preoccupied with stuffing his mouth and Akaashi wasn’t talkative to begin with, but full bellies and the fresh outside air put them both in more amicable moods. The conversation came slowly but before long, it flowed like water through a sieve.</p>
<p>The couple meandered into a nearby park. Bokuto chattered excitedly about anything and everything that crossed his mind while Akaashi would respond with quiet monosyllables. Stopping suddenly, Bokuto hushed when he noticed the sun setting. The pair silently watched the sun dip below the horizon before continuing their walk. <em> He was really struck by that, </em> Akaashi thought, <em> I didn’t peg him to be the sort to like sunsets and whatnot</em><em>.</em> He eyed Bokuto with his peripheral vision. <em> I guess he’s more of a romantic than he initially seemed. Wait, what? No! This isn’t a date, this isn’t romantic, this is just two guys hanging out. Or as Kuroo would put it, just two bros being bros—   </em></p>
<p>“Favorite color?” Bokuto asked all of a sudden.</p>
<p>“Hm?” Akaashi walked beside him on the quaint cobblestone path. They’d been around the park three times now. </p>
<p>“I asked what your favorite color was.”</p>
<p>“Oh. I don’t…I don’t know if I have one, Bokuto-san.”</p>
<p>“Really? Huh. Hm, you look like your favorite is…yellow. Like a goldeny type of yellow.”</p>
<p>“Why do you say that?” Akaashi couldn’t help but wrinkle his nose a little. <em> Yellow is too bright for me. I don’t even think I own anything yellow. Yellow is such an…aggressive color. Far too bright</em>. </p>
<p>“I dunno. I just think that it would be fitting for you to secretly be fond of something that’s pretty different than you. You seem, hm, calm and collected and dependable. Like a rock! But in a good way. And yellow contrasts with that, y’know? It’s bubbly and a little uh…uh, what’s the word…ostentatious? I think that’s right. You’re not showy, Akaashi, but I think you’re drawn to the kind of friendly warmth that yellow has.” Realizing he was rambling, Bokuto shut his mouth. </p>
<p>Akaashi stared at the ground, taking in what he said. </p>
<p>“Wow,” he eventually breathed out. </p>
<p>Bokuto blushed. “I’m sorry, that was a lot—”</p>
<p>“No, no. It’s fine.” Akaashi sat on a park bench and looked up at Bokuto’s big, round eyes. Flecks of amber and a rich honey brown swam in those golden eyes, and Akaashi quickly averted his eyes. His breath hitched. <em> On second thought… </em>“I think you’re right about yellow. What’s your favorite color?”</p>
<p>“Guess!” Bokuto plopped himself down on the other side of the bench. Akaashi glanced at him briefly.</p>
<p>“Blue.”</p>
<p>“Wha-?! How’d you know?” His eyes opened wide, silver eyebrows arched in surprise. </p>
<p>“It suits you.”</p>
<p>“You think?” Bokuto scooted a bit closer.</p>
<p>“I do. I don’t know if I can put a finger on why, but…it seems right for you to like it.” A soft blush crawled onto Akaashi’s cheeks. It spread across the bridge of his nose as he continued. “It’s a calming color, isn’t it? It’s trustworthy and unassuming. It felt like it would be your favorite.”</p>
<p>“Aw, Akaashi!” Bokuto grinned. He inched closer. “I didn’t know you were just as sappy as I am.”</p>
<p>“We only met a little while ago, Bokuto-san. There’s a lot we don’t know about each other.”</p>
<p>“But it doesn’t feel like that, does it? I might be alone in thinking this, and I hope I don’t sound creepy, but I feel like we know each other. Maybe not the specifics, like birthdays or what kind of cake you like or what songs you sing in the shower, but the big things? We know the big things. Even though you don’t say much, when I read between the lines of what you <em> do </em>say, it feels like you…you get me. Geez, that probably doesn’t make sense. I sound like such a weirdo.” Bokuto let out an awkward laugh. He had the urge to sink into his blazer and hide away. </p>
<p>“It is a little strange,” Akaashi said softly, fidgeting with his hands, “but I understand.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I was way outta line with that, and I understand if you want me to leave—wait, what?” Eyes wide with surprise, Bokuto looked at him. It was indiscernible in the moonlight, but Akaashi’s pupils dilated just a tad. Bokuto didn’t notice that or Akaashi’s rapid heartbeat, but he did pick up on the way he so anxiously fiddled with his fingers. Without thinking, without hesitating, Bokuto sidled closer until their legs were touching and impulsively took Akaashi’s hands in his own. </p>
<p>“…heh, uh, they looked cold…” Bokuto stammered. He wasn’t wrong—Akaashi’s fingers were like icicles against his own warm hands. He gently massaged the freezing digits, feeling every knuckle, nail, and callus. </p>
<p>“…I tend to get cold,” Akaashi said, his soft voice nothing more than a whisper in the wind. He hesitated before speaking: he didn’t trust his voice not to crack. Bokuto’s gesture was so innocent, his touch so tender…<em> This man is going to be the end of me.  </em></p>
<p>The pair sat on that bench in silence, bathed in moonlight and hands clasped, for far longer than what either of them would have expected. Bokuto kept sneaking glances at Akaashi, with his slightly parted lips and pretty nose tinged red from the cold. Although he could tell the other man’s eyes were on him, Akaashi didn’t react. He only gazed up at the stars. Bokuto wrenched his eyes away and looked up. </p>
<p>“It’s a very clear night. We’re lucky.” Akaashi’s low voice broke the silence.</p>
<p>“Looks the same as it does every night to me,” Bokuto said with a little laugh. “I prefer sunrises over stars myself. There’s more going on, y’know?”</p>
<p>“I didn’t think you were a morning person.”</p>
<p>“I’m not.” Another one of those ebullient laughs. “But when you’re getting up early for practice and to travel, you end up seeing a lot of sunrises. Huh. Maybe I just learned to love ‘em, because I see them so often? But it seems like that would make me hate them. Interesting stuff to think about.” </p>
<p>“Practice? You play professional volleyball, right?” </p>
<p>“Yep! I’m super lucky I’m on a great team! You should come see our games sometime, we’re really good.” Bokuto beamed with pride. “Do you play?” </p>
<p>“I used to. In school. Now I’m an editor at a publishing house.” Though he sounded unenthused, Akaashi truly enjoyed his job.</p>
<p>“Aw, it’s so cool that you’re an editor! I figured you were smart, but wow! <em> And </em> you played volleyball? What position?” Excited, Bokuto squeezed his hands gently. Akaashi’s blush returned with a vengeance.</p>
<p>“S-set…setter.”</p>
<p>“You have to toss for me sometime! I bet your sets are amazing. Oh, I’m just so excited, Akaaaaashi! Wait—are you cold? Maybe we should head in. I’ll walk you home. Okay?” Bokuto released his hands and stood.</p>
<p>“Thank you.” Akaashi slowly rose to his feet. The cold evening air had settled in his bones, and he was stiff. “And my sets are probably terrible now. I haven’t practiced in quite a while.”</p>
<p>“Then I’ll have to help you practice!” Bokuto walked out of the park with Akaashi beside him. </p>
<p>“I’d like that.”</p>
<p>The pair continued silently. Bokuto wasn’t entirely sure when he should leave to go home, and Akaashi didn’t say anything, so they walked into the apartment complex and up to Akaashi and Kuroo’s apartment together. </p>
<p>Bokuto fidgeted with his hands behind his back. “So. I’ll text you later?” His hopeful smile made Akaashi’s heart swell.</p>
<p>“And I’ll text back.” Akaashi got out his key and unlocked the door. He turned to face his date, the smallest of smiles gracing his lips. “I had fun with you tonight. Thank you, Bokuto-san.”</p>
<p>Bokuto stared at him, wishing he could take a picture of that precious little grin. <em> Ew, stop being creepy! Chill! </em> He shook his head to break his odd little trance and smiled wide. “We’ll have to hang out again soon! And I’m holding you to that volleyball thing—I really, <em> really </em> want you to set for me. Got it?”</p>
<p>Akaashi let out a chuckle. “Alright. Goodnight.” He opened the door and went into his apartment, leaning back against the closed door. <em> Wow</em>. Exhaling slowly, he took a moment to center himself. <em> Wow…he was…wow. </em> Akaashi’s head swam, thoughts clogged by Bokuto. <em> He’s so kind…and understanding and gentle. God, how could I not fall for him? I just met him, this is nuts. I don’t know how to deal with this… </em>His hip buzzed. Akaashi pulled out his phone and couldn’t help but smile. </p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>(22:17) heyyyyy look what I saw after leaving your apartment!!!</b> <b>it reminded me of you :)</b></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bokuto had managed to take a blurry picture of a shooting star and sent it to Akaashi. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>(22:20) That’s lovely. It really is. Thank you for sharing it with me.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>(22:21) awww anytime!!!!! </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>(22:22) maybe i should spend more time star-gazing!! Wanna do that for our next date?</b>
</p>
<p><b>(22:22) wait, I don’t mean date like an actual </b> <b> <em>date</em> </b> <b> ahahah jk jk…unless?? </b></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bokuto arrived at his apartment as Akaashi was getting ready for bed. Akaashi’s phone sat on his nightstand, but he had enough self-control so as to not leap to answer every one of Bokuto’s texts as soon as he received them. <em>I’m not that whipped for him</em>, Akaashi thought as he stripped out of his clothes. He put on flannel pajama pants and paused. <em>No. </em></p>
<p>His heart seemed to stop. <em> This can’t be right. </em>His blood seemed to thicken: it felt like icy sludge was moving through his veins. Akaashi ran his fingers through his hair, tugging roughly.</p>
<p>His soulmark, that ugly stain that reminded him of everything wrong with his childhood, was no longer a soot-colored stain on his arm. Painted with steely blue and a deep, glowing gold, the letters looked like they contained a galaxy. </p>
<p><em> No. </em> Akaashi blinked. <em> No, this can’t be right! I just met him! I’m not prepared for this, I’m not ready! </em> He licked his thumb and rubbed his mark, as if the tattoo could be scrubbed off with some elbow grease. The mesmerizing letters seemed to mock his efforts. <em> This isn’t happening. </em> His heart, pounding like hail on a tin roof, caught in his throat—he couldn’t think. <em> I can’t do this yet. I’m not ready. I’m not ready, I— </em> He carded his fingers through his hair. <em> …Sleep. I need sleep, I can’t…I can’t deal with this. Not right now. I can’t… </em> His phone chirped in the background. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>(22:59) I’m sorry if I offended you, I didn’t mean to :(</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> I can’t think, I can’t…Too much noise, I can’t… </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>(23:04) It was a joke, but not a good one, I guess. I’m sorry. I just thought…nevermind</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> But you like him! </em> A little voice in the back of Akaashi’s head chimed in but was immediately smothered by a more insidious beast. <em> You’ll end up just like your parents! </em> Akaashi roughly tugged his pajama shirt onto his body. <em> Soulmates are bullshit, and you know it. He looks nice, but you don’t know him. He could be tricking you. You saw how your parents ended up. You don’t need anyone, and besides, there’s no one for you. No one wants you—  </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>(23:10) Shoot, you probably wanted to get to sleep, right? And I’m bothering you again. I’m sorry, I’m a real idiot sometimes </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> No one! It’s better to be alone than to get hurt. It’s better to be alone.  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>(23:11) Goodnight, sleep tight &lt;3</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ignoring his phone, Akaashi climbed into bed. Breathing slowly, deeply, he thought about Bokuto’s warm, calloused hands wrapped around his own, but the image of his father’s rough hands poisoned the thought. Those hands…Akaashi squeezed his eyes shut and pressed his face into his pillow. He didn’t notice his tears until they soaked into his pillowcase. </p>
<p><em> I just want what everyone else has</em>, he thought, drifting into an unpleasant slumber.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I feel like people are way too chill in soulmate AUs...tbh, personally, I think I'd be like Akaashi and freak out about suddenly discovering my soulmate. </p>
<p>Next chapter is called "rotten looks and murder" (¬‿¬)</p>
<p>Edit: thank you <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/softtofu9">softtofu9</a> for mentioning <a href="https://5000letters.tumblr.com/post/123773500067/whoarei-she-guessed-my-favorite-color-first">this</a> in a comment!!!!</p>
<p>(also i am very excited now that I know how to link to things ahahah)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. rotten looks and murder</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's good to have great friends :)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Bokuto got up the next morning, he texted Akaashi a picture of the sunrise. He had a great view from his balcony: the wispy purple clouds stood out beautifully against that pale creamsicle sky. <em> Aw, nice! This one isn’t even blurry </em> , Bokuto thought when he sent the photo. <em> Akaashi will like it. </em> After watching the sunrise, he took a shower and made himself some tea, although it tasted a bit burnt. As he sipped it, he checked his messages. <em> Huh, nothing. </em> His expression fell just a bit. <em> I guess he doesn’t like me after all. That’s…fine. That’s okay. Maybe he needs space. I’m too clingy. </em> Bokuto sighed. His phone buzzed. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>(07:20) hey man! Did something happen with you and Kaashi last night? He was acting weird this morning</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>(07:21) I thought we hit it off… </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>(07:21) like look at this!! </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bokuto sent a picture of his soulmark in all its blue-and-gold glory. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>(07:22) I couldn’t handle the suspense so I took his hands last night and he didn’t seem to mind but when I checked my arm on the way home I almost DIED I</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>(07:22) I really REALLY hoped it would be him because hes just so awesome ohmygosh and tbh I could just drop dead right now, my dude</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>(07:23) bro…don’t die on me, bro</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>(07:24) aw bro :’) I’ll hang on, just for you ku-bro</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>(07:25) hey!!!! Not just for me</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>(07:25) bro you gotta hang on for your soulmate ;)</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>(07:25) you really mean that?? I’m actually really worried</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>(07:25) he hasn’t responded to my texts and tbh it kinda doesn’t feel great :(((</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>(07:25) I think I screwed up and im being too clingy and it’s kinda freakin me out</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>(07:26) don’t worry, it’ll be okay</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>(07:26) ughhhh I gotta head to work, but I’ll call you later, ok?</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>(07:27) okie dokie dude have fun :/</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bokuto sighed and got ready to head out himself. It took longer than usual, considering he kept glancing down at his phone, waiting for Akaashi’s name to show up under the “Notifications” list. He left his apartment feeling less cheerful than usual.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nothing seemed to change after Akaashi’s promotion. The changes weren’t obvious, at least, and Akaashi was thankful no one besides Suga had made a big deal out of it. His paycheck was heftier, he had a new title that meant absolutely nothing, and he did the same work he was doing before. <em> Then again, I’ve always had a lot of responsibilities around here. Maybe the promotion is supposed to reflect what I’ve always been doing. Bureaucracy's a bitch. </em>He sighed, typing away at his computer. He raised an eyebrow when a message popped up.</p>
<p>“A meeting in ten minutes?” Akaashi murmured to himself as he skimmed over the cryptic email Suga had sent out. <em> What is he up to now? </em>Akaashi couldn’t help the frown that weighed on his lips. He just wanted to do his job and go home—why had everything gotten so complicated so suddenly? </p>
<p><em> Nothing’s more complicated than it was before,</em> a voice seemed to say, <em> you’re on edge, so everything’s bothering you. Including things that you wouldn’t have even bat an eye at before all of this…mess. </em> Akaashi’s frown deepened into a full-fledged scowl. <em> I’m fine. I’m not on edge, am I? Well. I’m always on edge. But I will admit it’s worse today. But why? I don’t— </em> He remembered his phone, ringer silenced, sitting abandoned in his bag. <em> …fuck.  </em></p>
<p>He finished up the assignment he was working on and left his office to attend that meeting. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What the hell, Bokkun? Would ya get it together already? You’re wastin’ my sets, and it’s pissing me off.” Miya Atsumu threw his hands up in the air after Bokuto had missed his seventh consecutive spike. The first couple were understandable—they were only warm-ups, after all. But the ace, acting rather out of character, had suddenly developed a habit of slamming the ball down way outside of the lines of the volleyball court. </p>
<p>The setter glared at Bokuto, who stared back with dull eyes. He muttered a sorry and practice continued.</p>
<p>Atsumu continually gave him rotten looks, still irritated about his tosses being squandered, and the whole team felt the tension—even Hinata picked up on Bokuto’s sullen mood. With his multiple botched spikes, inconsistent serves, and flat-out terrible receives, the ace certainly didn’t look like a star during practice. Afterwards, he went for a long run, both to punish himself for screwing up so much and to clear his mind. His skills hadn’t gotten worse overnight, but his mind and heart weren’t on the court: they were hopelessly preoccupied with a man who didn’t seem to want him back. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Apparently the irritation was still present on Akaashi’s face when he walked into the conference room because terror washed over Yachi’s face when he came in. It was a shame he was too crabby to feel bad. He sat near the door, a chair apart from his closest coworker.</p>
<p>“Hello, everyone,” Suga said, sitting at one end of the conference table, “I’m sure you’re all wondering why I called this sudden meeting.”</p>
<p>Yachi began to tremble, clearly thinking about what she’s done to deserve this public execution, and the rest of the office stared at the head of their department with varying amounts of worry in their eyes. A suffocating silence filled the room. Suga took in a deep breath. </p>
<p>“You might notice that Asahi isn’t here today.”</p>
<p>Akaashi cocked an eyebrow and inspected Sugawara’s poker face. He couldn’t read him. His coworkers eyed each other nervously—the tension grew with each passing moment. </p>
<p>“My word, you all look so anxious! It’s like you think I murdered him! Don’t worry, don’t worry, he’s fine. He took the day off, because it turns out that he found his soulmate!” Suga’s blank expression became an animated smile in the blink of an eye. “Dai and I are throwing him a surprise party this weekend at our house. You’re all invited, but I need you all to keep quiet about it, alright?”</p>
<p>All that tension burst like a bubble, and happy chattering replaced the anxiety-ridden silence. <em> Always with the dramatics, I swear… </em>Not in the mood to deal with this, Akaashi quietly left and resumed working in his office. A dark cloud seemed to trail him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bokuto ran until his lungs were ready to burst—then he pushed himself to take two steps more. He doubled over as soon as he stumbled into the locker room, hands on his knees and breathing labored and heavy. Despite the chill in the air, his entire body was covered in sweat and his face red from exertion. Wrinkling his nose in disgust, Sakusa left the room with Atsumu following close behind. Bokuto took a longer shower than usual, allowing his sore muscles to relax under the warm water, and he took his time lathering up his hair with shampoo. He stepped out after rinsing, dried off, and put on sweatpants and a hoodie. Yawning, Bokuto walked outside and promptly collided with his favorite orange-haired teammate. </p>
<p>“Bokuto!” Hinata barked, standing with his hands on his hips, expression serious. “We need to talk!”</p>
<p>Bokuto blinked. <em> What?  </em>“Is this about practice today? We all have rough days,” he said, sounding more tired than usual as he ruffled Hinata’s fluffy hair affectionately.</p>
<p>“No! Yes? Kind of!” Hinata puffed his cheeks out. </p>
<p>“What about then?” Bokuto couldn’t help but chuckle. Hinata never failed to lift his spirits, no matter how glum he was.</p>
<p>“You seemed so sad today. What’s going on?” </p>
<p>“…I’m kind of having a hard time right now. I, well, um, I…I found my soulmate. I think. I’m almost definitely sure he’s my soulmate, but I don’t think he likes me.” Bokuto slouched a bit, radiating dejection. “I think I scared him off with all of my texts, or maybe I talked too much on our date—”</p>
<p>“Hey, don’t talk like that!” Hinata smacked his shoulder. “You can’t give up. He’s an idiot if he can’t see how amazing you are. Is your soulmark all bright and colorful now?”</p>
<p>Bokuto pushed his sleeve up, revealing the shiny letters on his arm. </p>
<p>“Aw, yours is really pretty,” Hinata said with that heart-warming smile of his.</p>
<p>“Yeah. Yeah, it is. But…what if he rejects me? Like he doesn’t believe in soulmates? I haven’t known him for long, but he’s so special to me already. I’d do anything for him, I can't stop thinking about him—he’s quickly becoming my whole world.”</p>
<p>Hinata thought for a moment, then his face lit up.</p>
<p>“Then you’ll just have to get him to fall in love with you anyway. It doesn’t matter if you’re soulmates or not.” Hinata shrugged. “The universe pushed you two together, and now it's up to you to do the rest.”</p>
<p>“I guess I never thought about it like that!” Bokuto perked up, newly enthused about wooing Akaashi.</p>
<p>“Besides…now’s your chance to be like the guys in those stupid rom-coms we watch!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Akaashi fantasized about putting on pajamas and getting into bed during his entire walk home from work. He longed to curl up under his heavy blankets and get lost in a book—he’d much rather get involved with a fictional character’s problems than work out his real-life ones. He sighed and went into his apartment. Kuroo stood facing the door with his arms crossed.</p>
<p>“I’ve been waiting for you.”</p>
<p>Confusion flitted across Akaashi’s face for a brief moment before he returned to that deadpan expression. <em> Did I lose the television remote? </em> His eyes flickered to the remote lying on the coffee table where it belonged. <em> Not that then. He probably discovered that I stole that ugly yellow sweater he never wears…  </em></p>
<p>“Why?”</p>
<p>“Because you broke Bokuto’s heart, dude! Did you lose your phone or something?”</p>
<p>
  <em> Oh. It’s about that. Yikes. </em>
</p>
<p>“I was busy.”</p>
<p>“Busy?” Kuroo scoffed, “It doesn’t take long to send a text.”</p>
<p>“You know I don’t…text often.”</p>
<p>“You couldn’t make an exception for him? He really cares about you, ‘Kaashi.”</p>
<p>“We just met.”</p>
<p>“So? Look,” Kuroo groaned and ran his fingers through his hair, “he sent me sad emoticons this morning, and he hasn’t answered my calls. He hasn’t even sent me any weird memes or unflattering pictures of his teammates. It’s freaky and really unlike him. And not to point fingers, but I’m pretty sure it’s your fault.”</p>
<p>Akaashi’s brows knitted together. He didn’t respond.</p>
<p>“Hey, don’t shut down on me, okay? I know you didn’t mean to hurt him, but he’s as sensitive as you are. You hide it by bottling your feelings, but Bo wears his on his sleeve. And I get that he can be a little excitable. I mean, I’m overbearing sometimes, too, heh. But, Akaashi, I think he’s worth it. Please give him a chance.” Kuroo smiled sincerely. </p>
<p>Akaashi gave a curt nod before somberly retreating to his room. After changing into sleepwear and burying himself under his blankets, he finally cracked. Akaashi picked up his phone and typed out a message.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>(17:42) Bokuto-san, I don’t know why it has taken me this long to text you back. I promise I haven’t forgotten about you. I’m sorry for keeping you waiting.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Akaashi waited for a response. None came. Fingers trembling, he dared to send another text.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>(17:45) And stargazing sounds great for our next date, although I thought you wanted to go play volleyball?</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Moments after he pressed send, he received a message.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>(17:45) we can do both!!!! Volleyball, dinner, and then stargazing?</b> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Akaashi gulped. <em> Why’s he always so excited? Could he really be that thrilled to see me?  </em>Feeling bold, he sent another risky text—well, they felt daring and flirty to Akaashi. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>(17:46) Sure. But there’s something else I wanted to ask you. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>(17:46) Suga-san is having a party this weekend, and I was wondering if you’d like to go with me… </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He tensed up, hands sweaty and heart racing. <em> Oh no, oh no, oh no, he’s going to say no, he’s going to—  </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>(17:48) AKAAAAAAASHIIIII </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>(17:48) I WOULD LOVE TO</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>(17:48) &lt;3333</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>(17:49) what should I wear?? qwhat are you goin to wear??????? tell me everything!!!!!!</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eyes wide, Akaashi stared at his phone. After typing out the details and sending them along to Bokuto, he sent a polite “Goodnight” text and set his phone on the nightstand. <em> I hope Bokuto forgives me for being so cold before. I was being a jerk…I owe him an explanation. </em> Akaashi snuggled into his blankets and closed his eyes. <em> But that party…when Suga sees Bokuto and I together, he’s going to make such a big deal out of it in the office.  </em></p>
<p>“Ugh.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>oop I should be doing calculus instead of posting, but y'know, it's funny how life works sometimes lmao</p>
<p>Next chapter is called "strawberry red and lemon yellow" (๑˘︶˘๑)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. strawberry red and lemon yellow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The party! (although there's not actually much partying going on)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The rest of the week became a blur for both Bokuto and Akaashi. By the end of the week, each was riding an emotional high. Filled with excitement for his date, Bokuto did far better in practice than before. He channelled all of his nervous energy into explosive serves and bone-breaking spikes that even Atsumu found impressive. While the athlete glowed on the volleyball court, Akaashi watched the minutes tick by in the office. He’d muscled through all of his assignments (including some that wouldn’t be due for weeks) by lunchtime on Friday, and now he had nothing left to do—besides think about everything that could go wrong that evening, of course. Akaashi went over his plans for the fifth time in an hour.</p>
<p>
  <em> I’ll pick him up and we’ll take the train there. We’ll socialize. We’ll take the train back. I’ll walk him home. I’ll walk myself home. But what if he insists on walking me home? Should I refuse? No, then he’ll get depressed again. But he escorted me home last time! So it’s only right if I take him home this time. Especially if he’s drunk. Oh, geez, I hope he’s not a heavy drinker, and I hope Suga doesn’t encourage him— </em>
</p>
<p>A knock interrupted his thoughts. Akaashi corrected his posture and polished his glasses with the microfiber cloth he kept on his desk.</p>
<p>“Come in.”</p>
<p>“Hey, Akaashi-kun,” Suga said, walking into the bright office. The large windows let in the warm afternoon light, and Akaashi had a great view of the city skyline. Not that he ever took the time to stare aimlessly out the window. </p>
<p>“Good afternoon, Suga-san,” Akaashi said with that polite tone of his.</p>
<p>“Mhm, it really is! I’ll get right down to business: are you coming tonight? You never RSVPed. We’d really love to see you there.” Suga ran his fingers through his already tousled hair. </p>
<p>“Oh, I’m sorry. Yes. And…if it’s okay, I’d like to bring a,” Akaashi’s tongue couldn’t find the right word, “…a friend?” He winced internally. <em> Friend? That’s what you came up with? </em></p>
<p>Suga’s eyes widened. He rubbed his eyes in disbelief, and Akaashi rolled his eyes at his colleague’s penchant for drama.</p>
<p>“Who’s your friend?” </p>
<p>“You don’t—” Akaashi froze, remembering that Suga does, in fact, know Bokuto. The tips of his ears turned a bright strawberry red. <em> Shit. </em> </p>
<p>“I don’t what?” Suga raised an eyebrow and smiled, his eyes twinkling.</p>
<p>“I meant, er, uh, it’s a surprise.”</p>
<p>“You’re full of surprises today!” Suga laughed. “I’m glad you’re lightening up a bit. Well, whoever your friend is, they are very welcome. I’m excited to meet whoever has you all flustered like this. See you in a few!”   </p>
<p>“I’m not flustered,” Akaashi muttered as Suga left the office. He rested his forehead on his desk and groaned. <em> I can’t do this…  </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Akaashi could, however, and he did. Taking a quick detour, he went home to change into dark jeans and blue flannel. After combing his hair, he went to pick up Bokuto, who was standing on the sidewalk outside his apartment building. He wore black pants that hugged his legs and a black bomber jacket with bright, lemon yellow trim. The sight of him tapping away at his phone and wearing that outfit wasn’t anything special, but it struck Akaashi like lightning. He would’ve stared for longer if Bokuto hadn’t turned around and waved.</p>
<p>“Aghaashi!” He slipped his hands into his pockets and jogged across the street. </p>
<p>“Hey. I hope you weren’t waiting long for me.” The smallest of smiles graced Akaashi’s lips, and it was Bokuto’s turn to awkwardly stare, imagining those soft lips pressed against— </p>
<p>“Are you ready to go?” Akaashi started walking without waiting for a response.</p>
<p>“Oh, yeah! Yeah, yep.” Bokuto stayed glued to his side, their arms brushing every couple of steps. Neither would admit it, but the brief moments of contact lit them both on fire.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Because they took the train, it didn’t take long to get to Suga and Dai’s house. It was cute and quaint and incredibly domestic: it was everything the couple had dreamed of since their teenage years. As Akaashi and Bokuto walked up to the front door, Akaashi glanced at his partner. <em> I wonder if he’d like to live in a place like this one day. </em> Akaashi blinked, cheeks turning pink. <em> …wait, no. You’re getting ahead of yourself. It’s not like we’re together…not like that… </em> While Akaashi was sorting out his thoughts, Bokuto knocked, and Daichi answered the door, beer in hand.</p>
<p>“Hey! We’re so glad you guys could make it,” Daichi moved aside to let them in. </p>
<p>Bokuto sauntered in with that goofy grin of his, Akaashi following. Everyone had gathered in the living room and crowded around the happy couple at the center of the celebration: Asahi and the short fellow reclining in his lap. Akaashi stayed by the door and leaned against the doorframe, while Bokuto perched himself on the arm of the sofa. Blushing furiously, Asahi held his partner close to his chest, while the brown-and-blond-haired man, gesturing wildly, described how the two had met. </p>
<p>“—and then I fell into the display, knocking oranges absolutely everywhere, seriously, all over the floor of the grocery store. It was hilarious, but Asahi looked like he would be sick. Like, I thought he was going to blow chunks right then and there—”</p>
<p>“Noya, I didn’t look <em> that </em> bad, did I…?” Self-conscious, he rested his chin on the top of his soulmate’s head. </p>
<p> “You never look bad, babe,” Noya said with a grin. “When I saw him like that, I knew I couldn’t leave him to deal with the mess and the irritated store staff all on his own. So I grabbed his hand and we booked it! We ran out of the store and for a few blocks before stopping—it was like we were a couple of teenage delinquents. I pulled him into some weird boutique, and that’s when he noticed that his soulmark had changed colors.”</p>
<p>Asahi hugged Noya closer, but his blush grew brighter. He murmured something into his ear. Noya burst into laughter and whispered something back before continuing his story. <em> They act like they’re the only two people in the world </em>, Akaashi thought, though perhaps ironically, given that he’d been watching Bokuto the entire time Noya was talking. He liked the way Bokuto’s muscled legs looked in those pants, he liked how his jacket stretched over his biceps, he liked that two-toned hair and wondered how it would feel to run his fingers—</p>
<p>“I understand why you didn’t want to tell me who your “friend” was, Akaashi-kun,” Suga leaned close and whispered.</p>
<p>Akaashi flushed. <em> Oh my god, he knows, of course he knows, he always picks up on these sorts of things— </em></p>
<p>“Why don’t you two go outside? I know you don’t like to drink, and I imagine things will get a bit, mm, <em>interesting</em> in here once Dai cracks open the good bottles of wine.” Suga patted his shoulder and went into the kitchen. </p>
<p>Akaashi tried to swallow past the lump growing in his throat. <em> Go outside? Maybe I can sneak off alone. No, no! I can’t abandon him. It wouldn’t be right. It’s so hot in here. Isn’t it? Maybe it’s just me. </em>Akaashi felt like an engine overheating and crashing, and judging from Bokuto’s concerned expression, he looked like it outwardly, despite his best attempts to maintain his deadpan expression. Bokuto slid off his perch and walked over to his partner.</p>
<p>“Hey? Akaashi?” Bokuto carefully put a hand on his shoulder. </p>
<p>“Y-yeah? I’m fine.” Akaashi avoided eye contact. Bokuto narrowed his eyes, his expression thoughtful. </p>
<p>“Follow me,” Bokuto said decisively, sliding his hand down Akaashi’s arm and taking his hand. Electric shivers zipped up Akaashi’s spine because of that innocent, yet oddly intimate gesture, and instantly, Akaashi knew that he would gladly follow this man anywhere. And currently, he was following Bokuto to the backyard—well, he was lovingly pulled out there. Bokuto released his hand and sat on the grass. He stretched his legs out, grunting softly.</p>
<p>“I’m so stiff!” He massaged his legs. </p>
<p>Akaashi’s face heated up. He hesitantly knelt beside Bokuto, legs tucked neatly beneath him. Despite being rather tall himself, Akaashi felt so small compared to his partner. <em> He’s a pro-athlete, what do you expect? He’s tall and made of muscle…And his confidence! That must be it, that must be why he seems…larger than life. He’s so confident. I would be, too, if I was as kind and handsome and talented as he is. </em></p>
<p>He found himself staring at those arms once again, which flexed as Bokuto kneaded and rubbed his thighs. Akaashi shivered, both from the cool wind that whistled through the grass and from imagining what else those strong arms could do.</p>
<p>Bokuto paused and took off his bomber jacket. He wrapped it around Akaashi’s shoulders, but the smaller man thought Bokuto’s loving smile was warmer than any jacket. Lying down in the grass with his hands behind his head, the athlete gazed up at the few stars twinkling through the dark clouds.</p>
<p>Akaashi slipped his arms into the baggy sleeves—<em>I didn’t realize how…well…big he really is</em>—and pulled the jacket close. Cautiously, he laid down beside him. Full, dark clouds concealed most of the stars, so Akaashi opted to close his eyes. He could smell the grass, the dirt, the mint growing in Suga and Dai’s garden, and…something else. It was warm, inviting, and a bit woody, like a cedar tree in a rainstorm, but Akaashi could detect some delicate citrus notes. The fragrance was intoxicating—it became even more so when Akaashi realized who it belonged to.</p>
<p>“Akaashi?” Bokuto sounded more hesitant than usual, as if he was biting back what he actually wanted to say.</p>
<p>“Yes?” Akaashi didn’t open his eyes.</p>
<p>“Do you…” Bokuto trailed off. He cleared his throat and bit back his question. “Thank you for inviting me tonight.”</p>
<p>“I’m glad I did. I like spending time with you, and I felt so terrible after ignoring you before.”</p>
<p>“Oh, it’s fine! It’s fine. I was just concerned about you! Y’know, because you didn’t answer. I was just worried, but now I don’t need to be worried anymore. It’s all good. We’re cool. It’s all fine—”</p>
<p>“Bokuto-san.”</p>
<p>“…yes?”</p>
<p>“I know it must’ve hurt you.” Akaashi opened his eyes and turned his head to look at Bokuto, “I’m sorry. I was…to be honest, I was scared to respond.” </p>
<p>“Scared? Me, scary?” Wide-eyed and incredulous, Bokuto stared at him. “Is it because I hit you with a volleyball that one time? That won’t ever happen again, I <em>promise</em>—”</p>
<p>“No, no,” Akaashi said, voice low, “it’s not because of that. I…” Akaashi tried to find the right way to say what he was thinking, but the words evaded him. </p>
<p>“Whatever it is, you can tell me whenever you’re ready,” Bokuto smiled warmly and took Akaashi’s hand, giving it a light squeeze. “I won’t rush you.”</p>
<p>Turning his head to face the gloomy, cloudy sky, Akaashi teared up. <em> He’s so kind…he’s so genuine…he’s perfect.  </em>And at that moment, whether Akaashi acknowledged it or not, he was hooked. Against his better judgement, he’d become addicted to this man sitting beside him. Akaashi squeezed Bokuto’s hand back.</p>
<p>“What were you going to ask me before? “Do you…?” What were you going to ask, Bokuto-san?” </p>
<p>“If you believed in soulmates.” </p>
<p>“Do you?” Akaashi asked softly, trying to prevent his voice from cracking.</p>
<p>“With all my heart.”</p>
<p>“Oh.”</p>
<p>“It’s okay if you don’t believe in them! I get it, I get it, I do. I was just wondering, you know? And I accept your answer. Or, well, your lack of an answer. I figured you, uh, weren’t into that whole soulmate stuff…”</p>
<p>“I…I want to believe. That’s what I’m scared about, actually,” Akaashi let out a weak chuckle. “My parents…well, they were soulmates, but they weren’t a good match. My mom was…I don’t remember much of her. And I doubt that my…my father,” he whispered the word as if it would somehow summon the man of his nightmares if he said it too loudly, “would’ve been a good match for anyone. He was…I…” Akaashi struggled to find the words, but Bokuto waited patiently.</p>
<p>“…he was a terrible person. And it messed me up.” He finally finished. </p>
<p>The grip on Akaashi’s hand tightened just a bit. What Bokuto really wanted was to pull his soulmate into his arms, shield him from the world, and coo that everything’s okay now—he settled for merely squeezing his hand. But the tiny gesture was enough for Akaashi.</p>
<p>“Akaashi, I—”</p>
<p>“I know you won’t hurt me. You’re not him. If anything, <em> I </em> was the one acting like him when I hurt you. I should've thought about your feelings, too. Not just mine.” The pain and disgust was evident on Akaashi’s face. </p>
<p>“Hey, hey, no. It did sting a bit when you didn’t respond, but I totally get it! I was scared, too, but now that we’re talking, I feel a lot less worried. I’m here for you, and I know you’re here for me. We don’t have to be afraid anymore, now that we’ve got each other. Right?”</p>
<p>“Y-Yeah. I guess you’re right.” Akaashi couldn’t deny that he <em> did </em> feel a bit better now. </p>
<p>“But I can tell you’re hesitant, so we’ll go slow! Whatever pace you’re going at, I’ll slow down to match. It is a little silly that soulmates are expected to be so close to each other immediately, isn’t it? And hey, maybe we’re platonic soulmates.” Bokuto sat up and beamed, his smile lighting up the night. </p>
<p>Akaashi’s heart skipped a beat. <em> God, he’s so…he’s…he’s… </em> Overcome with the excruciatingly raw emotions that bubbled up in his soul, Akaashi spontaneously rolled over and embraced his partner. The hug was awkward, sure, considering that Akaashi had his arms clumsily wrapped around Bokuto’s abdomen and face pressed into his side, but it made Bokuto’s heart soar. <em> Akaashi Keiji is hugging me! And I didn’t even ask him to! Akaashi is hugging me!  </em>Holding his breath and moving carefully, Bokuto combed his fingers through his partner’s hair and found that the messy black curls were even softer than he thought they would be.</p>
<p><em> I </em> <em> wish we could stay like this forever. </em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>y'all...I'm so soft for these two owl boys (+ Noya brings me so much joy lmao)</p>
<p>Next chapter is called "crossword puzzles and teddy bears" (and I am so excited about it!!!!)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. crossword puzzles and teddy bears</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Post-party + text messages + a date</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This update is my favorite so far: a lot is going on and it's kinda chaotic? (it's chaotic in a good way though, I think, lmao)</p>
<p>The first bit of the chapter takes place immediately after the party, the text threads occur later (on different days), and the date happens sometime mid-winter. Hopefully the timeline is clear (even if it's a little vague)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eventually the two parted and left for the train station, hand in hand. After getting off the train, they bickered over who was going to escort whom home, but they ultimately decided to walk by themselves. Akaashi waved shyly at Bokuto as they went their separate ways and headed home. </p>
<p>Before he even stepped into his apartment, Akaashi could hear the groans from inside. He braced himself and went in.</p>
<p>“Aw, not again! Why are you so good at this?”</p>
<p>“Nah, you just suck.”</p>
<p>“You wound me, kitten.”</p>
<p>“Mm, you still love me.”</p>
<p>“Maybe I do, but that’s not going to stop me from using my special attack!”</p>
<p>Rolling his eyes at his boyfriend’s stupid antics, Kenma continued to click the buttons rapidly. Kuroo, knowing he’s going to lose, strategically set his own controller down and began to tickle his partner. </p>
<p>“That’s cheating!” Kenma grunted indignantly, struggling not to give in and laugh.</p>
<p>“He’s right. That really isn’t fair, Kuroo-san,” Akaashi said, taking off his shoes. He shuffled down the hallway and yawned.</p>
<p>“Oi?” Kuroo paused his “special attack” and watched Akaashi disappear into his bedroom. A grin spread across Kuroo’s face. </p>
<p>“I know what you’re thinking. Don’t.” Kenma poked his soulmate’s cheek. </p>
<p>“But he’s wearing Bo’s jacket!” Kuroo whispered loudly.</p>
<p>“And?”</p>
<p>“And that means one of two things: either ‘Kaashi broke into Bokuto’s apartment just to steal his clothes or Bo, with his heart of gold, willingly gave his jacket to that clothes-thief. I’m placing my bets on the second scenario, which means they’re totally together now! I gotta text Bokuto and ask him to tell me everything—”</p>
<p>“Hm?”</p>
<p>“Yeah?”</p>
<p>“Kuro.”</p>
<p>“…I sound obsessed, don’t I?”</p>
<p>“Mm.” Kenma grunted affirmatively, and gave him a peck on the cheek. “Now let’s keep playing.”</p>
<p>“So you can beat me again? No way!”</p>
<p>“You’re a sore loser,” Kenma scoffed.  </p>
<p>“Yeah, yeah, but I don’t think I’ll be the one who’s sore tomorrow.” Kuroo lowered his voice and waggled his eyebrows.</p>
<p>“Why are you so gross?” Kenma looked repulsed, but he still leaned in for a kiss.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>(06:40) the sunrise is realllllly pretty this morning!! almost as pretty as you, Akaaashiiii &lt;3</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>(06:49) It looks like a painting. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>(06:49) Good luck at practice today</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>(07:05) you have fun at work!!!!</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>(07:06) remember to take your meds and don’t skip lunch, ok??? </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>(07:10) Ok</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>(07:11) im serious!!! (ง'̀-'́)ง</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>(07:11) pwease take care of yourself &lt;33333</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>(07:12) Only if you promise to never say “pwease” again</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>(07:13) i’d give up anything for you, even my pweaseeee priveleges</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>(07:13) priveliges</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>(07:13) Privileges</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>(07:15) …would you give up volleyball?</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>(07:20) … </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>(07:20) I’m kidding, I wouldn’t be so cruel, Bokuto-san </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>(07:21) yOU SCARED MEEEE</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>(07:21) NO CUDDLES FOR U</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>(07:21) big meanie &gt;:(</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>(07:22) :,(</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>(07:23) nevermind nevermIND NEVERMIND NEVERMIND NEVERMI</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>(07:23) I TAKE IT BACK I TAKE IT ALL BACK</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>(07:23) u own my heart </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>(07:23) all of my cuddles belong to u forever and always</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>(07:23)  o shit i gotta go, remember to eat ok? &lt;33333</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>(07:25) I’ll remember to eat, I promise</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>(17:50) heyyyyy when you get a day off, you should totally come to a game :)</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>(17:51) my teammates keep asking about you lmao</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>(18:01) Oh</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>(18:06) no no nono it’s not a bad thing</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>(18:06) they just want to meet the person im always talking about</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>(18:07) You talk about me…?</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>(18:07) well DUH i adore u and i want everyone to know i adore u</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>(18:07) although tsumtsum thinks you’re imaginary :/</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>(18:08) even tho I showed him pictures of u!!!!</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>(18:08) but then he called me a creepy stalker :(</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>(18:08) You’re not a stalker, that was rather rude of him to say</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>(18:09) And you showed him pictures? Of me?</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>(18:09) mhm the cute ones of us from when we went to that festival together!!!!</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>(18:09) oh gosh shit sorry </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>(18:10) i shouldv’e asked your permission first</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>(18:10) i know you’re shy and anxious and dont like attention and im sorry, i won’t show them any more photos</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>(18:11) It’s ok, don’t be sorry.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>(18:11) I’m just surprised</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>(18:12) ??????????</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>(18:12) why</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>(18:12) akaaaassshiiiiii why are you surprised????</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>(18:13) I didn’t expect you to talk about me to your friends or show them pictures or for them to actually want to meet me</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>(18:14) i don’t understand</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>(18:14)  you’re my everything, how could i NOT talk about you???</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>(18:16) I like you so much, Keiji, I really really do, and I’m really heckin proud of you!!! I tell them about how hard you work and how brilliant you are and how nice your voice sounds when you read that book you’re secretly writing out loud to me </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>(18:17) and dont even get me started on how cute you are, i could write like, an ESSAy on how pretty you are</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>(18:20) …do u actually want that essay cuz im bout to write it</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>(18:20) That would embarrass me too much</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>(18:20) But thank you</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>(18:21) I’m sorry, I’m just not feeling well right now.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>(18:22) do you want soup? I’ll make kuroo bring you a blanket and then i’ll make soup</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>(18:22) Go lie down!!!! Have you eaten today? Are you cold??? do you have a fever??</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>(18:23) Not that kind of not feeling good</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>(18:24) Oh oh oh oh I see I seee okay</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>(18:24) do you want to talk to me about how you’re feeling? Or does texting feel like too much right now? I can call you</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>(18:27) Answering is hard. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Within seconds, Akaashi’s phone rang. He picked up with shaky fingers, and a warm voice came through the line.</p>
<p>“I’m on my way, okay? I’ll be there in fifteen minutes. You said that texting would be a struggle right now, but do you feel okay speaking?” Bokuto spoke softly, his voice measured and calming. He waited for an answer, but Akaashi’s sharp intake of breath wasn’t much of an affirmation. </p>
<p>Bokuto continued as he ran, his footsteps pounding on the cold pavement. “I’ll just talk then! It’s a-ok with me. I’ll help you calm down and get you grounded, okay? And there’s no pressure for you to say anything, but go ahead and interrupt me if you want.” He paused, thinking for a moment, then resumed.</p>
<p>“I’m gonna need you to do a couple of things for me. Is that okay? Do you remember that jacket I gave you a while ago? I want you to put it on and close your eyes.” Bokuto heard shuffling and a soft whimper from Akaashi’s end. His heart ached. “Just listen to my voice, Keiji. Soon I’ll be there to hold you in person. But for the next few minutes, I want you to pretend I’m already there, giving you a big hug and stroking your hair and rubbing your back. Breathe deeply. Nice and slow. I’m almost at your apartment.”</p>
<p>Bokuto burst into the lobby of the apartment building. Out of breath, he darted into the elevator and pressed the button for Akaashi’s floor. The athlete took in big gulps of air.</p>
<p>“Boy, it’s hard to jog and talk at the same time!”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry,” Akaashi murmured, “but thank you. For this.”</p>
<p>“What kind of soulmate would I be if I didn’t do this stuff, Keiji? I could tell you were feeling overwhelmed, and the least I can do is try to comfort you. I hope I’ve been helpful so far?”</p>
<p>“I…” Akaashi caught his tongue before the other two little words he was thinking of slipped out. <em> Not yet. </em>“I appreciate you.”</p>
<p>“Oh, Akaashi! That’s all I could ever ask for. Hearing my voice over the phone is nice and all, but you know what you’ll appreciate even more? Watching movies, eating soup made by yours truly, and cuddling under a big blanket!” Bokuto smiled warmly as he walked into the apartment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As the weeks passed, chilly autumn bled into a freezing, merciless winter. Akaashi had gone to see one of Bokuto’s games, the athlete had visited the editor’s office on a whim one day, and the pair talked often. Savoring the good days and enduring the bad hand-in-hand, they gradually grew more comfortable with each other, but neither wanted to push the other. Bokuto meant it when he said he’d move slowly for Akaashi, although their glacial pace began to make them both ansty. </p>
<p>On this frigid Saturday morning, Akaashi and Bokuto were working out in the fancy gym the pro-athletes used. Well, Bokuto went through his intensive training routine while Akaashi, who was too sore from setting for hours the evening before, served as his personal cheerleader. </p>
<p>“…five, six, seven—Bokuto-san, fix your form—eight, nine, ten, eleven…” Akaashi counted out Bokuto’s reps. He was sitting cross-legged on the rubbery gym floor while Bokuto did pull-ups. The athlete’s hands gripped the metal bar tightly, biceps bulging as he raised his chin above the bar. Bokuto’s shirt lifted a bit as he moved, periodically exposing a peek of his abs, shiny with sweat… Akaashi couldn’t deny that he appreciated the view. <em> Maybe we should go swimming in the pool downstairs later… </em>His cheeks reddened when he imagined Bokuto in nothing but swim trunks with beads of water dripping down his— </p>
<p>“‘Kaashi? You still with me, dude?” While Akaashi was daydreaming, Bokuto had zipped through his reps and hopped down. He stood over his companion with an amiable grin and hands on his hips. </p>
<p>“Ah. I’m here. Just admiring the view.” Still rosy-cheeked, Akaashi smiled innocently, and it was Bokuto’s turn to become a blushing mess. </p>
<p>“Oh, yeah?” Bokuto made a show of flexing like a bodybuilder. “You into this?”</p>
<p>“You look silly,” Akaashi stifled a laugh, “but honestly? Yeah, I am kinda into it.”</p>
<p>Bokuto’s pretty eyes widened. Perplexed, he tilted his head to the side.</p>
<p>“Why are you surprised that I’m attracted to you?”</p>
<p>“Well, I, hm. I don’t know. I guess we don’t normally talk about that sort of stuff, and I never really thought of you as, um, well…looking at me like that?” Bokuto’s blush deepened into a gorgeous crimson. Akaashi liked the color on him.</p>
<p>“You haven’t noticed…?” Akaashi snorted. “And I thought I was dense when it came to all of this.” </p>
<p>“Hey! No need to make fun of me…you’re so mean sometimes! But I don’t mind! I don’t mind, not at all. Not if it’s you.” Bokuto cleared his throat. “Hey…can you help me do push-ups today? I saw this super cool thing online, and I want to try it.” </p>
<p>He kneeled on the floor, ready to get into plank position. “Get on my back.”</p>
<p>“…pardon?” </p>
<p>“Sit on my back. Wait, no. Um…uh…oh, right, I remember! <em>Lie</em> <em>down</em> on my back. Yeah. Sitting would put too much pressure on my spine…or something like that, but lying down would distribute your weight better? The reasoning doesn’t matter—I just need you to lie down on me.”</p>
<p>“Are you sure about this?”</p>
<p>“Aw, you don’t think I can handle it? I thought you’d have more faith in me,” Bokuto said with a pout. “You aren’t going to hurt me, and the added weight will be useful! I didn’t get this strong by taking it easy, and I’m in the mood for a challenge.” </p>
<p>“Well…alright, but don’t push yourself too hard.” Akaashi watched Bokuto get into a plank before hesitantly climbing on top of him. Laying himself belly-side down on top of his partner, Akaashi flushed at the intimate contact. Sure, Bokuto was focused entirely on his workout and him being absolutely doused in sweat wasn’t exactly sexy, but Akaashi could think of nothing except the beautiful man beneath him. <em> We haven’t even kissed yet, and here I am, lying on top of him… </em>Akaashi couldn’t help but laugh at how ridiculous they must look. </p>
<p>“You good up there?” Bokuto said, slightly strained. </p>
<p>“Mhm.” Akaashi rested his hands on the athlete’s shoulders, giving them a light squeeze. </p>
<p>Bokuto lowered himself to the floor and grunted as he pushed himself back up to a plank. The athlete moved slowly, and Akaashi could tell that he wanted to truly push himself. <em> I guess I should get comfortable, this might take a while. </em> Bokuto grunted from the effort, and Akaashi responded by staying perfectly still. He tried to ignore the way those muscles moved and flexed beneath him. <em> I need to bring a book to read next time. Maybe a crossword puzzle. Anything to keep my mind off of…this.  </em></p>
<p>“Mgh…!” Bokuto groaned loudly as he slowly powered through his reps. If Akaashi had any composure before, that emphatic noise certainly dissolved it. He tightened his grip on Bokuto’s shoulders and rested his chin on the knuckles of his left hand.</p>
<p>“Still feeling okay? You’re doing great,” Akaashi murmured in his ear.</p>
<p>“Mm, I feel…hngh…awesome…” Bokuto huffed. Akaashi’s whispery encouragement would have made butterflies flap about in Bokuto’s stomach, but the burn of his muscles overpowered those delicate feelings. </p>
<p>“I’m glad you saved this for last. You sound tired.”</p>
<p>“Wha..? I’m not…!” He grunted. Bokuto bit his lip and pushed through the last of his push-ups before letting his body collapse to the floor. Panting, he rested his cheek against the cool floor. Akaashi rolled off and kneeled beside him.</p>
<p>“You are.” Akaashi patted his head. “Let’s go get some lunch.” </p>
<p>“Ugh, my legs are jelly, Agaaaashi! I can’t go anywhere.” </p>
<p>“Today wasn’t even leg day. But that’s alright—I’ll go out with Kuroo and Kenma instead.” Akaashi stood up.</p>
<p>“So mean!” Bokuto rolled over onto his back, and with arms outstretched to Akaashi, said, “Help me up?” </p>
<p>Akaashi took his hands and pulled his soulmate to his feet. Bokuto retrieved his gym bag, the two donned their jackets (being the infamous clothing-snatcher he was, Akaashi was wearing one of Bokuto’s coats), and they left the gym.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You covered it last time,” Akaashi said after they’d finished eating. “It’s my turn.”</p>
<p>“Mm, nope!”</p>
<p>“Bokuto-san.”</p>
<p>“Akaashi.”</p>
<p>“No.” Akaashi took out his card.</p>
<p>“Akaashi-san?”</p>
<p>“Don’t try to distract me.” </p>
<p>“<em>Keiji. </em>” </p>
<p>Cheeks pink and eyes wide, Akaashi paused, wondering why Bokuto had to say his name like <em> that</em>, why he felt the need to purr the word and let the syllables slide off his tongue like warm honey. <em> Does he know what he’s doing to me? He can’t be doing this by accident. </em></p>
<p>“You’re too late.”</p>
<p>“…what?”</p>
<p>“I paid while you were in the bathroom.” Bokuto beamed, clearly delighted with himself. </p>
<p>Akaashi’s eyebrows raised in surprise, and he tried to scowl, but he couldn’t bring himself to be upset with his partner.</p>
<p>“Why did you tell me before? Now I look silly.”</p>
<p>“Aw, you take yourself too seriously. And I think you know why I waited!”</p>
<p>Akaashi crossed his arms. Deciding to humor him, he responded, “No, tell me why.”</p>
<p>Setting his elbows on the table, Bokuto rested his head on his hands and smiled a cat-like grin. <em> He’s spending too much time with Kuroo </em>—the thought darted through Akaashi’s mind. </p>
<p>“I wanted to see that look on your face. You get all blushy and cute.” Bokuto stood up and, taking Akaashi’s hand, pressed a gentle kiss to his knuckles. “Ready to get outta here?”</p>
<p>Short-circuiting from Bokuto’s bold displays of affection, Akaashi could only nod and whisper breathlessly, “Yes.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After a ridiculous amount of rounds of rock, paper, scissors—Akaashi was unnaturally good at the game and Bokuto insisted that he must be reading his mind somehow—the pair ended up choosing to head to Akaashi and Kuroo’s apartment. Before long, Akaashi was unlocking the door and walking in. </p>
<p>“Hey—” A shrill scream interrupted Akaashi’s greeting. Alarmed, Bokuto barged in to shield the shorter man from whatever danger was lurking in his apartment, but he was met with the sight of Kuroo cowering behind Kenma, both of whom were sitting on the living room floor. Pausing the game, Kenma glanced at Bokuto with an exhausted expression. </p>
<p>“Could you come hold this big baby? He screams at every jumpscare. It’s exhausting.”</p>
<p>“Oi, what do you mean? I’m not scared…I’m protecting you, see?” Arms wrapped tightly around his boyfriend as if he was a teddy bear, Kuroo rested his head on Kenma’s. </p>
<p>“Sure,” Akaashi said with a teasing tone. After taking off his shoes and coat, he scooted past Bokuto and sat, legs tucked beneath him, on the sofa behind the couple. Wandering closer, Bokuto watched as Kenma unpaused the game. Kuroo, unnerved and pale, clutched Kenma closer as the eerie noises of the game filled the room. <em> For such an intimidating guy, Kuroo’s pretty soft</em>. Akaashi smiled at the thought. <em> It’s adorable. </em> Out of the corner of his eye, Akaashi saw Bokuto moving, but by then it was too late to intervene.</p>
<p>As the atmospheric music came to a crescendo, Bokuto tiptoed behind Kuroo and, suddenly gripping his shoulders, yelled “Boo!” </p>
<p>Another shriek followed, but it was accompanied by Akaashi’s snort of laughter and the softest, most precious giggle from Kenma. Having just reached the final checkpoint and saved the game, Kenma appreciated Bokuto’s good timing, and he enjoyed seeing his partner act like a scaredy cat (when it wasn’t interrupting his game, of course). Kuroo’s face shifted from pallid with fright to rosy with indignation.</p>
<p>“Fuck you, Bokuto!” Kuroo jumped up, hands balled into fists.</p>
<p>“Hah, I got you GOOD!” Bokuto wheezed with laughter as Kuroo chased him around the little apartment.</p>
<p>“…Good luck with them,” Kenma said to Akaashi. He retired to Kuroo’s room to edit the newest video for his channel. </p>
<p>Figuring the two would tire themselves out, Akaashi yawned and stretched his legs out on the sofa. <em> …I’m in love with an idiot</em>, he thought as he watched Kuroo wrangle Bokuto, putting him in a headlock and giving him a noogie.</p>
<p>“How about you two settle this with Mario Kart?” He eventually said, acting as their voice of reason. </p>
<p>“…” </p>
<p>Kuroo and Bokuto exchanged a glance before scrambling to grab controllers. They sprawled out on the floor like teenagers and were soon at each other’s throats in the game instead of in real life. Akaashi watched the first couple of races, but it didn’t take long for him to tire of their trash talk. Too wrapped up in their game, neither player noticed Akaashi heading into his room to retrieve the first jacket he’d borrowed from Bokuto ages ago and leaving the apartment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p> </p>
<p> “Okay, that’s 17 to 15. I am officially the king of Mario Kart, bro.” Kuroo grinned, his mood much improved. </p>
<p>“No way! Kenma could totally obliterate you, man,” Bokuto crossed his arms. </p>
<p>“Hm?” Kenma muttered, emerging from the darkness of Kuroo’s room like a bear coming out of hibernation.</p>
<p>“Nah, I bet I could beat him. I’m all warmed up from playing with you,” Kuroo said. </p>
<p>Kenma let out a “pfft.” Picking up Bokuto’s controller, he nestled into the sofa cushions.</p>
<p>“Let’s go then.” </p>
<p>As interested as he was in watching Kuroo get his ass handed to him, Bokuto was more curious about where Akaashi had gone off to. He peeked into the kitchen and meticulously checked the other rooms in the apartment. Finally, he knocked on Akaashi’s bedroom door. No answer. <em> What if he’s sleeping? Should I open the door? I’ve never been in his room before—what if he doesn’t want me to see it? Hm.  </em></p>
<p>“Welp, we’re doing this,” he whispered to himself as he opened the door. <em> …It’s so…Akaashi. </em> Bokuto couldn’t stop himself from walking in and examining his soulmate’s personal space. Although it was clean, Akaashi’s room was surprisingly cluttered. <em> I expected it to be, hm, barren, but there are books and papers everywhere… </em>Bokuto crouched down to inspect a stack of books piled up beside a bookcase crammed with thick volumes. Electric tea lights and candles lined Akaashi’s windowsill, and the entire room seemed so…cozy. </p>
<p>“Huh,” he said to no one in particular. <em> His room seems so small. I wonder if he’d like to stay with me sometime. </em> Bokuto’s eyes twinkled at the thought. <em> I’ll have to ask him. Well. I have to find him first, don’t I? </em></p>
<p>“Whatcha doin’ in here?” Kuroo said, leaning against the door frame. </p>
<p>“What are YOU doing?” Bokuto scrambled up, almost knocking over a lamp in the process.</p>
<p>“Not snooping around my boyfriend’s room. How ‘bout you, bro?”</p>
<p>“I’m not snooping, I’m…uh…looking for someone. And he’s not my boyfriend. I don’t think he’s my boyfriend? Not that I would mind, of course, but, erm, we haven’t put a label on our…relationship. It’s complicated.” Bokuto finished with a sigh. </p>
<p>“He’s your soulmate, but not your boyfriend? Hah!” Kuroo laughed like a hyena, tearing up at how <em> stupid </em> his friends are. “You two go out all the time, the way you two stare at each other is disgusting, and I <em> swear </em> if Akaashi doesn’t stop moaning your name in his sleep, I’m going to kick him out.”</p>
<p>“He…he what?” Bokuto stared blankly at Kuroo, but his heart felt as if it would burst.</p>
<p>“Nevermind, nevermind. But I don’t think Akaashi has ever been this happy in his entire life. Before you came along, he…well, he wasn’t doing great. That’s putting it lightly. He was in a really dark place, but you’ve done…something to him. He eats more and takes his medicine and visits his doc regularly…He just seems so happy,” Kuroo said, softening up. </p>
<p>He sighed. “You two are my closest friends, and frankly, I’m sick of watching you dance around each other like this. I get it if you want to stay friends, but everyone around you is suffocating in all of this sexual tension.” </p>
<p>“Are we really that obvious…?” Bokuto chuckled nervously. Kuroo was <em> this close </em> to slamming his head into the wall.</p>
<p>“Bokuto, were you listening to anything I just said?”</p>
<p>“…heh, sorry. I’m a little anxious, that’s all. I mean, I <em> shouldn’t </em> be, because he’s been flirting with me lately. At least, it seems like flirting? He’s not really the flirting type, but best friends don’t normally, er, say and do the things we’ve been doing. But I think he wants me to make the first move…but I’m also not sure, because we were going to to take things slow—”</p>
<p>“If you two went any slower, you’d be moving backwards in time. And what the fuck? Akaashi, our Akaashi, Mr. “Soulmates-Are-Stupid-And-I-Want-To-Be-Alone-Until-I-Die,” is <em> flirting </em>?! What’d he say? Ew, wait, nevermind—I don’t want to know.” Kuroo grimaced and gagged dramatically before he smiled a genuine grin. “But honestly, I’m proud of him. I kept telling him to be a little daring. Every morning, I say, “Just call him a nickname, tangle your fingers in his hair!” but I didn’t think he was actually listening to me.”</p>
<p>“Nicknames?” Bokuto let out an incredulous peal of laughter, “He only ever calls me Bokuto-san. I’d drop dead if he called me “Bokuto,” I think.”</p>
<p>“Nah, I think you’d immediately pop a—” </p>
<p>“Hey, hey, don’t say that!” Face growing hot with embarrassment, Bokuto lunged forward and clamped his hand over Kuroo’s mouth. “Let’s change the subject, yeah? Where do you think Akaashi went?” He removed his hand.</p>
<p>“The roof, probably. He’s been going up there pretty often lately.” A sly grin came to Kuroo’s face. “And since when have you been such a prude? We talk about sex all the time.”</p>
<p>“Aw, I don’t know…I guess it’s because…well. I think it’s because of him. He’s too special to talk about like that, you know? It’s so…peculiar. Everything feels different now that he’s in my life. Volleyball used to be my whole life, but now? Akaashi’s my world. I love him. I really do.” </p>
<p>If Bokuto didn’t have such an adorable, lovestruck look on his face, Kuroo probably would’ve blown chunks right then and there. <em> Was I this gross when I fell in love with Kenma? …yeah, I was, and I’m still gross. </em>He smiled, mostly to himself. </p>
<p>“Why’re you telling me all of this, man? Go tell him.” Kuroo said softly and patted his friend’s back<em>. </em> Smiling wide, Bokuto darted off to find his love.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A specific scene in this chapter is inspired by <a href="https://www.instagram.com/maddox_rider/?hl=en">@maddox_rider</a> on Instagram. I love, love, LOVE their art, so you should totally check them out ♡♡♡</p>
<p>Next chapter is called ""L" words and elevators" :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. “L” words and elevators</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>tbh this lowkey reads like a cheesy marriage proposal but I'm happy with it</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Akaashi figured he was as close to heaven as he could get at the moment. Sitting on the roof and watching the sunset with Bokuto’s large jacket swallowing him whole, he felt at peace. He closed his eyes after deep indigo conquered the soft orange and yellow hues of the sunset.</p>
<p><em> He’s been spending a lot of time with Kuroo these days, maybe he doesn’t like you anymore </em> , that familiar—but unwelcome—voice piped up, <em> you’re losing him. He doesn’t want to deal with someone as cold and heartless as you. He doesn’t want to be with you anymore, he’d rather be with Kuroo. He doesn’t want to fix you— </em></p>
<p>“No,” Akaashi whispered to himself, trying to take control of his anxiety. “I’m being ridiculous. I don’t need fixing. I’m not broken. He said he’d wait, and he meant it. He likes me for me. He likes who I am, faults and all.”</p>
<p>A gust of wind tore across the roof and further messed up Akaashi’s hair. His ears burned from the cold, and the chill air nipped at his nose. Akaashi pulled the jacket tighter around him, and he could almost imagine Bokuto was embracing him. <em> He said he’d wait…but…do I want to keep waiting? I should tell him what I’m feeling. No. No, I can’t, I’m too scared.  </em></p>
<p>Akaashi exhaled slowly, his tired sigh getting lost in the wind. <em> That fear is nothing new. But who better to help you face your fears than him? You know he’d hold your hand through it all, and you’d do the same for him. But what if…? I’m too nervous. </em></p>
<p>With fingers stiff from the cold, Akaashi took out his phone and called Suga, who picked up after the second ring.</p>
<p>“Are you in danger? Stay where you are, I’m sending Dai to pick you up—”</p>
<p>“No need to worry, mom. Calm down.”</p>
<p>Akaashi could hear a delighted whoop of laughter and a muffled, yet enthusiastic, “Daichi, he called me <em> mom</em>. It’s a sign, love! The universe wants us to adopt.”</p>
<p>“…Suga-san?” Although he didn’t want to interrupt their conversation, Akaashi had a rather pressing question to ask.</p>
<p>“Yes? I’m here.”</p>
<p>“Could I ask you a, er, sensitive question?”</p>
<p>“…oh? Not to be invasive, but is it about a certain someone with gelled-up hair?”</p>
<p>“Yeah. It is.”</p>
<p>“Ah. Adorable.”</p>
<p>“Hm?”</p>
<p>“Nevermind! What’s your question?”</p>
<p>Akaashi paused for a fraction of a second, considering how best to phrase his question. <em> What do I want to ask? “How do I ask someone who’s basically my boyfriend to </em> officially <em> be my boyfriend?” “How do I let him know that I’m in love with him?” “How do I stop being so stupid?" </em></p>
<p>“How do I—”</p>
<p>“Akaashi Keiji!”</p>
<p>A pang of terror shot through Akaashi’s heart—he hadn’t heard his name yelled like that in so long. After looking up, relief settled in his chest like a soothing balm. He didn’t expect to have company on the roof at this late in the evening, but he wasn’t at all surprised that Bokuto managed to find his hiding spot. Not that Akaashi was hiding, of course. </p>
<p>“Akaashi, I have something to say to you!” Bokuto shouted, slightly out of breath from running up the stairs. </p>
<p>“I have to let you go, Suga-san,” Akaashi said hurriedly and hung up. He stood up, facing his partner, “I have something to say, too.”</p>
<p>They stared at one another. Blue-green eyes met gold, both men’s cheeks flushed from the chilly air. Even standing a few feet apart in the dark, they could pick out the soft details of each other’s faces. That stray tuft of Bokuto’s hair standing up in an odd direction, the shine of Akaashi’s black-rimmed glasses—the couple was locked in a tender staring contest.</p>
<p>“You go first.” Bokuto broke the silence. </p>
<p>Akaashi fidgeted with his hands, and the athlete took a step closer. </p>
<p>“I can say the um, the thing…the, heh, L-word…first, if that would be more comfor—”</p>
<p>“No,” Akaashi blurted out. Bokuto cocked his head to the side, a bit shocked by the uncharacteristic interjection. Akaashi squeezed his eyes closed, took in a deep breath, and gazed at Bokuto with a newfound intensity. </p>
<p>“I’m in love with you, Koutarou.” </p>
<p>Three thoughts simultaneously flashed through Bokuto’s mind. The first, <em> damn, he used my own trick against me! </em> , was overshadowed by the second, <em> And I love you back with all my heart!, </em> but the third is what ultimately slipped off his tongue.</p>
<p>“You love me?” Bokuto gasped as he closed the distance between him, enveloping his soulmate with those brawny arms. He repeated, louder, “You love me!”</p>
<p>“I, yeah. That’s what I said,” Akaashi said nervously. He knew that Bokuto loved him back—even if he hadn’t said the big three words aloud yet—considering how affectionate and vocally appreciative of Akaashi he was. But this reaction? It wasn’t entirely what Akaashi had expected. <em> Is this really a surprise to him? That I love him? I really am cold. He deserves better, he needs to know how I feel—  </em></p>
<p>Akaashi couldn’t stop himself. Whether it was the tension in the quiet air or his guilt about not exposing his feelings sooner, he couldn’t keep control of his tongue—Bokuto had that effect on him, loosened him up like sweet wine. The words kept coming, tumbling one after another until Akaashi’s heart was fully bared to Bokuto and the other stars above. </p>
<p>“I’m scared, but I...I really love you, and I want this to work,” Akaashi said, clutching Bokuto’s shirt, “I love you so much it hurts…You’re a star, and I’m scared that being so close to you will burn me up, but I…I don’t want to be in the dark. I want to be in your light, Kou. </p>
<p>“Being with you is like…it’s like drinking cold lemonade with a bendy straw and taking long bike rides on summer afternoons. It’s crying with laughter in a movie theatre and “good morning” texts with pictures of sunrises. It’s compassion and, and peace, and…love. When I’m with you, all I can feel is warmth. I’ve never felt this loved before, and I never want this to end.” <em> God, I hope I haven’t screwed up, </em>Akaashi thought, biting the inside of his cheek.</p>
<p>Silence met his words. Bokuto blinked, processing what his soulmate said. Akaashi’s eyes were averted—the editor was suddenly <em> very </em> fascinated with a loose thread on the collar of Bokuto’s shirt. </p>
<p>“Keiji,” Bokuto finally exhaled, tone practically dripping with yearning, “I love you, too.” </p>
<p>“Oh!” Akaashi, overwhelmed from hearing those words out loud, inhaled sharply and teared up. He didn’t need flowery words or a huge confession: hearing “I love you” was more than enough. To hide his happy tears, Akaashi pressed his cold nose against Bokuto’s neck, making the latter flinch and laugh. </p>
<p><em> Wow, I didn’t expect this, </em> Bokuto thought, holding his partner closer. <em> I was sure I’d be the one rambling and crying… </em> </p>
<p>“Hey, want to see a party trick?” Bokuto asked with a teasing smile gracing his face. “I bet I can fit the whole world in my hands.” </p>
<p>“That’s ridiculous,” came Akaashi’s muffled reply, his lips scarcely brushing against Bokuto’s collarbone. The shorter man sniffled.</p>
<p>“Oh, yeah? Watch me.” Bokuto gently cupped Akaashi’s cheeks with his warm hands, so he could look into those pretty blue eyes, shiny with joyful tears. “Ta-da! Get it? ‘Cause you’re my world.”</p>
<p>“…” </p>
<p>Akaashi blinked once, twice, three times, before his blank expression cracked into a dazzling smile. He laughed, his eyes crinkling at the corners. Resting his hands on his partner’s hips, he leaned forward to press a chaste kiss to the tip of his nose. </p>
<p>“I love you, but you’re terrible, Bokuto-san.” Akaashi nestled his face against his partner’s neck once again.</p>
<p>“Aw, so the “Koutarou” is gone? I knew it was too good to be true,” Bokuto pouted, holding his soulmate closer.</p>
<p>“Ask nicely and maybe I’ll call you that again…babe.” Akaashi said with a lopsided smile. Bokuto nearly shut down. <em> First “Koutarou” and now “babe”? This man’ll be the end of me! </em> </p>
<p>“You’re like a furnace, but it’s still cold out here. Let’s go inside.” Akaashi shivered, but his breath was warm against Bokuto’s neck. </p>
<p>“Mm, you got it!” Bokuto abruptly scooped up his boyfriend, one arm supporting his back and the other beneath his knees. </p>
<p>“Don’t tell me we’re going down the stairs like this,” Akaashi said. </p>
<p>“No, silly!” Bokuto paused. “…is there an elevator?”</p>
<p>“Mhm, but it’s at the other end of the hallway.”</p>
<p>“Great!” </p>
<p>And the two were off, Akaashi clutching Bokuto’s shoulders and Bokuto holding him securely in his arms. He knew his muscles would be aching the next day, but it didn’t matter. Right now, Bokuto didn’t care about anything except the angel curled up in his arms.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>y'all...this update was disgustingly sweet and I think I gave myself a cavity writing it</p>
<p>Next chapter is called "brunch and bro code" and hopefully it'll be up really soon. I just have to put some final edits in!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. brunch and bro code</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Spammin' his friends with messages about his boyfriend is Bokuto's speciality.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Akaashi waited to shower until after Bokuto left in the morning. Lazily washing his hair and soaping up his body, he let his eyelids flutter shut as he remembered the night before. Akaashi’s face had heated up with embarrassment about his cluttered room, but his discomfort was eased by Bokuto’s enthusiastic comments about <em> how fascinating all his books were </em> and <em> wow, have you really read all of these? </em> After chatting in hushed voices about books, they’d ended the night shyly cuddling in bed, legs threaded together and Akaashi’s forehead lightly pressed against Bokuto’s chest. </p>
<p>Massaging coconut conditioner into his curls, Akaashi released a heartfelt sigh. <em> Since when have I been this much of a romantic? </em> He rinsed his hair and body. <em> There’s just something about him, I guess. I feel so safe and, and…loved. Kuroo and Kenma and Suga and plenty of others love me, I guess, but this is different. He and I fit together like puzzle pieces. </em> Akaashi brushed over his soulmark with the pad of his thumb. The letters seemed to twinkle with life. <em> I was so afraid…and for what? </em> A smile pulled at his lips. <em> It feels kind of silly now. Bokuto would never hurt me. He’s done so much to help me heal…I’m so lucky.    </em></p>
<p>Akaashi turned off the water, stepped out, and dried off. He shuffled to his bedroom and slipped into typical Sunday clothes: sweatpants and a plain cotton shirt. Grabbing his laptop, he padded softly into the living room and settled himself on the sofa to work. For a while, Akaashi worked quietly with only the sounds of the city outside to keep him company. </p>
<p>“What are you doing up so early? It’s the weekend,” Kuroo grumbled, disrupting the quiet. His voice was rough from sleep. He closed his bedroom door behind him, so the light streaming into the living room wouldn’t wake Kenma. Hair messier than usual and pinkish bruises dotting his neck, Kuroo shuffled to the kitchen. He cracked two eggs into a pan.</p>
<p>“You hungry?” Kuroo yawned. </p>
<p>“No, I already ate.” Akaashi said, choosing not to comment on his roommate’s disheveled state. He resumed his work and focused on replying to emails.</p>
<p>“Huh?” Kuroo tilted his head to the side and put one hand on his hip, “You wake up at the ass crack of dawn on a <em> Sunday </em> and make breakfast for yourself instead of only drinking a cup of extra strong black coffee like you normally do? I must be dreaming, come pinch me.”</p>
<p>“Bokuto woke me up, and he made me breakfast.” </p>
<p>“He what?” Kuroo was wide awake now. “You let him stay the night? Geez, I didn’t think you had it in you, ‘Kaashi!”</p>
<p>“Oh, no, we didn’t…do anything like that.” Akaashi turned a fierce shade of scarlet and focused intently on his computer screen. </p>
<p>“…oya?” </p>
<p>“Save those weird noises for Boku—”</p>
<p>“I’m just surprised! I thought for sure that you two would screw last night…ugh, I owe Kenma a new game. And Bo didn't even stay for brunch. How sad.” Kuroo slid his eggs onto a plate and washed up the pan. “Wait, if you didn't bang, what did you do instead?"</p>
<p>“We talked.” Akaashi shrugged. “We fell asleep together, and I woke up to him stroking my hair. It was nice.”</p>
<p>“Yeah? That’s cute. Much more wholesome than what I thought you’d be doing.”</p>
<p>“Can I ask you a question?”</p>
<p>“Sure, man.” Kuroo munched on his breakfast.</p>
<p>“Do you think he expected us to do…more last night?” Akaashi looked down bashfully. He fiddled with his fingers, cracking his knuckles carefully.  </p>
<p>“You’re so innocent, ‘Kaashi.”</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>Kuroo shoved another bite of egg into his mouth.“You’re just so, well, inexperienced. It makes sense, though, considering you haven’t been in a romantic relationship before—”</p>
<p>“That’s not an answer to the question. Please be straightforward with me.” Akaashi frowned. He shut his laptop and crossed his arms. </p>
<p>“It’s not a bad thing, okay?” Kuroo massaged his temples. “Let me start over. Bokuto’s crazy about you—even before he spilled his guts to me last night, I could tell he cared about you from how patient he’s being with you. He’s a doer, he jumps into things before thinking, he’s never been committed to anything besides volleyball, really. Well, he wasn’t interested in committed relationships before he met you. Ever since he first talked to you, you’ve been the only person occupying his thoughts. So to answer your question…I think he would’ve loved to do more, because you’re hot and he’s a horny bastard, but I doubt he expected you to spread your legs for him.”</p>
<p>“You sound so vulgar.”</p>
<p>“Oi! You’re missing the point. He’s nuts about you, bro. Honestly, he’d probably become celibate if you asked him to. So don’t worry, okay?. Bokuto wants you to just be you, and that means going at the pace you’re comfortable with.”</p>
<p>“You’re right…I suppose that was a stupid question.”</p>
<p>“Hey, no, it wasn’t. Mm, maybe a little bit. But I get it! Some people click with their soulmates right away—Suga and Daichi were probably like that. But others take more time. Take Kenma for example. He wanted nothing to do with me when we first met, and now…well, I’ve already got the ring picked out.”</p>
<p>“Congratulations,” Akaashi said, expression brightening up at the good news. </p>
<p>“We’ve talked about it, and I think the time’s finally right.” Kuroo cleared his throat. “Anyway! You don’t need to make yourself uncomfortable to please Bo. He’s a great guy, ‘Kaashi. Don’t worry so much.” Kuroo finished his breakfast, which had gone slightly cold while they were talking, and washed up the dishes. </p>
<p>“I’m trying not to worry, but my anxiety isn’t a switch I can turn on and off.” Akaashi stood to retreat to his room. Nose scrunched, Akaashi’s irritation was apparent. </p>
<p>“I know, and you’re doing great, sweetie,” Kuroo said playfully as he plopped himself on the sofa. “I think I know how to distract you from your worries.” He patted the spot where Akaashi had been sitting, and his roommate hesitantly sat back down.</p>
<p>“How?” Tone cautious, Akaashi eyed his friend warily.</p>
<p>“Don’t tell Bokuto anything about what I’m about to show you, alright? I’m lowkey breaking bro code here, but I doubt he’ll mind if it makes you happy.” Kuroo took out his phone and skimmed over the messages Bokuto had sent him early that morning. Akaashi had the urge to peek over his shoulder, but he preferred watching his friend’s facial expression, which was equally repulsed and amused. “He’s ridiculous. Read over this.” He handed his phone over.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>(05:58) ok ok ok ok i know it’s rlly early and youre probaly asleep but i just woke up and im going crazy and need dto vent but it’s liek good venting??? is theree a word for that?? rambilng boutt somethig good?</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>(05:58) oopsa my arms are bent weird so excuse the typso lmaooo </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>(05:58) but do you know why me arm bent weird????? cuz AKAAAAAASHI KEIJI IS SLEPIGN ON ME IN MY ARMS AND I AGKJSLJFGJDG</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>(05:59) I THINK M DEAD N IN HEAVNNN</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>(05:59) shit he movedd i gotta chill</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>(05:59) im gonna fcuking dIE i needa calm down</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>(06:02) ok. okay. I am calm I am peace I am tranquility dammit</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>(06:02) bout to do something risky hol on</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>(06:05) da operation was successful!!! I have successfully shifted positions and now i have the use of not one but TWO of my arms and my lil angel is using my bicep as a pillow and i— </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>(06:05) kuroo i would DIE for him</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>(06:06) what have you been feeding him??? gorgeous man juice? </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>(06:06) no wait that sounds weird ajkdghk </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>(06:06) but srsly WHO gave him permission to look so angelic????</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>(06:07) you know how akaashi gets that little wrinkle between his eyes while he’s awake?? WELL it turns out that goes away when he’s asleep and hes got the sweetest little smile and the tension in his shoulders is all gone and his hair is so fuckin soft andd i just</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>(06:08) and his eyelashes?? I hate that i didnt even NOTICE HOW LONG AN PRETTTY THEY AREE BECAUSE OF HIS GLASSSSES</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>(06:08) god how can anyone be this beautiful im gonna cry</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>(06:09) oh my god</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>(06:09) he just sighed and snuggled closer and I akjghlfkah</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>(06:09) my soul has left my body im dead</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>(06:10) is it weird that i cant stop staring at him?? I just love that he looks so peaceful</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>(06:10) usually he’s so serious and guarded but right now he looks so damn SOFT and vulnerable and i cant handle it im sobbing</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>(06:11) im so lucky</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>(06:11) i want to hold him forever and protect him from the world</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>(06:11) he’s my prince and im his knight, i wanna fight dragons for him</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>(06:12) do you think he would run away with me??? is it too early to propose?</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>(06:12) ok nvm he would never agree to that unless i had a plan and knew how to do laundry and file taxes </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>(06:13) he’s so practical, i love it, i love him so much</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>(06:13) even if i don’t know how to parallel park</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>(06:13) at least i can cook for him :)))</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>(06:14) oh god oh fuck he’s waking up gotta go oh my god</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>(08:40) okay, wow, I um…I am so SO sorry bro for spamming you, but I was overcome with love and I needed an outlet, thank you for listening &lt;333 talk to ya later, gotta go practice!!!</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wow,” Akaashi finally squeaked out. Because his eyes gulped in the words faster than he could process, he ended up reading through the messages a few times, and with each pass over, his face grew a shade darker. Kuroo snickered and took his phone back.</p>
<p>“Hey, smile!” Kuroo snapped a picture of his tomato-faced roommate and sent the photo, along with a quick text, to Bokuto. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>(10:55): nah it’s cool, it was fun watching him read your commentary &gt;:)</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Was the picture really necessary?” Akaashi said, glaring. </p>
<p>“Aw, what? He thinks you’re cute when you’re flustered. Watch, I BET he’s going to make that picture the wallpaper on his phone. He’s a sap like that.”</p>
<p>Akaashi scoffed. “You’re a sap, too. Your lock screen is a photo of Kenma.”</p>
<p>“But Bokuto’s <em> disgustingly </em> romantic. What you read just now is only a fraction of the cheesy shit he sends me.”</p>
<p>“Oh.”</p>
<p>“…does he tell you any of this? Or does he save all of the romantic crap for me and his other friends?”</p>
<p>“We talk about other stuff.” Akaashi said with a shrug. “He sends me a picture of the sunrise almost every morning, and he sends lots of hearts in his texts, but other than that…”</p>
<p>“Jesus Christ! You two are both emotionally constipated.” Kuroo threw his hands up in the air. “It’s like you’re caught in each other’s orbit, but you’re both too scared to get closer.”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry for getting you involved then. I didn’t realize we were so frustrating.”</p>
<p>“Oi! No apologies.” Kuroo lightly smacked the back of Akaashi’s head and a crooked grin spread across his face. “I could block his number and ignore you both if I wanted to. But I don’t, because I live for the drama.”</p>
<p>“Would you stop yelling?” Kenma said, appearing behind Kuroo in his oversized shirt and rubbing his eyes. “And you,” he looked pointedly at Akaashi, “communication is important. Stop overthinking and get out of your head sometimes.”</p>
<p>Eyes lighting up upon seeing his darling, Kuroo held out his arms. Although Kenma grumbled softly, he couldn’t resist the pull of his boyfriend’s arms. He simply collapsed against the taller man and curled up in his lap as if Kuroo was merely a part of the furniture. Akaashi rolled his eyes and escaped to his bedroom—he’d rather eat a handful of spiders than be in the same room as those two while they were making <em> those </em> eyes at each other. </p>
<p>After drawing his blinds, Akaashi tidied up his room. <em> I need to buy a new bookcase</em>. He worked with his crowded shelves and slid stray books in wherever they would fit. His bookcases looked like a sad game of Tetris, and the haphazard stacks made him anxious, but at least there weren’t piles of books on his hardwood floor anymore. <em> I should’ve done this before he visited. I’m so embarrassed…But surely his apartment is messy? Right? Darn, I'm overthinking again. Bokuto would tell me to stop and calm down. </em>He spent a minute or two breathing deeply to calm down before he continued cleaning.</p>
<p>Akaashi sorted his papers and files, smiling at a stray post-it note with an owl doodled on it. <em> Huh, he’s a pretty good artist. </em>He stuck the note to the blank space of wall above his bed and finished tidying up. He polished his smudged glasses—they must’ve gotten dirty while he was cleaning—with his sleeve and flopped belly-first into bed. Stretching out, Akaashi took out his phone and bit back a smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>(08:45) missing you already, kaaaaaaaashi &lt;3</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>(08:46) text me when you take a break from your work and remember to eat lunch xoxox</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Akaashi typed out a quick message before getting up to make himself something to eat. He didn’t want Bokuto scolding him about eating again. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>(12:22) I miss you, too, Kou. Call me after practice?</b>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>yay I got this part out even sooner than I expected!!!!!! I can't believe this is the halfway point of the story...I'm gobsmacked, wow.</p>
<p>Next chapter is called "suspicions, stories, and spicy mapo tofu" :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. suspicions, stories, and spicy mapo tofu</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>hey, y'all, this is a pretty short chapter (it's kind of a transition chapter), but I think it's cute so please enjoy!!!!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Should I say something to him? I don’t want to be nosy, but c’mon! It was like a scene out of a movie,” Suga said to his husband while they prepared for work. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Go for it, love. Worst he could do is ask you to mind your own business.” Daichi sipped his coffee. He reached over to straighten Suga’s tie and tuck a stray strand of that lovely silver hair behind his ear. “Try not to be overbearing about it. You come on a little strong sometimes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suga gasped with mock indignation. “I do </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span>!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You do.” Another nonchalant sip. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“…okay, maybe I am a little aggressive sometimes. But I’ll be good, ‘kay?” Sugawara gave Daichi a peck on the cheek. “See you later, honey. Have a great day at work.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leaving for the office, Suga mused over the best way to approach his stoic coworker.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Suga’s “plan” wasn’t much of a plan: he had decided to visit Akaashi during their lunch break as per usual. After scarfing down his food, Suga went to the editor’s office.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He rapped twice on the door. No answer. Raising an eyebrow, Suga knocked once more. He heard muted talking and a low laugh before Akaashi’s typical monotone “Come in.” If Suga hadn’t been curious before, he was certainly on the edge of his seat now.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Having lost track of time, Akaashi would’ve worked straight through his lunch break had his phone not rang. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Should I answer that? It’s probably not important. But no one ever calls me, so it probably IS important. So I should answer. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Tearing his eyes away from his work, Akaashi picked up the phone and answered without even checking who called.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, hey, hey!” A familiar voice came from the other end of the line.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh. Hello, Bokuto-san.” A fond smile came to Akaashi’s face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Akaaaashiii! I don’t have long to talk, but I wanted to remind you to eat!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not a child. I know when to eat.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nu-uh, mister. You </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span> when you should eat, and then you ignore it, so you get extra hungry later. And you get grumpy when you’re hungry. So please eat? For me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll take a bite. I really have to get this work done.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, no, you’re going to take more than just a bite. Don’t make me come over there to feed you. You know I’ll do it. I’ll even buy that onigiri you like.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know you will,” Akaashi said, laughing to himself. He heard a knock at the door. “I’ll eat, okay? I have to go.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“See you soon, baby!” Bokuto hung up with a grin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ears tinged with crimson, Akaashi put his phone away and grunted “Come in.” He took out his bento and opened it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suga immediately barged into the office—it was if he expected to walk in on some terrible adulterous act. Seeing no one else in the room beside Akaashi, however, was somehow more suspicious.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good afternoon, Suga-san.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello, Akaashi-kun! How was your weekend?” Suga said with that upbeat tone of his.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was fine.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suga picked up on the brief hesitation in Akaashi’s voice and his ruby-tipped ears. “It was just “fine,” nothing more, nothing less?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re not being as sly as you think you’re being, you know.” Akaashi took a bite of his food. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, darn,” Suga said, deflating a bit. “And I thought I was being </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> sneaky and coy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I apologize for hanging up on you the other day.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, no, you don’t need to apologize for that.” Suga’s expression softened. “I wanted to check up on you and see if you resolved your problem.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh.” Akaashi fidgeted with his hands. “I did. Sort of. One problem is fixed, but another kind of came up. You know how it is.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I won’t pry if you don’t want to talk about it, but know that I’m happy to help. Ol’ Suga is here for you, okay?” He beamed from ear to ear. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you.” Akaashi smiled softly at him. “I appreciate you. I think I have to work this out myself though.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suga nodded. “I understand. Relationships, even with soulmates, aren’t as easy as everyone makes them out to be, huh? Dai and I—Sorry.” Suga, remembering his husband’s comment about using restraint, shyly rubbed the back of his neck. “Is it okay if I give you some advice?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, please do.” Akaashi sounded a bit more eager than usual. He hated asking for advice and felt far more comfortable accepting it when freely offered. And getting advice from someone like Suga, whom he respected and admired? Akaashi felt blessed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dai and I used to constantly chase that puppy love feeling we felt when we first saw that we were soulmates. We put each other on pedestals and eventually, that fantasy came crashing down on us. I was terrified I wasn’t enough, that I wasn’t good enough for Daichi. It was kind of funny in the end…it turned out that he was feeling the same way. He thought I was some untouchable angel made of glass. Now we’re far more open about these things, and our relationship is all the stronger for it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suga stared at a spot in the distance, a precious smile gracing his face. He shook his head and gazed down at Akaashi. “So whatever you’re going through, talk about it. To your partner, to your roommate, to your therapist, to me. Venting is great. And remember, I’m your friend first, coworker second.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That means a lot to me,” Akaashi said, lip quivering ever-so-slightly. “Thank you, Suga.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anytime.” Leaning forward, Suga playfully ruffled his hair before walking to the door. “Oh, and can I give you one more piece of advice?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t go down on anyone after eating spicy mapo tofu.” Suga wrinkled his nose at the memory and closed the door, leaving Akaashi alone with a rather unpleasant image in his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His stomach rumbled, so Akaashi tucked into his lunch. As he ate, he answered emails and planned out his afternoon. On his phone, he typed out a reminder to himself to pick up a refill of his medicine and to schedule an appointment with his doctor. His fingers twitched—he was tempted to indulge himself and text Bokuto. Thinking better of it, Akaashi turned his attention back to his work.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Akaashi + Suga is such a fun pairing, I love writing them ahahah</p>
<p>Next chapter is called "scuba diving and sudden adoptions"</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. scuba diving and sudden adoptions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>y'all ready for them to become parents??? lmao they aren't ready either</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Although they were on the verge of springtime, frost still nipped at the grass and a chill lingered in the fresh March air. The weather stayed frigid, but with each passing day, each phone call, each text, Akaashi and Bokuto warmed up to each other. Discussing their hopes and dreams, fears and insecurities, they set boundaries and made an effort to build a strong relationship. A relationship built on friendship and trust that would truly put Akaashi’s father to shame and soothe the gnawing worries Akaashi still harbored about soulmates. </p>
<p>They both thrived professionally as well; there was, however, a problem. While Akaashi’s schedule was basically the same every day, all year long, Bokuto began to travel farther and more often for games and various events. He’d have games all throughout the year, but now that the volleyball season had officially started, Bokuto—much to his despair—no longer had time for the weekly dates with his soulmate. But every now and then, they managed to squeeze in something spontaneous. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey! Hey, Akaashi! I’m sorry I’m late,” said the athlete, who was currently doubled over with his hands on his knees and panting hard.</p>
<p>“You’re not late.” Akaashi patted his shoulder. “And you didn’t have to run all the way over here. I was on my way to visit you at the gym.”</p>
<p>“Aw, it’s always good to get in a little cardio, yeah?” Bokuto stood up straight. </p>
<p>“I probably need the workout more than you do. You’re a professional athlete, and I…I sit in an office all day.” Akaashi cracked the knuckles on his fingers, one by one.</p>
<p>“Do you really mean that?” Bokuto stared hard at him, his expression more serious than usual. He wanted to prune away his boyfriend's insecurities as soon as they appeared rather than wait and let them bloom into something hideous.</p>
<p>“Those are just the facts—”</p>
<p>“No, no, I know. But that’s not what you really <em> mean, </em> is it? You’re doing that thing where you say one thing but you mean something else.” Bokuto lightly brushed his fingers against his boyfriend’s hand as they walked.</p>
<p>“You see right through me, don’t you?” Akaashi slipped his cold hand into Bo’s. </p>
<p>“Not always, but I’m getting better at it! I’m almost as good at reading you as you are at reading me. Wait a second—you’re distracting me!”</p>
<p>“Mhm.”</p>
<p>“Not fair! Anyway, I don’t think you give yourself enough credit. You work out with me all the time! Setting is hard work. Chasing me around can't be that easy, either. And you’re healthy, aren’t you?” Bokuto asked, squeezing his hand.</p>
<p>“I suppose, but I’m…I’m uncomfortable.”</p>
<p>“Huh?” Bokuto peered at him with big eyes, and Akaashi felt small.</p>
<p>“You’re so handsome and strong, and I’m, well, kinda soft. I don’t have nicely defined abs like you or perfect vision, and I’m—,” Akaashi paused, red in the face, before continuing, “I’m just not sexy like you. I feel self-conscious sometimes, and today’s one of those days. The feelings will pass.”</p>
<p>“I wish you could see yourself the way I see you, Keiji." A tenderness crept into Bokuto's tone. "I think you’re beautiful. Absolutely breath-taking. I guess you’re just not your type, yeah? And that’s why you think those things about yourself. But you’re totally my type!” He grinned, his smile stretching from ear-to-ear. </p>
<p>“Pretty guys with dark hair and glasses are the absolute best kind of guys, and you’re the best of them all! I like your soft lines and hard edges, and I think all of you is wonderful. You're shaped perfectly for setting, and for cuddling, and for editing manga, and for reading under starlight even though it strains your eyes, and…and for holding my hand!” He brought their clasped hands up to his face and gave Akaashi’s thumb a kiss. “And for what it’s worth, I think you’re super sexy.”  </p>
<p>“You’re too much, Kou,” Akaashi said, flushed. He still wasn’t fond of the slight squish around his midsection—he supposed it would take some time for him to love his body—but there was something in Bo’s words, in his smile, in the twinkle of his eyes, that comforted him.   </p>
<p>“I’m glad that we’re walking around here instead of around the gym, though,” Bokuto changed the subject. “It’s much nicer to walk around here.”</p>
<p>“I suppose.”</p>
<p>They walked quietly along the sidewalk, Bokuto swinging their hands between them. Akaashi relaxed his shoulders.</p>
<p>“Y’know, it feels like I haven’t seen your gorgeous face in forever, Agaaaaashiiii,” the athlete whined after a couple of minutes of silence. </p>
<p>“It’s only been a week. And we send each other pictures.”</p>
<p>“Aw, but you never send any pictures of yourself,” Bo said with a pout, his hair deflating along with his mood.</p>
<p>“And you send too many.”</p>
<p>“Hey!” Bokuto laughed. “But you don’t mind them, do you?”</p>
<p>“I like them a lot, even though they’re taking up a lot of space on my phone.”</p>
<p>“You save them?”</p>
<p>“Why wouldn’t I?” Akaashi raised an eyebrow. “You provide me with great blackmail material.”</p>
<p>“Akaashi! You—” Bokuto sputtered. His eyes were wide with surprise, and his hair seemed to stand on end. Well, more on end than usual. </p>
<p>“I wouldn’t dare, you’re right. I'm not Kuroo-san,” Akaashi laughed and gently squeezed his hand. “That was a joke, love. I save the best pics of you. The cute ones, the ones that make me laugh…but I also keep a lot of the pictures you take of the sun and landscapes. Oh, that last sunrise was lovely. Your best work, I think.”</p>
<p>“Really? You think so?” Bokuto brightened up. </p>
<p>“Mhm. The photo was stunning, truly.”</p>
<p>“Not as stunning as you!” Bokuto chimed in with the sole purpose of seeing his boyfriend’s pale cheeks bloom pink. The color looked nice on him, especially against the shiny black frames of his glasses. </p>
<p>“You’re ridiculous,” Akaashi said, biting back a smile. His eyes shone with affection.</p>
<p>“But you still love me?”</p>
<p>“Of course I love you.” </p>
<p>Akaashi lifted their hands and pressed a delicate kiss to Bokuto’s knuckles. These chaste displays of affection became commonplace for the couple. Slowly adjusting their limits, they hesitated to take any big steps in their relationship. Akaashi gently pushed for more, but Bokuto pushed back. <em>I don’t want it to be something quick, love, </em>he’d said a week ago. <em>Ca</em><em>ll me a sappy romantic, but I want your first time doing these things to be special. I want to spoil you, 'Kaashi. You deserve it. You deserve to be treated like a prince.</em> Those words had been on repeat in Akaashi’s head ever since, and thinking back on them never failed to heat him up inside. He’d never felt so <em>special</em> before.</p>
<p>“Ahgaashi? Akaashi…? Keiji?” Bokuto squeezed his hand to bring him back to reality. Akaashi looked at him blankly, then blinked a couple of times. He must’ve zoned out for longer than he thought.</p>
<p>“I’m okay. Just thinking.”</p>
<p>“You’re always thinking. Doesn’t that magnificent brain of yours ever get tired? Let’s do something wild and impractical for once!”  </p>
<p>“Like what?” Akaashi raised an eyebrow. </p>
<p>“Bungee jumping!”</p>
<p>“I’m not dressed properly for that.”</p>
<p>“Scuba diving?”</p>
<p>“My break isn’t long enough.”</p>
<p>“Parasailing…?”</p>
<p>“Koutarou.”</p>
<p>“Hmm…” Bokuton rubbed his chin thoughtfully. Those big, round eyes scanned the street as if a brilliant idea would be lying on the ground like litter. </p>
<p>“Oh!” He abruptly darted off, something having caught his eye. Akaashi groaned internally and chased after his soulmate.</p>
<p>“What are you—” </p>
<p>“Isn’t she precious?” Bokuto was kneeling in a dirty puddle and cradling the tiniest kitten Akaashi had ever seen in his huge arms. <em> How did he even see it in this dark alley?  </em>Black all over with a white crescent-shaped splotch on her back, the kitten had golden eyes and the most precious mewl of any creature on Earth. Bokuto had clearly fallen in love at first sight, but Akaashi was reluctant to reveal that he was smitten, too.</p>
<p>“Do you think it has an owner?”</p>
<p>“There’s no collar. That means we can take her home!”</p>
<p>“…we can if she’ll make you happy.”</p>
<p>“Aw! How can you not love her little face? She’s perfect for us!”</p>
<p>“You travel so much. I’ll have to keep her in my apartment.” <em> I need to buy cat food. Kitten food? Would she drink formula? Do they sell cat formula in normal stores? I need to get her a collar, I need to take her to the vet—are there any good vets around here? Will Kuroo and Kenma be okay with it? And litter boxes. I wonder if she knows how to use a litt— </em></p>
<p>“You’re overthinking again,” Bokuto said gently. “Take a deep breath. It’ll only be for a little while, okay? Just until the season ends and I can be home more often. And hey, hey! Maybe this is a sign that you should officially move in with me! </p>
<p>“I mean,” Bokuto started counting off on his fingers, “You’ve already taken over my closet with all of your sweaters, you keep stealing my super soft socks, and the overflow of books in your room have crept onto the shelves in my apartment. I buy your favorite foods to go in the fridge, you brought your favorite pillow and now it’s on my bed right next to MY pillow, your shampoo and conditioner have snuck into my shower—”</p>
<p>“Okay, stop, I get it.” Brows furrowed, Akaashi crossed his arms. “This is just…a lot right now.” </p>
<p>Bokuto froze. “Oh, dear, oh no, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to overwhelm you.” He cupped Akaashi’s cheek with one hand, holding the kitten with the other arm. “I’m not going to rush you. I’m sorry.”</p>
<p>“It’s okay. I love your excitement, you know I do. It’s just a big step, and I’m not ready yet. That doesn’t mean I love you any less.” Moving carefully, Akaashi scooped up the kitten.</p>
<p>“You’re the best, Akaashi.” Bokuto smiled at him, almost teary-eyed with love. </p>
<p>“I know,” the shorter man said, looking at his boyfriend with just as much affection.</p>
<p>Not particularly intrigued by her sudden adoption, the kitten yawned and fell asleep curled up in the crook of Akaashi’s arm, nestled against his soulmark. Bokuto clutched his chest at the sight. <em> We’re a family</em>. The thought nearly brought on the waterworks, right then and there in a filthy alleyway. </p>
<p>“I have to get back to work, love.” Akaashi started walking back towards his office building. Bokuto snapped out of his domestic fantasy and jogged to catch up with him.</p>
<p>“And you’re—”</p>
<p>“I’m taking the kitten with me, yes.”</p>
<p>“Will that be a problem?”</p>
<p>“I have a feeling that she’ll be a welcome distraction for many of my coworkers. And I don’t think she should be wandering the volleyball court while you’re practicing.” Akaashi winced, imagining all the dangers the tiny kitty faced. </p>
<p>“You’re amazing. I’m so lucky to be with you.”</p>
<p>“Stop making me blush…”</p>
<p>“Never.” Bokuto grinned. </p>
<p>“I’ll talk to you later, okay?”</p>
<p>“Yep! And Akaashi?”</p>
<p>“Yeah?”</p>
<p>“We gotta think up some names for our baby!”</p>
<p>“I suppose we do.” </p>
<p>Going their separate ways, Akaashi walked briskly back to the office, rolling that phrase over in his head. “<em> Our baby.” It sounds kinda nice. </em> He glanced down at the sleeping kitten. <em> I guess we have Suga and Daichi beat when it comes to adopting, huh? </em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm sobbing,,,,over a hundred kudos and almost 1200 hits for my self-indulgent lil fic??? 🥰 We're just over halfway through with this story, and I'm so thankful to everyone who's been reading so far. Y'all are really inspiring me to push myself as a writer, and your comments make me so happy ajdhasglkalk</p>
<p>ok rant over, next chapter is called "thunderstorms and speakerphone"</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. thunderstorms and speakerphone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A storm, a ~name~, and the calm before another storm (¬‿¬)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Akaashi was right when he mentioned that the kitten might be a hit in the office. Before the day was over, it seemed that everyone in the building had not only heard of Akaashi’s new officemate, but had also found a reason to visit the editor and the tiny fluff ball exploring his desk. Suga came in armed with a list of potential names for the kitten, and even the anxiety-ridden duo Asahi and Yachi mustered up the courage to meet the kitty. </p>
<p>That evening, Akaashi came home to an empty apartment and a note scrawled on their magnetic whiteboard:</p>
<p>
  <em> Kenma and I won’t be home ‘til late—sorry but you gotta make your own dinner tonight, kaashi </em>
</p>
<p>“Mewl?” The kitten pawed at the collar of Akaashi’s shirt before climbing onto his shoulder. She refused to budge and oversaw her new dad making dinner. Akaashi chopped up some leftover chicken for the kitten’s dinner and half-heartedly made himself ramen. <em> She needs a bath. </em>He set the kitten down and settled in to enjoy his own meal. Quietly eating his noodles and listening to the thunderstorm raging outside, he watched the kitten scarf down her chicken. </p>
<p><em> I wonder how long it’s been since she’s eaten a proper meal. She’s so skinny. Are kittens supposed to be that small? </em> That familiar wrinkle appeared between Akaashi’s dark eyebrows. <em> I need to find a vet. And she still needs a name. Maybe Bokuto will think of a good one.  </em></p>
<p>He sighed and cleaned up. After tidying the kitchen, he downed his medicine with a gulp of water. <em> I need to refill my prescription…I’ll do that later. </em> Full and satisfied, the kitten filled the room with her loud, grumbly purrs. Watching the tiny black cat totter around the kitchen, her little paws sliding on the tiled floor, Akaashi felt himself fall in love for the second time in the span of just a few months. </p>
<p>After some speedy googling, he opted to bathe the kitten in the bathroom sink. Her panicked mewls pierced his heart like pins, but Akaashi continued to clean her as gently as he could. <em> I wish Bokuto didn't have that trip, I wish he could've taken her home. He’d be a much better cat-dad than me. I’m going to do something wrong, I just know it. </em> He anxiously chewed the inside of his cheek and carefully dried the kitten with a hand towel. Although the now-lavender-scented fluff ball perked up immediately after being taken out of the warm water, Akaashi still radiated anxiety. </p>
<p>Leaving the kitten on his bed to explore his blue-and-yellow striped weighted blanket, Akaashi went through his typical evening routine. Cleaned up and pajamaed, he sat cross-legged in the middle of the bed and watched the kitten tumble about.  He recorded a short video and sent it along to Bokuto.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>(23:14) She needs a name</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A flash of lightning momentarily lit up his bedroom, a peal of thunder booming soon after. Seconds later, his phone rang.</p>
<p>“Hello, Bokuto-san.” Akaashi held the phone to his ear.</p>
<p>“Hey, hey! How’s our baby? She looks so fluffy and clean! Did she have a good time with you at work? Was it okay that you brought her?” The kitten played with a loose thread hanging off of Akaashi’s pants as Bokuto rattled off his questions. Akaashi smiled—it was clear that his boyfriend wanted to be here, with them, rather than on his trip to some far off stadium. </p>
<p>“Everyone loved her. Suga-san looked ready to steal her. And she seemed to enjoy the attention, too. She’s quite social—just like you, actually.” Akaashi let out a soft laugh. </p>
<p>“Like father, like daughter!” Bokuto grinned and chuckled. </p>
<p><em> Daughter? She’s a cat, not a human baby…why do we treat her like a human? </em>The thought flitted across Akaashi’s mind, but he ended up responding with “…sure, honey.” He could imagine the twinkle that must’ve come to Bokuto’s eye.</p>
<p>“So, Akaashi! We need to name her. I’ve spent this whole bus ride thinking of names, but ‘Tsumu keeps tellin’ me that they’re stupid or impractical or not real names. I mean, why <em> can’t </em> we name her Ms. Mewmew or Bokuto-san Jr.?”</p>
<p>“Those ARE stupid names, ya doof,” Atsumu chimed in. Akaashi wasn’t surprised by the interruption: he figured that Bokuto must have the call on speakerphone. <em> He probably lost his earbuds again. I should get him some new ones, </em> Akaashi thought<em>. </em></p>
<p>“I have to agree with Atsumu-san on this one. Those don’t fit her.” Akaashi snapped another pic of the kitten—who had made her way up to the pillow and was curled up like a tiny cinnamon bun—and sent it to his partner.</p>
<p>“Aww! She’s so cute!” Bokuto blubbered, sounding as he was on the verge of tears. His teammates snickered until they saw how precious the kitten was for themselves. “She deserves the best name in the world, Akaashi…”</p>
<p>“Take a deep breath. We’ll come up with a good one.” </p>
<p>“Mkay.” There was a sniffle on the other end of the line. “Oh, oh! We could name her Kuro, because she’s a black cat!”</p>
<p>“I don’t think Kuroo-san would like that.”</p>
<p>“Ah, right,” Bokuto snorted. “Do you have any ideas?”</p>
<p>“I have one…but it’s nothing special.”</p>
<p>“Hey, no! I’m sure it’s spectacular! What is it?” </p>
<p>“You’re my star, and I’m your world,” Akaashi said slowly, flushing when he heard a chorus of “awws” through the phone, “so I thought we could name her Tsukiko. It would keep the space theme going, but I’m sure you could think of something better—”</p>
<p>“That’s perfect. That’s so perfect! Oh, wow, it really is the most perfect name! I absolutely love it. It’s so much better than the names I suggested—”</p>
<p>“I think you like the name so much just because I thought of it. I could have said anything—even Bokuto-san Jr.—and you’d love it.”</p>
<p>“Well, yeah! I love everything you do. Mm, no. <em> Almost </em> everything. I don’t particularly love it when you press your cold feet against my back when we’re cuddling on the sofa or when you pop your knuckles really loudly, but I adore everything else about you with my entire heart.”</p>
<p>“I love you, too.” Akaashi’s heart skipped a beat. He lowered his voice a tad. “And I’ll show you just how much I love you when you get back, okay?” He could hear teasing calls and whoops in the background, followed by disgruntled grumbling that definitely belonged to Sakusa. Akaashi blanched. “Bokuto-san, are you still on speakerphone?”</p>
<p>“…heh, um, well…yeah. But now I’m not! I’m sorry, baby, I’ll be more careful. I promise. Forgot my earphones at home again, you know how I am…And don’t worry about their…noises. They do the same thing when Hinata calls his—ow, don’t smack me!” Akaashi heard a dull <em> whap</em>, followed by laughter. “Anyway! I hope you’re not embarrassed. I’ll be more careful next time. I promise.”</p>
<p>“It’s not your fault. ‘M a little self-conscious, that’s all. But it’s okay, honestly.”</p>
<p>“Aw, love, I—shush, ‘Tsum-’Tsum!—sorry about that. As I was saying, I know how anxious you get, and I’ll keep getting better at understanding you, okay? I’m trying. Hey, it’s pretty late…are you planning on going to sleep anytime soon?”</p>
<p>“I’m in bed now. Are<em> you </em> going to sleep?”</p>
<p>“Hey! I asked you first. And yeah, yeah, I’ll go to sleep. But I need to make sure you get to sleep first. You’re always staying up too late, just staring at your ceiling and thinking about everything you’ve ever done wrong in your life.”</p>
<p>“No, I need to make sure that <em> you </em> get to sleep, Mr. Night Owl. Don’t you have some big games coming up? And two weeks of traveling ahead of you? You need to be well-rested.”</p>
<p>“Aw, don’t worry about me! I’ll be fine. The adrenaline will keep me up, even if I don’t get enough sleep.”</p>
<p>“Bokuto-san.”</p>
<p>“Akaashi.”</p>
<p>“Koutarou.”</p>
<p>“Keiji.” Bokuto said obstinately. </p>
<p>Akaashi sighed. “Let’s compromise. We both try to go to sleep and trust that the other has kept up his end of the deal.”</p>
<p>“Sounds good!” Bokuto said without hesitation. “I trust you.”</p>
<p>“I trust you, too. Goodnight.”</p>
<p>“Goodnight, my love, and goodnight, Tsukki!”</p>
<p>After a long pause, Akaashi hung up and set his phone on its charger. He got cozy under the blanket with Tsukki sleeping beside his head and eventually, he drifted off with Bokuto’s warm voice and Tsukiko's purrs echoing in his ears.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>y'all I just started college, so the updates might not be as regular (lmaoooo were they even regularly scheduled to begin with???), but I hope I can keep getting the chapters out at least twice a week (.❛ ᴗ ❛.)</p>
<p>Next chapter is called "click clack, thwap" (I sound like Hinata speaking in sound effects adgjhalskh)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. click clack, thwap</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>y'all can have a little angst,,,as a treat<br/>(but y'know, sometimes you just have a bad day. or fourteen in a row because your man is off being a star athlete. life's hard)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>(08:02) Are you on your way back?</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>(08:03) yep!!! the plane should be lifting off soon. I can’t wait to see you &lt;333</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>(08:05) Tsukki and I have been missing you</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Akaashi sent a video of Tsukiko playing with a stuffed mouse toy. She’d grown quite a bit over the past two weeks while Bokuto was traveling.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>(08:06) !!!!!!!!</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>(08:06) im going to give both of you big kisses when I get back!!! </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>(08:07) Oh? </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>(08:09) … </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>(08:09) … </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>(08:10) did i say something wrong????</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>(08:11) No, no, you surprised me, that’s all</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>(08:11) You’ve never actually kissed me, and I’m looking forward to it :)</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>(08:12) OH RIGHT</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>(08:12) I just want it to be perfect</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>(08:12) you deserve a fairytale first kiss and im gonna give it to you</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>(08:13) i promise!!!</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>(08:13) i’ll see you later, baby &lt;333 have a good Friday</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>(08:14) You, too</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>(08:14) Travel safely</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tsukiko grew like a weed over the two weeks Bokuto was gone, and Akaashi grew more attached to her every day. He took her to a veterinarian as soon as he could, and upon learning that the kitten was malnourished and had been neglected, Akaashi doted on his baby even more. The man who often forgot to feed himself was now buying artisanal kitten food and baking homemade cat treats on a weekly basis because, as his boyfriend had said often in their phone calls, Tsukiko deserved the best. And with Bokuto away, he found that he had more time to devote to Tsukki (considering he had only one baby to take care of, rather than two). </p>
<p>Akaashi wouldn’t admit it to his partner, but he worried more about his cat than about himself, which might prove problematic. Thankfully for Akaashi, he didn’t have to fret about teaching his kitty. Tsukki immediately took to using a litter box, and the smart kitty thrived now that she was being cared for.</p>
<p>Although she preferred to spend her day lazing about Akaashi and Kuroo’s apartment, Tsukiko didn’t object to going to work with her dad. Akaashi worked at his desk, while Tsukki, tail swishing, sat in the windowsill to watch the busy world outside. She wore an adorable yellow harness so that Akaashi could walk her with a leash, and Kuroo often mentioned that the kitten acted more like a dog than a cat. Akaashi shrugged his comments off with a half-smile—he loved his uncertified support animal regardless of her unique habits. </p>
<p>“Mrow?” Tsukki pawed gingerly at the glass of the window in his office. Her paws left tiny smudges that Akaashi would have to wipe away later. He didn’t mind.</p>
<p>“See something interesting?” Akaashi paused his typing to polish his glasses.</p>
<p>“Nyaow!” She hopped down from the windowsill and casually padded to the door. </p>
<p>“You’re so strange.”</p>
<p>Tsukiko sat patiently, as if she was waiting for someone. Akaashi slid his glasses back onto his nose and resumed working. With all of his attention focused on the document he was editing and the rapid <em> click clack </em> of the computer keys drowning out outside noise, Akaashi failed to notice the familiar steps bounding down the hallway. Tsukiko, on the other hand, mewled and pawed eagerly at the door. </p>
<p>“I’m almost done, little lady. We’ll be going home soon.” Akaashi typed furiously, brows furrowed and mouth in a slight pout. Despite sitting in a nice office chair, his back was curved like a jumbo shrimp. There was a ghoulish quality to the way he was hunched over.</p>
<p>“Merrrr…” Tsukki paced about the office before jumping on his desk. “Mrap!”</p>
<p>“You’re bossier than Suga-san, you know that? I’ll submit it in a minute—”</p>
<p>The door to Akaashi’s office was abruptly thrown open to reveal a certain spiky-haired athlete with a broad smile on his face. </p>
<p>“Bokuto-san?” Akaashi checked the time. “You returned sooner than I expected.”</p>
<p>“I wanted to surprise you! Did it work? It looked like it worked,” Bokuto said, leaning down to press a smooch to Tsukki’s forehead. “My <em> baby </em>! Oh, she’s so grown up now, I can’t believe my eyes…” </p>
<p>Tsukiko purred in response and gave Akaashi a knowing look. He cleared his throat.</p>
<p>“I’m happy to see you,” Akaashi said, his smile slightly strained, “but I still have some work to finish up. I should be done soon.”</p>
<p>“Take your time! I won’t distract you…that much.” Bokuto grinned. He unleashed two weeks’ worth of compliments onto Tsukki, who seemed to love the praise. When she retired to her windowsill to watch the passersby, Bokuto turned his attention to Akaashi. Back curved over his desk and his fingers a blur on the keyboard, the editor appeared to age a little with every tap of the keys. Casually exploring the office, Bokuto inched closer. Akaashi wore a loose cream-colored sweater—<em> how does he not get hot in that? </em>—but the stocky athlete could tell that his partner was skinnier than usual. </p>
<p><em> Do people usually lose that much weight in two weeks? Or maybe he’s been dieting and it’s been really gradual and that’s why I haven’t noticed that he’s so much thinner now! Yeah, that must be it! Man, Akaashi’s so healthy—I’m so happy he’s taking care of himself, even if he does work too hard. </em>A fond smile came to Bokuto’s face as he crept about. </p>
<p>“You don’t need to sneak around, love.” Akaashi said without looking up.</p>
<p>“Sneaking? Me? No way! I’m so sneaky that you wouldn’t even know if I was sneaking around or not, because I’m so darn sneaky! I’m the sneakiest, clearly, and no one is sneakier than I, Sneaky-san!”</p>
<p>“…sure.” Akaashi blinked slowly as he processed that. “Anyway, I’m almost finished.” He kept typing. </p>
<p>“Don’t rush, take as much time as you need,” Bokuto said, creeping closer.  </p>
<p>The editor didn’t answer—he was already too lost in his work. <em> The deadline must be close</em>, Bokuto surmised. <em> Hold on… </em> he leaned closer. <em> Are those bags under his eyes?  </em>Bokuto’s mouth set in a firm line, his eyebrows coming close together above his nose. <em> Maybe he hasn’t been taking care of himself as well as I thought. Shit, did I remind him to take his medicine? When was the last time I asked about it? </em>His pursed lips turned into a full-fledged frown as he looked over his partner. </p>
<p><em> He hasn’t been eating well, he hasn’t been sleeping, he probably forgot to take his meds…has he been drinking enough water? Getting a cat was too stressful for him, I shouldn’t have—no. Nope, we’re not going to listen to bad thoughts. We’re going to be positive! We’re going to fix these problems! </em> Actually making an effort to be sneaky, Bokuto tiptoed behind his partner and placed his big hands on Akaashi’s shoulders. The smaller man shrunk down and tensed up. </p>
<p>“It’s me, babe. Just me. I’m not gonna hurt you.” Bokuto pressed a gentle kiss to the back of his head and began to massage those stiff shoulders. <em> Yep, he’s lost too much weight, </em> the athlete thought, hands moving over bony shoulders. He pressed his thumbs firmly against the muscles, slowly working out the tight knots that had formed. As much as Bokuto enjoyed when Akaashi pampered him, he loved spoiling him even more. Feeling his reserved partner slowly melt against him, trust in him completely—Bokuto felt blessed. </p>
<p>“I thought…I thought you said you wouldn’t distract me,” Akaashi exhaled the words. His breath hitched as Bokuto rubbed a particularly sensitive knot. </p>
<p>“You work too hard.”</p>
<p>“If I work now, I won’t have to work later.” He kept typing but without the aggressive fanaticism from before.</p>
<p>“You say that every day, and I bet you’ll keep saying it until you’re eighty years old and you’re wearing dentures and…and you’re wrinkly like a prune! I know you, and I know you need a break. When’s this latest thing due?”</p>
<p>“Soon.”</p>
<p>“How soon is soon?”</p>
<p>“…three months from now. I’m helping Udai-sensei with his—”</p>
<p>“Akaashi!” Bokuto paused when he felt Akaashi tense up. Tsukiko glanced over at her dads. Tail swishing violently, she seemed ready to pounce if Bokuto dared to hurt even a single hair on Akaashi’s head. “I’m sorry—I didn’t mean to raise my voice so suddenly. But really? You have so much time! What are you going to do after you’ve turned in your edits?”</p>
<p>Akaashi fidgeted with his hands. “Work on the next assignment. And the next. And the next after that. I get anxious if I’m not—” </p>
<p>“Hey, where’s Sugawara’s office?” </p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“Is his the big one at the end of the hallway? It looks like he’d be in there,” Bokuto said, already moving to the door. </p>
<p>Akaashi rose to his feet. “Bokuto-san—” </p>
<p>“Trust me. Please.” Bokuto smiled so softly that Akaashi couldn’t help but sit back down. </p>
<p>He waited patiently for a couple of minutes but realized that his partner would not be coming back as soon as he had hoped. Growing increasingly concerned about what Bokuto was getting up to, Akaashi attempted to immerse himself in his work. Unfortunately, he’d burned through the edits like a meteorite entering the stratosphere, so the only thing he had left to do was submit the work he’d been doing. A couple clicks and that was done, too. </p>
<p><em> Not that it mattered that I submitted it early, </em> Akaashi thought morosely. <em> This’ll probably be irrelevant in two months’ time anyway. Udai is always changing his mind, and no matter what I do, I can’t keep up. I can’t stay ahead of him. I always feel like I’m falling behind… </em> Unfortunately, with his work done, Akaashi had no distractions left. His sleep-deprived brain whirred and misfired like an unoiled machine—he felt out of control.   </p>
<p><em> And why’d Bokuto leave? Why’s he going to Suga? Should I wait in here for him? God, I hope he doesn’t get me fired. No. No, he wouldn’t do that. And Suga wouldn’t fire me. Would he? No. But…the possibility is still there. </em> Akaashi took off his glasses and put his face in his hands. <em> He knows how much I care about my job…Bokuto wouldn’t do anything to hurt my career. He wouldn’t do anything to hurt me. </em> He remembered those hands on his shoulders, his voice raising so suddenly…the menacing form of his father replaced Bokuto’s kind face—it was some sort of living nightmare. Akaashi felt his resolve weaken. </p>
<p><em> Why wouldn’t he hurt you? Have you given him a reason not to? You deserve what you get. </em> Akaashi gripped his hair. <em> No, no. I’m just tired. I’m so tired, and these thoughts are intrusive, and I don’t believe them. I don’t believe them. I don’t—  </em></p>
<p>“Mrrrr…” Tsukki purred aggressively as she abruptly jumped onto his lap. She bumped her head against Akaashi’s chin. “Mrrrap!”</p>
<p>“You’ve come to distract me, hm?” His voice shook as he gently stroked down the length of her back. Tsukiko folded her legs beneath her to become a little purring loaf on his lap. </p>
<p>“I’m worrying over nothing. But I’m still worrying, I’m still so anxious…I know he wouldn’t do anything to hurt me…but the fear’s still there and it gets worse when he’s gone, Tsukki,” Akaashi spoke softly as he pet her ears. “It makes me feel so terrible, because I <em> know </em> he’s trying and that he wouldn’t do anything to me. He just wants me to be happy, and I…I keep failing him. It’d break his heart if I told him any of this—”</p>
<p>“It wouldn’t.” Bokuto, having crept in mere moments before, leaned against the door with his arms folded across his chest. Tsukki purring increased in volume, and Akaashi rushed to compose himself, but his face still felt hot and red.</p>
<p>“I didn’t realize you had come in,” he said, putting on his glasses and attaching the leash to Tsukiko’s harness.</p>
<p>“Akaashi—” Bokuto started carefully, his voice even softer than usual. It was like he was talking to a scared horse instead of his boyfriend. </p>
<p>“I’m finished, I’m ready to go now.” Akaashi walked to the door and reached for the handle, but Bokuto intercepted, grasping his hand. Akaashi dropped the leash in surprise, and the soft leather hit the ground with a muted <em> thwap</em>.</p>
<p>“Can we talk?” Earnest golden eyes met melancholic teal ones. A tense silence filled the room, only to be broken by Tsukiko audibly yawning and walking away to flop down under Akaashi’s desk. She was as astute as her fathers—perhaps more so—and preferred to lounge comfortably while they spoke.   </p>
<p>“We can talk at home.” The shorter man’s lip trembled slightly. </p>
<p>“I think,” Bokuto still sounded hesitant and restrained, as if he was afraid of frightening Akaashi away, “that it’ll be better if we talk about this here, right now. We can go, if you want,” Bokuto let go of his soulmate’s hand, “but whenever there’s a little argument on the court, we usually work it out there, in the moment, instead of waiting for bad feelings to fester. So I think we should talk here! Although it might be more comfortable on my sofa than standing here…”</p>
<p> “So,” Akaashi took a step back and hugged himself, “…so you heard what I told Tsukki?” </p>
<p>“I didn’t mean to eavesdrop, but…yeah.” Bokuto reached out to touch Akaashi, to comfort him, but he thought better of it and rested a hand on the back of his own neck. </p>
<p><em> You upset him. You hurt him. He doesn’t want to touch you. You disgust him. He hates you now. Not even your soulmate loves you— </em>Akaashi opened and closed his mouth, trying to form a response, but the words refused to come out. They stuck in his throat, the syllables like mouthfuls of sawdust. Frustrated with himself, Akaashi stared at the ground and exhaled short, angry puffs of air. Strong arms wrapped around him carefully, and Bokuto held him close to his chest. </p>
<p>“Take as much time as you need. Unless you want me to talk first?”</p>
<p>After drawing in a couple of shaky breaths, Akaashi gave in. Clutching the back of Bokuto’s shirt and nestling his nose against his neck, he returned the hug. </p>
<p>“I don’t like upsetting you with my problems,” he finally wheezed out.</p>
<p>“Baby, I bother you <em> constantly </em> with my shit. Remember when I cried about accidentally breaking Mr. Umbrella? Or when I got in that fight with ‘Tsumu over toothbrushes? Or when I threatened to throw myself over the balcony after Kuroo beat me five times in a row in—”</p>
<p>“I remember.”</p>
<p>“…heh, sorry I’m rambling again.” Bokuto rubbed Akaashi’s back, moving his hands in large circles. “Anyway, you’re not upsetting me—although I am a little hurt that you were going to keep all of these feelings from me. We’re partners, aren’t we? You don’t have to hide, and you’re not a burden to me. You’ll never be a burden.”</p>
<p>“You always know the right thing to say.” Akaashi looked up, eyes wet and shiny. “You’re such a comforting presence in my life, Koutarou, and I’m so grateful that we’re together. I’m your rock, I feel like I provide the stability in your life, but I feel…I feel like I’m alone when you’re gone. When you’re out traveling for so long. I know we text and call each other and I’m being greedy asking for more—”</p>
<p>“Keij,” Bokuto cupped his cheek with one hand, the other still rubbing his back, “you’re not being greedy.”</p>
<p>Akaashi leaned into his hand. “I need you. I need to see you and be near you. I-I need you to tangle your fingers in my hair and hold me while I fall asleep and rub my back when I have a nightmare. I sleep so well with you in my bed, and you remind me to put myself first. To take care of myself properly. When you’re gone for so long, I don’t take care of myself the way you would want me to, even though I <em> try </em> to—”</p>
<p>“I know you’re trying, and I appreciate that—”</p>
<p>“Everything has felt like too much lately,” Akaashi kept going, “I feel so overwhelmed, and every little thing exhausts me. I don’t feel like myself—no. I feel the way I did before I got help. I feel like I’m moving backwards with my progress.” Akaashi’s lip trembled. "It's scary."</p>
<p>Bokuto continued to rub his back. “I’ll take care of you, alright? We'll get through this rough spot together. We’ll eat something warm and filling tonight, I’ll make you take a bath, and we’ll get cozy in bed. I know you'll feel better after a quiet evening in. You don’t have to worry about a thing.” He squeezed his shoulder gently, and Akaashi flinched. The involuntary action was small, subtle, but Bo noticed, his brows coming together in worry.</p>
<p>“‘Kaashi,” he began quietly, “have you been having those bad nightmares again?”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to—”</p>
<p>“Please don’t apologize, love.” </p>
<p>Akaashi pursed his lips as he tried to grasp the right words.</p>
<p>“When you’re away for so long…and all the stress builds up…they get worse. And you're built like him and have hands that are rough like his, so it’s like…it’s like my skin forgets what your touches feel like and all I can think about are…” Akaashi trailed off, pain etched across his face. He swallowed the lump in his throat and continued, “It’s almost funny how this works out, huh? My body holds onto the painful stuff and forgets all the love so quickly. I need you to remind me…to rewire my nerves, I guess. I need you, Koutarou.”</p>
<p>“I’m here. I’m here, I promise.” Bokuto lightly stroked Akaashi’s cheekbone with his thumb. “You’re so strong, but you don’t need to be anymore.” His voice, softer than silk and too tender to bear, felt so safe. Akaashi wished he could live in that lovely baritone. “Let me take care of you the way you take care of me, okay? Let me spoil you and treat you the way you deserve to be treated. Let me love you with all my heart.” </p>
<p>Bokuto pressed a kiss to his forehead, and Akaashi sniffled. “And we can work out the traveling thing. I only have a couple more trips left, and Suga said that you could take some time off to come with me! Wouldn’t that be fun?”</p>
<p>“I don’t have time for a vacation,” Akaashi said, agitated. His skin felt prickly and he was getting anxious at the mere thought of scheduling time off. It always seemed like such a hassle. “I shouldn’t have said anything. I can deal with your trips. I’m sorry.” </p>
<p>“Keiji, take a deep breath. You’re mad because you’re tired. Suga also asked that I give him a schedule of my trips—”</p>
<p>“He’s not going to let me into the office.” Akaashi interrupted, connecting the dots quickly, even with his brain as fried as an egg. “He’s going to ban me from coming into work on those days, so I’ll either have to stay home or go with you.”</p>
<p>“…is he allowed to do that?”</p>
<p>“Probably not, but you know how he is. No one can say no to him.”</p>
<p>“Hey, if it makes you feel any better, you could work remotely? Bring your laptop along on the bus and plane rides, and you can check your emails and whatnot.”</p>
<p>“I suppose that I…I guess I could work remotely…” </p>
<p>“I know you can, because you’re super talented and brilliant! So, how are you feeling? Better? A teensy bit better?” Bo smiled hopefully.</p>
<p>“Slightly less worried, still tired.. I’ll feel better in the morning, I think. I hope.” </p>
<p>“Then let’s head home!”</p>
<p>Bokuto squatted and picked up the end of Tsukki’s leash. “Get on my back!” </p>
<p>“No, Bokuto-san.” Akaashi scowled: he wasn’t in the mood for this.</p>
<p>“It’ll cheer you up, I promise. And you said yourself that you’re tired! Please?”</p>
<p>“No, not in the office.”</p>
<p>“Everyone knows we’re together, and I bet nearly everyone has left already. It’s Friday, after all.”</p>
<p>“No.”</p>
<p>“<em>Pretty </em> please? I’ll let you pick what movie to watch tonight. And what we have for dinner!” Bokuto used his best puppy eyes and Tsukiko mewled softly, as if she was begging, too.</p>
<p>“…fine.” </p>
<p>Akaashi mounted Bokuto’s back and wrapped his arms around his neck. The athlete stood up straight, gave the leash to his partner to hold, and hooked his arms around Akaashi’s legs. <em>Shit, he's so light now</em><em>, </em> Bokuto thought, <em>my poor baby.</em> <em>Time to get my man a proper meal! </em> Hungry for dinner and looking forward to bedtime, Tsukiko yowled at the door. </p>
<p>With Tsukki leading the way, the peculiar little family left the office and headed toward the elevator. Bokuto walked with his head high, while Akaashi shyly buried his face in that two-toned hair. As embarrassed as he was, the love he felt for the man beneath him overpowered the mortification. He hugged him just a bit tighter.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm so tired why is this chapter so longgggggg 😭<br/>but like,,,same, Akaashi, I too am a disaster who cannot care for myself as well as I care for other people (am I projecting??? yes, yes I probably am)</p>
<p>Next chapter is called "pale flesh and something meaty" (i'm excited for this one ngl)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. pale flesh and something meaty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>;)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm so sorry this has taken so long to get out—I promise I haven't forgotten about y'all!!!!! I'm just workin' really hard right now (ok someone needs to smack me...why did I think taking three language courses was a good idea??????)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tsukiko didn’t have any trouble adjusting to Bokuto’s apartment. When Akaashi unhooked her leash and removed her harness, she darted off to explore. Toys, an oversized cat bed, a cat tree in the corner that stretched nearly up to the ceiling—Bokuto clearly got too excited when he was wandering the pet store earlier that day. </p>
<p>As promised, Akaashi picked what they ate for dinner, Bokuto playfully lamented the fact that his boyfriend loved vegetables so much (all the while grinning about the return of Akaashi’s appetite), and Tsukki chowed down on her meal. After eating, they each cleaned up—even Tsukiko daintily licked her little paws clean. Akaashi showered first, while Bokuto tidied up the kitchen. </p>
<p>Despite having transferred nearly all of his clothes over to Bokuto’s apartment, Akaashi came out of his shower to find that he hadn’t brought any sleepwear suitable for the warm spring evenings. Sweatpants and flannel shirts were cozy and all, but between the warm air outside and Bokuto’s furnace-like body, Akaashi just couldn’t stand the suffocating warmth. He rummaged through the closet and ended up putting on black boxers with tiny owls printed on them and a plain white t-shirt that hung rather loose on his shoulders. In other words, he stole Bo’s clothes, yet again. Getting cozy on the sofa, Akaashi browsed through Netflix as he waited for Bokuto to finish up. </p>
<p><em>This had good reviews, didn’t it? Nevermind, I’m not in the mood for sci-fi</em>, Akaashi thought as he clicked through the list of movies.<em> Hm, no, no, no…a rom-com? Maybe. Kou likes those. I’ll add it to my list for next time. Oh, this one’s scary…Sounds good. </em>Unlike Bokuto, who seemed to spend more time browsing through movies than watching them, Akaashi took less than five minutes to decide what to watch. He stretched, then pulled his legs up to his chest. <em>He was right.</em> <em>I do feel a little bit better now that I’ve had a proper meal.</em> Akaashi yawned and heard footsteps behind him.</p>
<p>“Mm, this is a good movie! Great choice,” Bokuto said, tossing himself onto the other end of the sofa. He wore navy sweatpants and a slightly raggedy concert t-shirt, but his hair is what bewitched Akaashi. Still damp, it flopped down onto his forehead, and the smaller man had a strong urge to run his fingers through it. The two-toned locks looked so silky, so shiny, and Akaashi’s fingers twitched.</p>
<p>Bokuto, on the other hand, caught sight of his boyfriend’s bare arms and nearly lost it then and there. <em> They’re just arms </em> he told himself, but there was something incredibly attractive (and almost obscene) about seeing pale flesh that was normally covered up. And the glittering soulmark nestled in the crook of his elbow? Just looking at it sent electric shivers up Bokuto’s spine. </p>
<p>He was accustomed to Akaashi pilfering his clothes, but sweaters and hoodies are rather different from <em> this</em>, from short sleeves and boxers a size too big. Bokuto didn’t dare glance down at Akaashi’s legs: those alluring arms were distracting enough. The couple, sitting on opposite ends of a very comfortable couch, stared at each other for several long moments, and Tsukiko retired for the evening (well, until she had to get up to zip about the apartment in the wee hours of the morning). Snug in her plush cat bed, Tsukki blinked slowly at the awkward couple before she settled down to sleep. </p>
<p>“You should—” They both began simultaneously. Akaashi paused, a bashful smile pulling at the corners of his lips.</p>
<p>“…wear short sleeves more often,” Bokuto finished, still staring at those forearms. He suddenly understood the articles in high-end fashion magazines about men being more attractive with their sleeves pushed up.</p>
<p>“If you’d like, I suppose I could roll up my sleeves sometimes.” Akaashi’s ears grew red, and he self-consciously rubbed his arms. He felt oddly exposed—the editor hadn’t noticed previously that his long sleeves were a kind of defensive mechanism, but the realization hit him full-force under Bo’s intense gaze.</p>
<p>Bokuto, meanwhile, was imagining Akaashi in his nice work clothes with his sleeves rucked up to expose that pretty skin. He let out a low whistle. “C’mere?” Bokuto held out his arms and made use of his best puppy eyes. </p>
<p>Without hesitating, Akaashi silently scooted over to the other end of the sofa and leaned into his boyfriend’s embrace. Resting his head on Bokuto’s shoulder, the shorter man cuddled close and started the movie. Akaashi flinched at the booming <em> ta-dum </em> that accompanied the Netflix logo, and Bokuto grabbed the remote and turned the volume down a couple of notches.</p>
<p>“Hey, Keij?” Bo whispered loudly during the slow opening scenes, “What were you going to say earlier?”</p>
<p>“That you should wear your hair down more often.”</p>
<p>“Yeah? You like it?” Bokuto’s eyes lit up. “Maybe I will. I’d save money on hair gel!” </p>
<p>The pair quieted down as the action of the movie began—less than five minutes into the horror flick, a character had already met their untimely demise. While Bokuto flinched and squirmed at every gory scene (and there were quite a few stomach-turning parts), Akaashi gradually drifted off. He’d had a long, stressful day, and it was too easy to sink into sleep while pressed against his boyfriend. </p>
<p>Turning off the television, Bokuto scooped up his sleeping soulmate, carried him to bed, and removed his glasses, placing them safely on the nightstand. He got into bed and snuggled up beside his partner. Gently brushing Akaashi’s hair out of his face, Bokuto smiled sleepily as Akaashi cuddled closer. He pulled the blankets up, knowing his love often got chilly at night.</p>
<p>Bokuto fell asleep quickly—he always did with Akaashi by his side.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bo woke up to an empty bed and the smell of something meaty. He launched himself out of bed and rushed through his morning hygiene routine. When he left the bathroom, the lovely sight of Akaashi in the kitchen greeted him. His partner, still in his sleepwear, was sporting some serious bedhead, the dark curls poking out every which way. <em> My boyfriend is the prettiest person in the entire world, </em> Bokuto thought, smiling like the big goof he was. His energy lit up the already bright room.</p>
<p>“Good morning, Bokuto-san.” Akaashi said. He stood at the stove, cooking eggs and bacon for breakfast. </p>
<p>“Mgh, g’morning.” Bokuto did a double take. “Hey, why’re you up so early? And standing in the kitchen? You’re cooking?”</p>
<p>“Is it a surprise I know how to cook?”</p>
<p>“No! Well, yes. No? Yes. Yeah! It <em> is </em> a surprise—you never cook. You only use the microwave and maybe a tea kettle…I’ve never seen you use pots and pans and the stovetop before. ”</p>
<p>“I don’t like to cook,” Akaashi said with a shrug. “But that doesn’t mean I don’t know <em> how </em> to.”</p>
<p>“Huh. Well, it smells really good.” Bokuto walked closer and hugged him from behind.</p>
<p>“Mm, it does.”</p>
<p>“D’you know what else smells good?”</p>
<p>“What?” Akaashi turned off the stovetop and used his spatula to move the food onto a plate.</p>
<p>“You!” Bokuto laughed and peppered his partner’s neck with tiny kisses. </p>
<p>Cheeks dusted pink, Akaashi set the spatula down and turned to face his boyfriend. His heart raced: he could hear it pounding in his ears. Akaashi draped his arms loosely around Bokuto’s neck. Hands resting on his soulmate’s hips, Bokuto smiled softly and raised an eyebrow. </p>
<p>“Oho? Whatcha doing?”</p>
<p>Responding physically rather than verbally, Akaashi leaned up on his tiptoes to kiss him. Soft yet explosive, the peck ended as quickly as it started when the smaller man pulled away, face warm and flushed. Bokuto stared at him with wide eyes. </p>
<p>“There. First kiss out of the way. Now you don’t need to worry about messing it up,” Akaashi said, smiling a lopsided grin. <em> Finally…I get to tell </em> him <em> not to worry about something</em>. Akaashi shyly averted his gaze, and the scarlet blush heating his face grew a shade darker with every word he spoke. </p>
<p>“Yeah? Alright, alright, I won’t worry. How could I when your blush is that cute? And I’m glad you’re feeling better than yesterday.” Bokuto pulled him closer, using his thumbs to rub small circles on his partner’s hips. “Can I kiss you, love? For real? You moved away before I could even kiss you back…it was too fast.”</p>
<p>“Are you calling me a bad kisser?” Akaashi asked, tilting his head to the side. </p>
<p>“No, no, no, no! You’re great. Wonderful. Your lips are really, really soft, and you have lots of, erm, natural talent…”</p>
<p>“But I’m not as experienced as you are.” He raised an eyebrow.</p>
<p>“Exactly. Wait—hey, I don’t mean to insult you—”</p>
<p>“I’m joking, I’m joking!” Akaashi snorted trying to stifle his laugh. “You don’t need to apologize.”</p>
<p>“Oh. Sorry for, uh, misreading all of that.” Bokuto let out an awkward chuckle. “But am I allowed to—” </p>
<p>“Yes. Kiss me, Kou. Show me how it’s done.” Akaashi looked up at him from beneath those long, pretty eyelashes, and Bokuto thought he must be dreaming. </p>
<p>Holding Akaashi’s hips firmly, Bokuto leaned in and kissed him. His touch was careful and reserved—despite his size and strength, Bokuto was incredibly gentle, and Akaashi appreciated how loving he was. After a brief moment, the editor’s eyes fluttered shut. Slender fingers tangling in his boyfriend’s silky hair, Akaashi returned the kiss more hungrily than he’d ever admit out loud. Bokuto pulled him closer, their hips flush, and deepened the kiss. It was clear that months of sexual tension built up by their awkward, chaste touches had led to this heated embrace early on a Saturday morning. </p>
<p>Again, Akaashi broke away first. Flushed and breathless, he sheepishly nuzzled his face into Bokuto’s neck. His breath came in short, hot pants that warmed the athlete’s collarbone and set his heart ablaze. Bokuto moved his hands to gently massage Akaashi’s lower back. </p>
<p>“I should’ve kissed you sooner, fairytale be damned” Bokuto said with a little laugh. “I can’t believe I missed out on <em>this</em> all this time!”</p>
<p>Akaashi exhaled a laugh, a precious little smile blossoming on his face and his lips still rosy from the kiss.</p>
<p>“Yeah? I guess you’ll have to kiss me more to make up for all the missed opportunities.” He stood on tiptoe to peck the corner of Bokuto’s lips.</p>
<p>“Meow!” Tsukki interrupted loudly from where she crouched on the kitchen floor. </p>
<p>She wiggled, then jumped onto the counter. Licking her lips, she made eye contact with Bokuto before nabbing a piece of bacon right off the plate.</p>
<p>“Hey, hey! Tsukki, hey!” Bokuto let go of Akaashi and scrambled after Tsukiko, who had dashed off with her meaty plunder. While his boyfriend unsuccessfully pursued the feline thief, Akaashi cleaned up the kitchen. <em> I guess this is an excuse to visit that café down the street. That’ll be a nice little date. </em>Still filled with endorphins and glowing from the kisses, Akaashi smiled as he did the dishes. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>domestic fluff hits different, my goodness gracious,,,,</p>
<p>next chapter is called "special attacks and good luck charms"<br/></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. special attacks and good luck charms</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Game night + a bus ride!<br/>(@everyone who wanted some more MSBY content, enjoy)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I swear, you two are like teenagers! You can’t keep your hands off of each other,” Kuroo said a bit hypocritically, considering he was cuddling Kenma in his own lap. </p>
<p>“Yeah, whatever, old man,” Bokuto stuck his tongue out and hugged Akaashi closer. Enjoying the late summer afternoon, the four were sprawled out on the floor of Akaashi and Kuroo’s apartment. </p>
<p>Ignoring their boyfriends, Akaashi and Kenma kept playing their video game. Kuroo and Bokuto seemed determined to distract them, but their focus was remarkable. The cat-and-owl duo, however, weren’t going to give up easily. Nibbling on ears, nuzzling necks, placing soft kisses on their shoulders—the game became a test of will rather than one of skill, and Akaashi and Kenma were tied. </p>
<p>Determined to make his fiancé crack, Kuroo had an idea. Although it was rather early in the game, he was ready to pull out his winning move. Wiggling his fingers dramatically, he swooped in and tickled Kenma’s sides only to receive…no reaction. The smaller man merely grunted and tightened his abdomen, his fingers still rapidly pressing buttons on the controller.</p>
<p>“Damn, he’s too concentrated,” Kuroo said with a sigh. “I was <em> certain </em> that my “special attack” would work.”</p>
<p>Bokuto snorted at Kuroo’s failed attempt to ruin Kenma’s concentration. </p>
<p>“Watch this.” Bo slipped his hands beneath Akaashi’s shirt and brushed his fingers against his sides, scarcely touching the warm skin, yet the smaller man squealed and squirmed away.</p>
<p>“Koutarou!” Akaashi tensed up and tried to regain his focus. Kenma gained the upper hand in the game. </p>
<p>Bokuto paused and grinned, exchanging a look with Kuroo. His forehead wrinkled and serious, Akaashi settled back into the game. Kenma didn’t appear outwardly concerned, but Kuroo could tell that the length of their battle was getting to him. He gave Bokuto a curt nod.</p>
<p>Abruptly, Bokuto unleashed the full-force of his tickling power on Akaashi, who dropped his controller in surprise and curled up like a pillbug. </p>
<p>“Kou—” He only managed to squawk out a syllable before he erupted in laughter. Bokuto smiled innocently as he mercilessly continued to tickle his boyfriend. With Akaashi distracted, Kenma won easily. After the match was over, he scowled at Kuroo.</p>
<p>“It’s not fun if you cheat.”</p>
<p>“Aw, I’d never cheat. Bokuto’s the one sabotaging his boyfriend. And it looks like they’re having fun,” he said, glancing at the two. </p>
<p>Bokuto had stopped his tickle attack and was now hugging Akaashi close. Red-faced, panting softly, and glasses crooked on his face, the smaller man tried to glare at his boyfriend, but there was no real anger behind his look. He turned to Kenma and cleared his throat.</p>
<p>“You were going to win anyway—he was just speeding it up a little.” Akaashi flashed a small smile at him. “It was a good game.”</p>
<p>“I guess. Kuroo’s still a dick.” </p>
<p>“Oi! You’re so mean!”</p>
<p>“Akaashi-kun, do you think I’m mean?”</p>
<p>“No.”</p>
<p>“What about you?” Kenma said, looking at Bokuto.</p>
<p>“Uh…” Bokuto glanced from Kuroo to Kenma. “No comment? Aheh…sorry, bro.”</p>
<p>“Hm. Well, <em> I </em> don’t think I’m mean either, so it’s two against one. Verdict is not guilty.”</p>
<p>“Oh, yeah? Prove you’re nice.”</p>
<p>“Prove it?” </p>
<p>“Mhm! I bet you can’t.”</p>
<p>“Kuroo-san, how’s he supposed to—” Akaashi started but hushed up when Kenma spontaneously pressed his lips to Kuroo’s. Without hesitating, Kuroo kissed him right back, causing the other couple to avert their eyes. </p>
<p>“Well, um, we should get going. You have all of Tsukki’s stuff, and, uh, we have to leave early tomorrow,” Bokuto said, standing up. </p>
<p>“Mmph…okay…have fun, you crazy kids…” Kuroo gasped between hungry kisses.</p>
<p>“…sure, Kuroo-san. See you later, Kenma-kun.” Akaashi nearly tripped over his own feet as he sped out of the apartment, Bokuto close on his heels. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bright and early the next morning, Bokuto and Akaashi woke up, got ready, and texted Kuroo to feed Tsukki, who would be staying with Kenma and Kuroo while they traveled. They boarded the luxury team bus before the rest of the team had even arrived. Anxious about talking to his boyfriend’s teammates, Akaashi sat in the window seat and subtly tried to hide behind Bokuto.</p>
<p>“Honey, they love you. It’s not like you’re meeting them for the first time.”</p>
<p>“I know,” Akaashi fidgeted with his hands, “but they’re so…rambunctious. It’s exhausting.” </p>
<p>“Rambunctious? Oo, good word! I’ll have to steal that one and use it sometime. But anyway, it’s too early—I doubt they’ll be completely awake yet, so they probably won’t bother you. You have some time to get used to them before they start interrogating you again! And you know I’ll smack ‘Tsumu if he gets to be too much. Well, unless Omi hits him first—hey! Hey, hey, speak of the devil!” Bokuto waved energetically at his teammate who had just come onto the bus.</p>
<p>Sakusa’s eyebrows raised in surprise. He didn’t expect Bokuto and Akaashi to have already settled in the seats—Bo wasn’t punctual unless Akaashi was involved. Giving the pair a polite salute, Sakusa headed toward the seat next to the emergency exit. Akaashi nodded in response. Carefully going through his usual routine of sanitizing every surface, Sakusa gingerly sat down, hands shoved in his pockets.</p>
<p>“Hey, good morning!” Bokuto beamed at his teammate, who blinked at him, deadpan beneath his stark white mask.</p>
<p>“Good morning.”</p>
<p>“Are you ready to win today? I know I am. I brought my good luck charm,” he said and wrapped an arm around his blushing boyfriend. Sakusa gave Akaashi a pitying glance.</p>
<p>“G’morning!” Atsumu announced loudly as he clambered onto the bus. Seeing Akaashi, he tacked on, “Ah, I see yer personal cheerleader is here, Bokkun! Make sure you don’t get too distracted on court,” and tossed himself into the seat in front of Sakusa’s.</p>
<p>“Hey! I always give 120% during games. Not even Akaashi could distract me,” Bokuto reached across the aisle to playfully swat at Atsumu. Akaashi sighed and looked out the window as others boarded the bus. Given that it was early in the morning, most settled into their seats and dozed or scrolled through social media. Even Bokuto, as bouncy and full of life as he was, leaned against his partner and quieted down. </p>
<p>Within an hour of driving, half of the team had fallen completely asleep while the other half were getting antsy from being on the bus for so long. Hinata turned around in his seat to face Bokuto, who was busy braiding tiny tufts of his soulmate’s hair. Unbothered by the stubby plaits slowly taking over his head, Akaashi allowed himself to enjoy the feeling of Bokuto’s hands in his hair. </p>
<p>“Hey, psp, psssp,” Hinata whispered loudly. “Want a granola bar?” He held up two granola bars and gave a sunny grin. He radiated light and warmth in the same way Bokuto did.</p>
<p>“No, thank you.” Akaashi’s smile was small and polite, but no less sincere than Hinata’s. He closed his eyes and leaned back against the seat. </p>
<p>“Aw, thanks, bro!” Bokuto grinned and took them both. “He’ll want one later, I’m sure of it.” He put one bar in his bag, and after unwrapping the other, started munching away. </p>
<p>“The way you two take care of each other is really cute,” Hinata rested his elbows on the back of the seat before setting his chin on his hands, “and it’s so cool that Akaashi-san can come to our games! I wish Kageyama could come…but when he<em> is </em> able to come, he’s always on the other side of the net.” He let out a little chime of laughter. </p>
<p>“Aw, that must be rough. Maybe he could watch your games on television—he could do that wherever he is! And hey, maybe you’ll be on the same team again someday!” </p>
<p>Hinata’s eyes twinkled. “Oh, oh! That’d be amazing! Us, together? We’d be invincible.”</p>
<p>“Hey, don’t abandon your team just yet,” Bokuto said jokingly as he finished his granola bar. “Aren’t we playing him today?”</p>
<p>“Nope, tomorrow! It’ll be our last official match of the season—we better make it count. You ready, ace?”</p>
<p>“Of course! I mean, it’s obvious we’re gonna win. You’re the ultimate decoy, after all.” Bokuto beamed with pride, and Hinata smiled right back. Even with his eyes closed, Akaashi could feel the love between them. The orange-haired man turned back around in his seat, and Bokuto busied himself with removing the braids from Akaasi’s hair. He gently combed his fingers through the soft curls and massaged his partner’s scalp with his calloused fingertips. Akaashi sighed and relaxed his face, the tension being scrubbed away. He didn’t realize he’d been furrowing his brows until he felt the waves of endorphins wash over him. </p>
<p>“Oh!” Hinata turned back around. </p>
<p>“Hm?” Bokuto tilted his head to the side like a confused owl.</p>
<p>Leaning over his seat, Hinata whispered something to his teammate, but Akaashi couldn’t make out what. <em> I wonder what they’re doing. No. Nope. No. Let it be a surprise. They’ll prefer it if I’m genuinely surprised. No need to overanalyze this. </em> Judging by the sudden silence that had befallen the bus, Akaashi could tell that the two were plotting something, but actively stopped himself from worrying about what they were doing. <em> I’ll get my answer soon enough anyway. No need to get worried about this. </em></p>
<p>Hinata giggled, and Akaashi felt Bokuto’s hands in his hair yet again. His fingers brushed against his head, and Akaashi’s forehead was exposed to the chill air of the bus. A few moments of silence passed. Eventually, Akaashi, curious as to what was happening, opened his eyes to see Bokuto staring at him, mouth open and teary-eyed.</p>
<p>“Ha, you’re welcome for the hair clips! Remind me to thank Natsu for putting them in my travel bag,” Hinata said, sitting in his seat the right way again.</p>
<p>“Why are you staring at me like that?” Akaashi removed his glasses and polished them with the hem of his shirt. He blinked up at Bokuto.</p>
<p>“Because…because you’re just so <em> beautiful </em>  You’re gorgeous all the time, obviously, but with your hair pinned back like that…I just…awwww!” Bokuto said, lip quivering. </p>
<p>“I didn’t know that you had a thing for hair clips.” A wry smile tugged at Akaashi’s lips, and Atsumu chortled in the background, causing Sakusa to smack the back of his head, earning a whiny cry of “Omi-kun!” in response. Sakusa rolled his eyes and sanitized his hands, while a crimson blush spread across Bokuto’s cheeks. </p>
<p>“I…um, oh…well…y’see…I, um, I think you’d…that you’d look great in anything.” He finally stammered out, still red as a tomato. </p>
<p>“Oh, Kou,” Akaashi said with a tender smile as he put his glasses back on. Cupping his partner’s cheek, he leaned in to give him a kiss. Having had plenty of practice over the past few weeks, Akaashi confidently pressed his lips to Bokuto’s before pulling away. Bokuto stared at him for a couple of long seconds.</p>
<p>“Oh. Oh! Oh, wow! You’re full of surprises!” His stunned expression morphed into a broad smile. “I love that you know me so well. You know exactly how to put a smile on my face.” Bokuto pulled his boyfriend into a tight hug, the armrest between them jutting into Akaashi’s side.</p>
<p>“Bokuto-san—kinda hurts,” he grunted quietly, and Bokuto immediately released him. Akaashi rubbed his bruised side and, feeling particularly bold and in need of attention, scooted out of his seat and into his partner’s lap. Said partner seemed to short-circuit: wide-eyed and mouth agape, Bokuto was equally shocked and aroused by how forward his soulmate was being. Although he could certainly feel how excited Bokuto was, Akaashi casually cuddled up to his partner and took out his phone. Bokuto looked over his shoulder. <em> He’s checking emails? Working? Here? Of course he would be</em>, he thought.</p>
<p>With Akaashi on his lap, Bokuto couldn’t ignore the jostling of the bus. Each time the wheels ran over even the smallest of bumps on the rough road, Akaashi’s body bounced on Bokuto’s lap. The flustered athlete checked the time. <em> This is going to be a long ride. </em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>y'all,,I finally figured out how to use the washing machine in my dorm, and it made me unreasonably happy ahaha</p>
<p>Next chapter is called "red, yellow, green" and it's a bit spicy 😳</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. red, yellow, green</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>♡ post-game shenanigans ♡<br/>(and apparently big vocabularies are sexy)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bokuto managed to pull himself together after the bus reached its destination, and the MSBY Black Jackals continued their winning streak. While the team had their post-game interview, Akaashi retired to the hotel they were staying at. The team’s suite was nice. Really nice. A large lounge area in the common room, bottles of champagne on ice, a huge television, a stocked kitchen…Akaashi had gone on enough trips with the team by now to know what kind of treatment they received, but he still wasn’t used to the luxury of it all. </p>
<p><em> It’s not like I don’t make a lot…I’m in a great spot financially</em>, Akaashi thought as he stretched his limbs, <em> but this is a bit ridiculous</em>. After showering, he had changed into owl boxers and a grey shirt—both stolen from Bokuto—and was now lying down in the middle of the plush bed in the room he’d be sharing with his soulmate. <em> But I still can’t wrap my head around how much Bokuto makes. Or Kuroo, actually. Kenma…hm, I’m not surprised. I’m glad they’re not snobs, though. </em>Akaashi snorted. Hearing a sudden chorus of voices from beyond his room, he figured that the team must have returned. Akaashi’s suspicions were confirmed when Bokuto, smiling from ear to ear, burst into the room.</p>
<p>“Agaaaashi!” He hurled himself onto the bed.</p>
<p>“You stink, go bathe,” Akaashi wiggled away, nose wrinkling.</p>
<p>“Aw, you don’t love me when I’m smelly?” Bokuto pouted, looking up at him with big golden puppy eyes.</p>
<p>“Of course I do. But you’ll make me smell like sweat if we cuddle right now, and I just took a shower.”</p>
<p>“Aw, you’re no fun!” Bokuto nevertheless retreated to the bathroom. </p>
<p>Akaashi rolled his eyes and turned on the large television mounted on the wall across from the bed. As he absentmindedly browsed through the channels, he listened to his boyfriend sing in the shower. Akaashi couldn’t quite make out the words, but Bokuto’s enthusiasm made him smile. He turned on some melodramatic rom-com that had just begun. Minutes later, Bokuto came out, hair damp and towel wrapped around his waist. </p>
<p>“Happy now?” Smiling, Bokuto put his hands on his hips. “I’m all clean!”</p>
<p>Akaashi inhaled sharply. He’d seen his partner without a shirt before, but seeing Bokuto like this—glowing like some kind of <em> god</em>—made Akaashi want to take another shower. A very cold one.</p>
<p>“Yep. I’m happy.” He sat up a little straighter against the pillows and watched his boyfriend kneel down to rummage through his suitcase for sleepwear. Face warm and ears turning red, Akaashi averted his eyes when Bokuto removed his towel to put on underwear and pajama pants. Forgoing a shirt, he climbed into bed and wrapped an arm around his soulmate.</p>
<p>“Akaashi? Are you okay? Are you feeling ill? You look a bit flushed,” Bokuto said, pressing a hand to his boyfriend’s forehead and tutting like a mother hen.</p>
<p>“I’m okay, I’m fine.” Akaashi gently swatted his hand away. Snuggling a bit closer, he leaned his head on Bokuto’s shoulder. </p>
<p>“Just checkin’! Can’t have my baby getting sick, can I?” He pecked his forehead affectionately, then turned to the movie. “Oo, I love this one! Kuroo and I watched it together and then the next time we went camping, we tried to act out that one scene in the water—you’ll see, it’s coming up soon—except he slipped on a rock and dropped me! Just, <em> whoomp, splash </em>! Right in the water. It was…not great, actually. Lots of blood. I still have a scar from it.” Bokuto pointed to a jagged scar on his side. “Can you believe a rock, a ROCK, could do this much damage? It looks pretty cool now, though!” </p>
<p>“It looks painful. I wondered how you’d gotten it, but I was too nervous to ask,” Akaashi said and lightly traced over the scar with his index finger, causing his boyfriend to shiver under his touch. Rather than pay attention to the movie, Akaashi had been bewitched by Bokuto’s bare torso, and he was glad to have an excuse to keep staring. </p>
<p>“Oh, you can ask me anything, Keij. I’ve gotten tons of scars, and most of them are Kuroo’s fault,” he laughed. “This one is from him accidentally stabbing me with a spork at an amusement park, this is from that time he dared me to catch a drunk raccoon…Oh! I got this bad boy when we were having a handstand competition and he made me laugh so hard that I fell over backwards into a bike rack.” Bokuto chuckled at the memory.</p>
<p>“You worry me sometimes.” Akaashi touched each scar, his fingers dancing over the clean flesh. Some were more faded than others, but each one was now smoothed over with soft, healed skin. </p>
<p>“Hey, I’m being careful! Mostly…well, I try to be careful, but I can’t help how <em> rambunctious </em> I am.” He grinned.</p>
<p>“You used the word,” Akaashi said, his whole face brightening with a smile. His heart skipped a beat. </p>
<p>“Yep! Are ya proud, Akaashi? Are you proud of me?” </p>
<p>Eyes shiny and twinkling with hope, Bokuto expected the usual “Yes, I’m always proud of you, Bokuto-san,” but instead, Akaashi responded by sitting up and straddling his lap. The development was unexpected, yes, but <em> very </em>welcome.</p>
<p>“Sorry, is this okay? I, um…” Akaashi trailed off. He put his hands on his partner’s shoulders and a shy smile spread across his face. “But yes, I’m always proud of you, baby.”</p>
<p><em> Ah, there it is! See, I know him so well, </em> Bokuto thought briefly before fully realizing that Akaashi had again taken up residence on his lap. He gulped and said aloud, “Oh, yeah! Yes. Yep, I’m into this. Very much so.” He suppressed the butterflies flapping in his stomach and allowed himself to get lost in those stunning blue eyes. <em> Wait, are those blue? Or green? Aw, it doesn’t matter, he’s so handsome… </em></p>
<p>Heart pounding, Akaashi grew more anxious the longer Bokuto stared at him in silence. <em> Should I say something? Or do something? He’s probably expecting me to do something, because I made the first move, right? But I don’t know what to do. Is he still staring at me? Fuck, I’m messing this up and we haven’t even started doing anything—  </em></p>
<p>“You’re so beautiful.” Bokuto breathed the words out. He rested one hand on Akaashi’s hip and the other held his cheek. “Absolutely gorgeous.”</p>
<p>Akaashi blinked, a deep blush spreading across his face. “And you look like some kind of deity.” He kissed the tip of Bokuto’s nose.</p>
<p>“Aw, I know I’m handsome, but it’s nothing compared to you, my love!” </p>
<p>“Whatever you say,” Akaashi said, bashfully turning his face to the side, nestling into Bokuto’s hand. His skin felt hot against Bo’s warm hands. </p>
<p>“You’re super pretty, Keiji, and like, really, <em> really </em> sexy, but there’s a little problem—”</p>
<p>“Hm?” The smaller man frowned, but before that tidal wave of anxious thoughts could suffocate him, Bokuto continued. </p>
<p>“I can tell you’re overthinking everything about this. You’re calculating where you should put your hands, your legs, your mouth, everything…I can tell you’re stressed,” Bo spoke softly, his voice low and warm, “but you don’t need to analyze everything right now. Try to let go a little, okay? Let me take care of you. I can tell you don’t feel comfortable taking the lead, and that’s okay. We can just kiss, if you want! No pressure.” </p>
<p>Lower lip trembling, Akaashi leaned his cheek against Bokuto’s hand. “You’re the best soulmate I could’ve asked for.”</p>
<p>“Yep, I’m pretty cool!” The athlete beamed, the corners of his eyes wrinkling, before getting more serious. “Do you remember the system we talked about? Red, yellow, green?”</p>
<p>“Mhm.”</p>
<p>“Perfect! Is it okay if I kiss you?”</p>
<p>“Please do.”</p>
<p>And not a moment passed before Bokuto’s lips were on Akaashi’s. Leisurely massaging his partner’s hip with one hand and cradling his cheek with the other, Bokuto moved slowly but firmly, his touch secure and comforting. The delicate kiss soon grew more heated. Fingers weaving themselves into his boyfriend’s hair, Akaashi gradually relaxed and parted his lips ever-so-slightly. </p>
<p>Bokuto took the invitation and ran with it, slipping his tongue into his partner’s mouth and kissing him harder. Akaashi rolled his hips against Bokuto’s and tightened his grip on those two-toned locks. The athlete, as hard and eager as he was, nevertheless took his time exploring his boyfriend’s hot mouth and making him unravel. </p>
<p>Red-faced and struggling to stifle his moans, Akaashi broke away to suck in a deep breath. Those half-lidded eyes, pink cheeks, lips swollen and glistening with saliva—Bokuto wanted to take a picture of his beautiful soulmate, but he figured that was a kink for another day. He began to press wet, needy kisses to his jaw, and Akaashi tilted his head back, exposing more of his smooth skin. </p>
<p>Bokuto trailed a bit lower, placing loving kisses over every bit of skin he could reach. Hands moving on autopilot, he effortlessly removed Akaashi’s shirt and tossed it aside. Bo lifted his soulmate off his lap. Setting Akaashi down beside him on the clean white sheets, Bokuto wasted no time settling himself between his partner’s spread legs. Bo rested his hands on Akaashi’s thighs, his fingers sneaking <em> just </em> beneath the fabric of his boxers and tracing little circles on his skin. Taking in deep, calming breaths and relaxing against the plush pillows, Akaashi steadied the nervous jitters in his abdomen before reaching up to pull his lover into another kiss.</p>
<p>Bo happily obliged—their chests were flush, Akaashi’s glasses fogged up from the heat, and Bo’s hand lightly palmed his soulmate’s growing erection. When the athlete finally pulled back, he gazed at his lovely partner, who <em> already </em> looked wrecked. Warm puffs of air escaped Akaashi’s parted lips as he tried to regain his breath, his dark hair was tousled, and those dreamy eyes were fixed on Bokuto as if he were the only thing in the universe. </p>
<p>For once, Akaashi had no thoughts. No intrusive thoughts bouncing around his skull like rogue ping pong balls, no taunting anxious voices telling him he’s not good enough, not pretty enough, not worthy of such nice treatment. Bokuto occupied his mind—Akaashi busied himself with committing every detail of the athlete’s gorgeous face to memory. </p>
<p>Bo, meanwhile, felt a pang in his heart when he saw that utterly lovestruck expression on his boyfriend’s face: he’d gladly crawl on his hands and knees through hell and back if Akaashi had only asked him to. <em> But that’s the thing</em>, Bokuto thought, enraptured by the sight of his beautiful soulmate, <em> all he’s asked me to do is love him, and he makes it so damn easy. I never had a chance to resist, did I? We belong together. We’re not star-crossed like Keiji first thought…the stars are aligned for us.  </em></p>
<p>“Just for us.” The words came out muffled, quieter than a whisper, as Bo dotted kisses on Akaashi’s cheeks and jaw. Moving lower, Bokuto abruptly sucked on that tender section of flesh at the junction where Akaashi’s slender neck met his shoulder. </p>
<p>“Mmph!” The loveliest little utterance escaped Akaashi’s rosy mouth, and he promptly bit his lower lip to prevent any other sounds from spilling out. The smaller man’s blush deepened to the color of a ripe strawberry, and to Bokuto, he tasted just as sweet. Continuing to suckle and worry the skin with his teeth, the athlete left a pretty purple mark that stood out against the pale skin. He leaned back to admire his handiwork. </p>
<p>“Purple looks good on you, Keiji. Really good.” Bokuto let out a low whistle before pecking his cheek. </p>
<p>“Yeah?” Akaashi moved his hands to his boyfriend’s shoulders and rubbed the firm muscles.</p>
<p>“Mm, mhm. So good, I could just eat you up, baby.” Bokuto planted a kiss on the tip of his nose. “But are you still doing okay? What color, love?”</p>
<p>Akaashi hummed nervously. “I’m okay, green, but I…I want you to touch me…” Flustered, he glanced down momentarily before meeting his partner’s eyes. </p>
<p>“Let me know if you need me to stop, yeah?” Bokuto placed a delicate kiss on his collarbone. </p>
<p>“I will.” </p>
<p>“But Keiji?” Another kiss followed, lower on his chest than the first.</p>
<p>“Mm?”</p>
<p>“I’m not going to take your virginity in a hotel bed. My little prince deserves better than that. Is that alright?”</p>
<p>“Fine by me. Now please touch me, Kou—”  </p>
<p>The words were hardly out of Akaashi’s mouth before he felt another avalanche of kisses on his chest. One after another, moving lower and lower—he closed his eyes and let Bokuto wash over him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'll be honest, I was so nervous writing this!! I know it's really truly extraordinarily (perhaps embarrassingly) tame compared to a lot of other fics out there, but I'm still feelin like 🥵 aksjdghaksh<br/>so with that in mind, hopefullyyyyy this chapter didn't seem too slow or stiff or weird ahaha</p>
<p>next chapter is called "tension and apologies"</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. tension and apologies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Drive back home + some text messages</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wearing a collared shirt, Akaashi managed to hide the love bites nearly all day, although the fact that the team was busy playing served as a great distraction. The bus ride back to Tokyo in the evening, however, was a different story.</p>
<p>Having won their final match, the exhausted champions were in high spirits after the game and chattered about the key replays—<em>T</em><em>hat last spike was incredible, Ninja Shouyou! </em> and <em>Y</em><em>our sets were extra awesome today, ‘Tsum-’Tsum! </em> were particularly emphatic compliments—as they basked in the glory of their win. Sakusa gave a few genuine compliments, and even Akaashi, comfortably seated on his boyfriend’s lap, radiated pride. Although he wasn't setting, blocking, and bouncing around the court, the editor still felt like a member of the Jackal family. <em>This is nice</em>, he found himself thinking, <em>I'm so happy to be here</em>. He smiled and leaned back against Bokuto's broad chest. </p>
<p>After nitpicking every play of the match, the conversation shifted to the <em> obvious </em> tension during the game between Kageyama and Hinata, the latter of whom blushed furiously and denied every accusation. After a brutal interrogation from Atsumu, Hinata put in his earbuds and called his boyfriend to complain. ‘Tsumu, ever unfazed, had found a new target to antagonize. </p>
<p>“Oi, ‘Kaashi-kun, what’s that on yer neck?” Atsumu said, knowing exactly what the purple mark was. </p>
<p>Akaashi opened his mouth to respond, but Bokuto was faster.</p>
<p>“A love bite!” He smooched the top of his boyfriend’s head and hugged the smaller man closer. Atsumu’s lips curled into a half-smile. He wasn’t going to let them off <em> that </em> easily—a fox playing with his owlish prey plans on pinning it, not letting it fly away.</p>
<p>“Is that why you were so slow movin’ around this morning? Y’were tired from railin’ yer boyfriend?”</p>
<p>While Akaashi refused to humor such vulgar remarks and buried his face in his soulmate’s neck to hide his blush, Bokuto stared doggedly at ‘Tsumu. “Nope. We were tired from getting up early to watch the sunrise together. I can send you a picture, if you want!” Bokuto beamed the sickeningly sweet smile that Akaashi loved.</p>
<p>“Stop bothering them, Atsumu," Sakusa said, biting back a laugh. (He'd never admit it, but he loved these idiots.) "Take a break from acting like an asshole for once.”</p>
<p>“Aw, I’m not doing anythin’ wrong! I’m just asking questions,” Atsumu said, crossing his arms. </p>
<p>“I have a feeling you won’t like some of the answers you get.” Sakusa looked out the window, ending his conversation with his teammate, but still listening in on the conversation. Undeterred, Atsumu turned back to Bokuto.</p>
<p>“Yeah, sure, send me the picture. Hey, what time did ya get to sleep last night?”</p>
<p>“Oh, hm. Late? Must’ve been pretty late. D’you remember, Akaashi?”</p>
<p>“Sometime past midnight,” Akaashi murmured against Bokuto’s neck. Eyes closed and relaxed, he blocked out Atsumu’s voice and felt all the better for it. He began to agree with Osamu's opinions about who the better Miya twin was.</p>
<p>“Earlier than I would’ve thought!”</p>
<p>“Huh, why?” Bokuto tilted his head to the side.</p>
<p>Atsumu stared at him. “…y’know, nevermind. No reason. I just think it’s great you finally got Mr. Serious-san to relax.” </p>
<p>“That’s what happens when someone trusts you, ‘Tsum-’Tsum!” Bokuto smiled sincerely, and Atsumu blinked in surprise. Sakusa let out the softest chime of laughter, muffled beneath his mask. “Keiji and I spend a lot of time talking to each other. And I mean, sucking him off last night probably helped to—”</p>
<p>“Koutarou!” Akaashi pressed his nose into his neck.</p>
<p>“…heh, sorry, baby.” Bokuto sheepishly pecked his forehead and glanced at Atsumu, who looked, as Sakusa had predicted, a bit uncomfortable. Pleased with himself for getting ‘Tsumu to be quiet, Bokuto cuddled his partner in peace.</p>
<p>“What did you expect?” Sakusa raised an eyebrow. Based on his teasing tone and that twinkle in his eyes, he must’ve been smiling under his mask.</p>
<p>“Oh, shut up,” Atsumu grunted, unwilling to admit that Sakusa had been right. </p>
<p>“Make me, Miya,” Sakusa said, expression as blank as ever. </p>
<p>Unable to discern if he was joking or serious, Atsumu flushed and stared outside the window, in silence, for the rest of the ride back to Tokyo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>(3:23) hey</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>(3:23) hey bokuto</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>(3:23) heyyyyyy bo </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>(3:24) bo bo bo bo b o bo b ob o b</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>(3:24) bOboboBOBOBO PLASE</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>(3:25) I NEED YOUR HELPPP</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>(3:25) PICK UPPPPPPPP</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>(3:26) I know it’s early but pls i need help</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>(3: 28) What’s the matter???? Are you ok? Are you safe? Do I need to bEAT ANYONE UP FOR YOU</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>(3:38) scarlett and ivory or emerald and ruby</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>(3:39) wha</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>(3:39) what do you mean????  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>(3:40) kuroo explain</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>(3:41) which color combo is better, scarlett and ivory or emerald and ruby???</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>(3:41) it's an emergency</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>(3:41) what’s do u meannnnn</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>(3:42) are they not the same, my dude??</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>(3:42) nO ruby is much deeper, it looks like a fuckin ruby, and scarlet has more of an orange undertone, and ivory and emerald arent even remOTELY the same</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>(3:43) ok ok gee whiz my apologies</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>(3:43) Why are you worried about this now</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>(3:43) shouldn’t you be sleeping????</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>(3:44) u don’t understnad, i CANT sleep until I figure this out</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>(3:44) What are you even doing??? </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>(3:44) why are you so vague, my brain doesn’t work this early in the morning </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>(3:45) kurooooo u gotta spell it out</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>(3:45) THE COLOR PALETTE FOR MY WEDDING</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>(3:45) right now?????????? </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>(3:46) I HAVE TO FIGURE IT OUT I C A N N O T SLEEP UNTIL I DO</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>(3:46) stop yelling :(</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>(3:47) thEN HELP ME</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>(3:47) pls im so fcknig tired</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>(3:47) why don’t you ask kenma?</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>(3:47) he said he doesn’t care, so I’m doing all the planning and I think I’m just going to pass away</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>(3:48) there are so many decisions to make, and here I am, stuck on just one??? </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>(3:48) I’m a disaster, idek why kenma agreed to marry me</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>(3:48) bro…i mean this in the absolute nicest way possible and i dont want to hurt your feelings but shut the HECK up, you know EXACTLY why he agreed to marry you</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>(3:49) You know Kenma doesn’t do anything he doesn’t want to do, and he does you all the fuckin time, so guess what???? He loves you!!! He wants to be with you!!!! </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>(3:49) I bet you’re cuddling him rn, yeah???? I know im right dont u even DENY IT</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>(3:49) so stop being a dumbass and go to bed, I’ll call you later and we can talk about yuor ivory emeralds or whatever</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>(3:50) …thank you bro… </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~~~ </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>(7:32) Kou said you were having some trouble?</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>(7:33) Nah I’m fine now ahahahahaha</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>(7:33) Doesn’t sound like it</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>(7:34) No really I’m okay</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>(7:34) Seriously</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>(7:35) Not to be crass, but I call bullshit. Tell me the truth</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>(7:35) What’s on your mind?</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>(7:40) Ok ok you got me you know me too well</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>(7:40) do you want the long version or the short version? I dont wanna overwhelm you, Kaashi</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>(7:42) Whatever makes you feel more comfortable. I’m here for you—I’m in a good spot right now, I won’t get overwhelmed </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>(7:43) Alright I just</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>(7:43) Give me a moment</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>(7:43) Take your time. I’m here</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>(7:55) So much is happening right now, and it’s getting kinda stressful. Work is…well, work even if I love my job, and there’s wedding planning, and Kenma has this big work event coming up that he’s nervous about, and you’re moving out, and like…idk. I’d be fine if each thing happened separately, y’know? But it’s all at once and it’s making me crazy </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>(7:57) It’s just. A lot. and I haven’t been sleeping well lately</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>(7:57) I’ll be alright, so don’t worry too much, but it’s nice to talk to someone…so thank you, keij</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>(7:58) bo’s great and he tries to help but he’s uh</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>(7:58) you know how he is</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>(7:59) Aggressively positive and so sweet you feel like you’re going to cry?</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>(8:00) …the first bit, yeah, the second part, no lmao</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>(8:00) heh simp</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>(8:01) Says you</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>(8:01) ok hey i thought you were supposed to be comforting me :(((</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>(8:02) No, that’s what Kou’s for. I’m your voice of reason</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>(8:03) And I think you should go with emerald and ruby—it’ll be a fall wedding so the warm autumn tones will be nice, and Kenma looks great in red</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>(8:04) i love you, Akaashi</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>(8:05) Sure. Love you, too, now go to work</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>(8:05) ok DAD, geez you’re such an old man</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>(8:06) Mhm, ok. I’m glad you’re feeling a little better</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>(8:07) Yeah, thanks, bro</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>(8:07) you’re a real one</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>(8:07) …am i allowed to have two best men????</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>(8:09) Kuroo.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>(8:09) You already asked me to officiate and I JUST got licensed yesterday</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>(8:10) And besides, Kou is excited to be your “one and only bro 'til death do you part"</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>(8:11) u right u right</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>(8:12) Thanks again, Akaashi </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>(8:12) o shit i gotta go to work, see you later, my dude</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>(8:13) I told you. Talk to you later</b> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>(8:24) akaashi don’t ever get married</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>(12:30) You and Kuroo haven’t even tied the knot yet?</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>(12:46) And? Weddings are a headache—the fancy cake isn’t worth it </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>(12:46) And yet…you’re still going tux shopping this weekend</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>(12:47) duh</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>(12:47) weddings are stupid but kuro’s worth it</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>(12:48) Mhm, I figured there was a reason why you’re putting up with all of this</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>(12:48) shut up—you’ll be the same way with bokuto</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>(12:49) …maybe. </b>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>ok ok ok ok I know it's been yEARS since I last posted, but the amount of words I have written in the past two weeks,,,,im sobbgin <br/>But here's a new chapter!!!! I can't believe we're almost done, but I promise I won't get all emotional just yet, we still have two parts to go!</p>
<p>oh!! I'm thinking about starting a new project, but idk. I do have a really tiny (~1k) story that I'll post when this bad boy is done, but I like having a long project to work on. hmmmmm decisions, decisions!</p>
<p>Next chapter is called "sentimental value and implications" and I think it'll be short but kinda ~juicy~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. sentimental value and implications</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>rain! thunder! boyfriends!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Now that the season had officially ended, Bokuto spent more time at home, and he slipped into his old routine of practicing casually on Friday nights and spending Saturdays at the gym with Akaashi. (Very little working out was done, but Bokuto could usually get a couple of reps in before succumbing to his boyfriend’s suggestive comments.) On this crisp Saturday in mid-September, however, he had an interview with a popular sports broadcaster and spent the whole day out with his team. </p>
<p>Akaashi didn’t mind: he had Tsukiko for company. She’d grown up to be a smart, gorgeous cat, although she was incredibly lazy. Waking up with the sun, the ravenous little beast yowled for food and then spent the rest of the day lounging in windowsills and sunbathing. Her long body stretched along the window, and Akaashi wondered how she could stand feeling the chill glass against her back. <em> I suppose her fur is warm enough</em>, the editor thought, <em> but maybe I should get her a little sweater. We could match. </em> He smiled and imagined Bo’s reaction to that. <em> Yeah, matching sweaters it is. </em> Rain pitter-pattered on the windows, and Tsukki watched the droplets race down the glass as if it were the most entertaining sport in the world. </p>
<p>Meanwhile, Akaashi finished unpacking the last of his boxes. After carefully arranging his books on the shelves that he and Bokuto had installed the weekend before, he folded up the boxes and set them aside. <em> Finally done. </em>Akaashi headed to the bathroom to freshen himself up. As the warm water in the shower washed away the sweat and dust on his skin, he grinned. </p>
<p><em> It’s official now. I’m all moved in… </em> He let out an abrupt peal of laughter that made Tsukki flinch from a room away. <em> I’m all moved in! </em> Akaashi did a little happy dance, wiggling his shoulders and hips. <em> Poor Kuroo, though…he took it hard when I first told him. I’m glad he’s handling it better now. And at least now Kenma has his own streaming room. Although…I wonder why they don’t just get a bigger apartment. Sentimental value, maybe? Huh. </em></p>
<p>When he was clean, Akaashi stepped out, dried off, and padded into their bedroom to get dressed. <em>Their bedroom.</em> <em>THEIR bedroom! </em>The thought made Akaashi smile—his cheeks ached. <em>I guess I’ve been smiling a lot lately…It’s wonderful.</em> Slipping into a soft pair of boxer-briefs (instead of owls, these had a cute galaxy print on them) and searched for a comfortable shirt. The rain beat down steadily outside, and the thunder rumbled in the distance. <em>Oh! I know.</em> Akaashi shivered and pulled on the comfiest shirt in their shared closet. He shuffled to the kitchen and prepared some tea. </p>
<p>Tsukki yawned and fell asleep, her furry cheek pressed against the window. Akaashi curled up on the sofa with his tea and a book, and just after he had gotten comfortable, a sharp crack of thunder sounded, and the lights flickered off. Akaashi flinched, waiting for the power to come back on. <em> Damn. </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The cameras stopped rolling once the interviewers had asked all of their questions, and the team was free to leave. The members went their separate ways, with Atsumu trailing after Sakusa and Hinata walking out with Bokuto.</p>
<p>“Hey, Bo?” Hinata opened his umbrella and the two shared it.</p>
<p>“Yeah?”</p>
<p>“Did you notice that the interviewer was acting kind of strangely?” Hinata said, a frown tugging at his lips.</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Bokuto seemed to deflate, “but most of the interviewers have been doing that. They always start out energetic and then get irritated when I don’t tell them what they want to hear. I don’t really mind anymore—it would’ve sent me into a depressive fit when I was in highschool, but whatever.” He finished with a shrug.</p>
<p>“Oh. I just thought it was weird, because they didn’t do that with anyone else…do you think it’s because you won’t answer questions about your personal life?” Hinata looked genuinely thoughtful.</p>
<p>Bokuto snorted. “Probably! They’re so nosy, and Agaaashi doesn’t really want that kind of attention. I couldn’t talk about myself without talking about him: he’s my rock, he keeps me grounded. I love him too much to force him into the spotlight like that, even though I really, really, really want to gush on and on about him. He’s my everything.”</p>
<p>“Have you talked to him about that lately? Surely the secrets will come out sooner or later…remember when that picture of Omi and ‘Tsumu was leaked?”</p>
<p>“Yeah…Hm, I’ll have to ask Akaashi about it. I’ve actually been thinking about proposing. It’s so soon, I know, but Kuroo has inspired me. But hey! Enough about me! How are you and Kageyama?” </p>
<p>“Aw, that’s so cute! And my dumbass boyfriend is a…a real dumbass. Like, a <em> genuine </em> dumbass, but I love him, even though he doesn’t say the cute kinds of things that you and ‘Kaashi-kun say to each other,” Hinata pouted. </p>
<p>“He doesn’t seem like the talkative type. But I’m sure he loves you!”</p>
<p>“Doesn’t seem like it sometimes…” </p>
<p>“Talk to him about it! And have you noticed the way he looks at you? You don’t notice it, but we do. Atsumu wasn’t kidding when he was talking about it on the bus—it’s kinda creepy how…ravenous your boyfriend looks sometimes.”</p>
<p>Hinata’s face grew warm. “Heh, believe me, I’ve noticed. You think that’s bad? It’s worse when we’re alone. Y’know, I guess he’s not romantic, per se, but he’s, uh…talented in other ways.”</p>
<p>“…like setting,” Bokuto said, actively ignoring the implications of what Hinata said.</p>
<p>“Yep, he’s a great…setter.” Hinata giggled, and the two parted ways.</p>
<p>The rain grew heavier, and Bokuto was soon soaked, his clothes dark with water and the gel washed out of his hair. He jogged up to his apartment building and, seeing that all of the windows were dark and that a crowd had gathered in the lobby, figured that the power must have gone out. Panic shot through his chest like a hot stake. Imagining the worst, he darted up the stairs, two at a time. </p>
<p><em> He’s tough. He’ll be okay. God, I hope he’s okay. Does he know where I keep candles and matches? Do I even own candles? What if he hurt himself when the lights went— </em> Bokuto slipped on the landing and banged his elbow on the railing. It smarted, and he knew there’d be a nasty bruise the next day. Scrambling back up, he raced to his apartment and fumbled with the keys. <em> What if someone broke in? Would he be able to fend them off? I hope he’s okay— </em></p>
<p>Bokuto burst into the apartment, water flicking off his clothes. </p>
<p>“Akaashi, are you—” He froze, struggling to process the sight in front of him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>heheeheh &gt;:) </p>
<p>Next chapter (the last chapter!!!!!) is called "soulmarks and mistakes"</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. soulmarks and mistakes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>the end &lt;3</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>italics are so annoying :( I was rereading this in preparation to post this final chapter and I'm sorry that the formatting gets so wonky :((((<br/>anyway, enjoy the last chapter, my darlings!!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bokuto’s breath caught in his throat. He didn’t feel his aching elbow, the weight of his raincoat, or the cold raindrops running down the nape of his neck. Expecting a band of criminals to have invaded his home to attack his boyfriend, Bokuto was utterly stunned by the scene in front of him. </p>
<p>Dozens of electric candles and tea lights—<em>where did Akaashi have these hidden away?</em>—were placed around the apartment, giving each room a dreamy luminescence, safe and secure from the torrent of rain beating on the windows. Her purrs sounding like a velvety whisper compared to the booming thunder, Tsukki slept soundly, her little body nestled against the windowpane. Bokuto had barged in on some sort of haven, a perfect shelter against the storm raging outside. </p>
<p>“Kou? Are you feeling alright?” That voice, low and sweet like honey in hot tea, spoke up from the living room.</p>
<p>Shoes off and socks shuffling softly on the kitchen floor, Bokuto walked into the living room and his eyes finally focused on the person he’d been so worried about. Long legs stretched out and a book in his lap, Akaashi leaned against the sofa’s thick armrest and watched his boyfriend with an expression full of warmth. Seeing his soulmate’s face lit under the golden glow of the candles made Bokuto’s heart skip a beat, but his heart stopped completely when he realized what Akaashi was wearing. <em> That’s…he’s…that’s my…he’s wearing my… </em></p>
<p>Bokuto’s jersey swallowed Akaashi whole. The oversized shirt was draped crookedly over his shoulders, the hem was wrinkly from where Akaashi had been absentmindedly fidgeting with it, and the loose collar exposed pale collarbones asking to be kissed. Bokuto blinked slowly, unable to pry his eyes off of the angel sitting in front of him.</p>
<p>“Koutarou,” Akaashi closed his book and set it aside, “are you going to keep staring at me?”</p>
<p>“No, shush, don’t move—I want to sear this image into my brain.”</p>
<p>“Take a picture then.”</p>
<p>“It wouldn’t be the same as seeing you in person. I don’t want this moment to end.”</p>
<p>“I have a feeling that the moments after this one are going to be even better,” Akaashi said as a blush crawled across his face, “and besides…wouldn’t you rather see me with the jersey <em> off </em>?”</p>
<p>“Wouldn’t you get cold?” Bokuto paused when Akaashi let out a snort of laughter. <em> …wait. </em> His eyes widened with both surprise and embarrassment. “…wait, do you mean—”</p>
<p>“Yes.” Thunder rumbered long and low outside. “I’m ready.”</p>
<p>Akaashi gazed at him, stormy eyes half-lidded and entirely too sexy for Bokuto to handle. (Little did he know, Akaashi had been practicing his “bedroom eyes” alone in the mirror for the past week in preparation.) Regaining his typical confidence, Bokuto kneeled on the sofa, straddling his partner’s thighs. Their lips met forcefully, teeth scraping against flesh, but the explosive kiss soon mellowed into something more gentle—they melted against each other like chocolate. That initial burst of fiery passion was still present, however: it burned hot and steady like hot coals in the pits of their stomachs. Pupils dilated and pants growing tighter by the second, Bokuto pulled away first and licked his lips.</p>
<p>“You’re the most handsome man I’ve ever seen, love.” Akaashi tucked a stray lock of damp hair behind Bokuto’s ear. </p>
<p>“No way! Haven’t you looked in the mirror lately, my darling?”</p>
<p><em> Fuck, he’s smooth</em>. In response, Akaashi threw his arms around his boyfriend and kissed him again. He buried his fingers in that lovely two-toned hair, and just as Akaashi pushed his hips forward to grind against his boyfriend, Bokuto pulled back and ended the kiss, a playful smile on his lips.  </p>
<p>“So you don’t mind that I’m all wet?”</p>
<p>“You’re doing this on purpose.” </p>
<p>“Doing what? And you didn’t answer my question.”</p>
<p>“Teasing me.”</p>
<p>“…maybe,” Bokuto said and scattered kisses on his soulmate’s cheeks. “I love to see you like this. Aw, but you know that—I tell you that all the time. I like when you’re all pink and hungry and desperate for more…it’s such a nice change from your usual stoic self. Although I love both Keijis equally, one is definitely more fun to make out with.”</p>
<p>“Is that so?”</p>
<p>“Yep!” He beamed. “Oh, you still haven’t answered. Are you going to make me shower?” </p>
<p>“Does it look like I mind?” Akaashi wiggled from beneath his partner before hooking his legs around his abdomen, “We’ll shower later. Together. Now can you <em> please</em>—”</p>
<p>Interrupted by Bokuto’s warm mouth on his, the smaller man kissed him back, his glasses fogging up. Moaning softly, Akaashi grabbed his partner’s shoulders and pulled him closer. Bo ran his hands up his boyfriend’s thighs, and his fingers lingered before sliding beneath the smooth fabric of the jersey. Akaashi let out a loud gasp and broke away, tilting his head back, and Bokuto left a trail of tender kisses up his neck.</p>
<p>“Did you know,” Bokuto murmured in his ear, making Akaashi’s breath hitch, “that I’d go wild seeing you dressed like this? In my jersey?” He latched onto his neck, leaving love bites that Akaashi would have a hard time explaining away to his colleagues at work. </p>
<p>“I just wanted to wear something comfortable…and this is <em> so </em> big and comfy…and it—mngh, <em> Kou</em>—smelled like you…it’s a happy accident.” He dug his short nails into Bokuto’s broad shoulders when the athlete sucked a sensitive spot on his neck. </p>
<p>“Mm, well, you look really hot. God, you’re so <em> stunning </em>, Keiji. D’you want to go to the bedroom?” Bokuto said between kisses. Akaashi, eyes closed and more than ready to continue, exhaled a soft “yes” and held on tighter, arms and legs wrapped around his partner. Bo slipped his hands around to Akaashi’s ass and stood. </p>
<p>While he was being carried to the bedroom like a prince, Akaashi rained kisses on his soulmate. Bokuto’s kisses were quick and messy, but Akaashi methodically covered the athlete’s face in delicate pecks before making a point to litter pretty marks that looked like the petals of summer roses on his boyfriend’s neck. Worrying the skin with his teeth, the marks Akaashi created were pale and rosy rather than the purple ones Bo left on him. The smaller man was too impatient to draw out those darker violets and besides, he preferred the pink hues on his boyfriend.</p>
<p>Bokuto gently set Akaashi onto the bed and nestled himself between his spread legs. The pair stared at each other for a couple of moments, struck with affection for one another, before Bokuto finally closed the heated gap between them. Soft lips met hot skin, eager hands grabbed at clothes, the electric candles flickered steadily, and all the while, the storm carried on outside. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Babe?”</p>
<p>“Mm?”</p>
<p>“I can’t make pancakes like this.”</p>
<p>“Yes, you can,” Bokuto said, hugging his partner from behind. He yawned and rested his chin on Akaashi’s head. After finishing her breakfast, Tsukiko stretched her back and skulked off to lounge in a patch of sunlight. </p>
<p>“It’ll be hard to flip them with you attached to me like this.” Akaashi finished making the batter and set the bowl down on the counter. </p>
<p>“Mm, how about <em> I </em> cook them, then! You don’t like cooking anyway, babe.” Bokuto beamed. He looked entirely too happy this early on a Sunday morning, especially considering how late the two stayed up the night before. “While I make breakfast, you can get back in bed and relax! Or work, like you usually do. Or, uh, file taxes…?”</p>
<p>“Or you could let go of me. And it’s not tax season yet, Kou,” Akaashi said as he turned to face his partner.  </p>
<p>“Oh. Didn’t know that. Heh, that’s why you’re in charge of the taxes in this family! And I’m in charge of the pancake-flipping, which is far more important. Okay, get ready!” </p>
<p>“Honey, no—”</p>
<p> Bokuto hoisted up his boyfriend and sat him on the counter. Akaashi crossed his arms, and he shook his head, but the affection in his eyes was unmistakable.</p>
<p>“Now you stay there, and I’ll handle this!” The athlete stretched and cracked his knuckles—one would think he was about to step onto the court for an Olympic-level game—before anticlimactically pouring batter onto a pan.</p>
<p>“I’m starting to think you just like lifting me up and flexing those big muscles of yours,” Akaashi said, knowing full well that’s exactly the case. </p>
<p>“Aw, you like it, too, or you’d ask me to stop.”</p>
<p>“Well, yeah, I <em> do </em> like it,” Akaashi uncrossed his arms and gripped the edge of the counter, “but you don’t need to carry me so much. I’m a grown man, you know.”</p>
<p>“I guess, but you’re also my darling prince,” he said matter-of-factly, “and how else am I going to train these bad boys?” Bokuto flexed his biceps after flipping a pancake. “Lifting you is great strength training. And besides, you do plenty of things for me that you don’t <em> need </em>to do.”</p>
<p>“Such as?”</p>
<p>“Taxes!”</p>
<p>“Babe, we’ve talked about this. You have to do taxes.”</p>
<p>“I was joking, I’m joking! But you do my laundry, and you make doctor’s appointments for me, and you remind me how to spell “necessary,” and you—”</p>
<p>“Those aren’t the same as you carrying me.”</p>
<p>“Why not?” The pancake batter sizzled on the hot pan.</p>
<p>“They’re little things.” Akaashi shrugged. “They’re little and superfluous. They’re, well, hm…insignificant. They’re so mundane.”</p>
<p>“But they mean a lot to me. You’ve heard of love languages, right? And how different people love differently? Well, my love is loud and bold and big and, and full of bright colors. Yours is colored with a more subdued palette,” Bokuto paused, pleased with his vocabulary, “and it’s perfect. You show your love by doing a million little things and they’re like…they’re like tiny bandages covering up a million little cuts. You don’t notice the impact of what you do, but I do and it means everything to me. You hold me together, and I know you don’t realize it, but you do. You’re so important to me.”</p>
<p>“Oh.” <em> Oh. </em> Akaashi gazed at the floor. “I suppose I knew that I was rather important to you, but I didn’t realize that—”</p>
<p>“That you really are my world?”</p>
<p>“Yeah. It’s hard to believe, I guess. That I’m with a star like you.”</p>
<p>“Get used to it! I’m yours, now and forever.” Bokuto smiled and playfully poked his boyfriend. “And besides, you left reminders that I’m yours all over my body. Love bites, scratches on my back and shoulders…I’m not complaining, but what was all that about? You aren’t usually, hm, rough when we do intimate things.”</p>
<p> “It felt right, you seemed to like it, and…well…”</p>
<p>“And what, Keiji?” Bokuto tilted his head to the side, genuinely curious as to what the third reason could be.</p>
<p>“I like that we have matching marks. Oh, and if I have to put up with Suga-san asking about the hickies, you have to deal with Atsumu-san.”</p>
<p>   “You’re so cruel, Akaashi!” Bokuto moaned. He paused, then continued hesitantly, his brows furrowed. Bo held out his arm to show off the pretty tattooed words, delicate galaxies seeming to swirl inside the block letters. “We already have matching marks, y’know…I know you don’t like them, but—” </p>
<p>“I know, I know,” Akaashi said, holding up his own arm to show off his own soulmark. “And I’ve grown to love my mark. Our marks. But there’s something different about the ones we put on each other. Sometimes the universe makes mistakes with soulmates and the marks, but you didn’t make a mistake when you left a hickey on my neck, my shoulder, my inner thigh…and I didn’t make a mistake, either. We did this on purpose. We meant to mark each other up. We chose each other, and I know that we’ll <em> keep </em> choosing each other. With or without soulmarks.”</p>
<p>“Hey, Keij?” Bokuto said after a heavy beat of silence.</p>
<p>“I know, Kou. I love you, too.”</p>
<p>“Hey! I was going to say it first!” He pouted, and Akaashi giggled.</p>
<p>“I know.” </p>
<p>“You’re lucky you’re cute, or I’d make you sleep outside. You’re so mean!”</p>
<p>“No, you like being the little spoon too much to do that.” </p>
<p>“Alright, you got me. You’re still a meanie, though.”</p>
<p>“I could be worse.”</p>
<p>“No, no! Regular mean Akaashi is already more than enough.”</p>
<p>“But you still love me, don’t you?” Akaashi mimicked Bokuto’s tone of voice and used his fingers to spike his dark hair up into loosely owlish tufts.</p>
<p>Stifling his laughter (and growing red in the face as a result), Bokuto copied his partner’s usual deadpan expression and low voice. “Of course I love you. What kind of silly question is that?” He snorted loudly, which caused Akaashi to burst into laughter. </p>
<p>Had someone asked Akaashi five years ago what his future looked like, he wouldn’t have dreamed it would be like this. Sitting on the kitchen counter and laughing until his eyes watered while his boyfriend made far too many pancakes for two people to eat, Akaashi felt…content. <em> Yeah. “Content.” More than happy. This feeling has settled in my bones.  </em></p>
<p>He watched Bokuto try to flip a pancake in the air. It did an impressive flip before going <em> splat </em> on the ground, and the athlete groaned. Tsukiko darted over to investigate the carnage as Bo cleaned up the half-cooked goop. <em> I’m going to spend the rest of my life with him. </em> The thought made Akaashi’s heart skip a beat. <em> I feel like I can do anything with him by my side. I love him so much.  </em></p>
<p>“Hey, do we have any chocolate chips? I want to make a smiley face for you!” Bokuto flashed a broad, sparkling smile that made Akaashi feel like the luckiest man alive. </p>
<p>“Yeah, honey. I think we have some.” </p>
<p>
  <em> Time to find out where Kuroo bought his engagement rings… </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>eeeeee they're gettin' married!!!! and kuroken's getting married!!! everyone's gettin' married because I am SOFT and a sucker for happy endings</p>
<p>y'all...the journey has been long and I am so, so thankful for everyone who has come along for the ride! There have been ups and a few downs (mostly ups ahaha), and I'm so happy I could share this with y'all. I can't guarantee I'll ever write anything this long again, but I do have a couple of short things I'm going to post!!! </p>
<p>okay i'm not making any promises, but if you have things you'd like to see...pls put them in the comments and perhaps I will find time to write again :,)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>